The Hybrid Tamer
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: Rika was expecting a lot of things when she got her digimon partner, a badly injured whiskered blonde crashing into her bed room was not one of them. NarutoxRikaxRenamon (New cover image by Koniak007)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

As a thank you to all of those who have been so supportive to me and my stories through your reviews and Comments, I present the original concept chapter of my Humon? story when I was originally planning to base it in season three before I settled with my current version.

Thank you and please enjoy.

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 0ne-

-Valley of The End-

Two boys stood across a river, standing atop two destroyed statues as they glared at the one another. Numerous craters and trenches littered the area alongside large smoking scorch marks. The cause was easy to determine based on the two's ragged, scuffed up appearances. Their breathing was haggard, patches of blood soaking various sections of clothing as they struggled to stay upright.

The first was a black haired young teen with grey skin, red eyes with three comma's swirling within each one, and two monstrous hand like wings sticking out his back. This was Sasuke Uchiha, formerly last loyal Uchiha of Konoha and now a defecting traitor. Annoyance was clear on his face as he did three odd motions with his hands before it was incased with lightning.

The other was a blond haired, normally blue-currently red eyed, short statured boy with lightly tanned skin and deep whisker like marks crossing his cheeks. A vile feeling red aura of energy bubbled sinisterly around his body, a portion of it protruding from his backside and waving lazily just like a tail. One of his arms hung limply at his side while the other was bawled up into a fist. This was Naruto Uzumaki, number one unpredictable shinobi, holder of the nine-tailed fox, and loyal ninja of Konoha. His eyes narrowed as he saw the deadly technique in his opponent's hand while raising his one good hand up to his side.

A glowing blue ball started to form before some of the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him was sucked into it, turning it a dark violet. Both attacks ready, the two locked eyes and jumped straight at each-other. "CHIDORI/RASENGAN!"

The attacks collided with a deafening bang as shockwaves flew outwards and demolished the surrounding area. Naruto and Sasuke pushed towards the other with all their strength, desperately trying to force the other back. Before either of them realized it, a bright sphere of darkness spread from where they collided and swallowed them both.

When his vision cleared, Naruto saw he was about to hit Sasuke with enough power to kill him most likely. Remembering his promise to Sakura, He immediately started to power down his attack even as he felt the sharp pain of his opponents lightning covered hand pierce his chest for the second time that day. Swinging to hit him aside the head and hopefully knock him out, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his vanishing Rasengan flared back up to full power, only fully red now.

-moments ago, Seal-

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune growled angrily as he felt the small portion of his power being used. Before his container stood a reminder of one of the beings he despised more than anything, Madara Uchiha. Watching as the annoyance fought through his containers eyes, the Kyuubi sneered further as he sensed the boy's intent to hold back and the feeling of his chakra being used starting to taper off.

Suddenly though, a wicked grin crossed the fox's face as his gaze locked onto the dissipating sphere of energy currently headed towards the accursed Uchiha. Focusing on that one point, the fox slammed one of his tails against the bars of his cage causing a surge of it power to flood out. Watching with a satisfied smile as the attacked was repowered up and headed directly for the brat's head.

-Back to reality-

Everything seemed to slow down as the swirling ball of energy descended upon Sasuke. Horror crossed Naruto's face as he tried to stop his arm but couldn't due to the inertia behind it. He could only watch as the shock crossed the Uchiha's face as the attacked collided before it violently exploded in a blinding flash

When the light cleared, Sasuke could be seen imbedded inside the cliff with his face badly shredded and burned, Naruto nowhere to be found.

-Nonaka Residence-

Rika Nonaka was currently very pleased. Until just now the red-headed tomboy had thought the entire day to be a waste. She'd been forced to go to that annoying, prissy private school, she'd won the D-1 Grand prix with absolutely no effort at all earning her the title 'The Digimon Queen', and she'd been generally bored out of her mind all day.

Now though, she was in a much better mood. 'Why?' you may ask… well standing before her was her very own digital partner. Said partner was a roughly five-foot-tall, anthropomorphic, yellow and white fox, with piercing blue eyes set in black sclera, and purple sleeve-like covers on both arms. Behind it was a blue, screen like apparition that was slowly fading out of existence.

"Well then Renamon, you better not disappoint me." Rika said as she held the glowing D-power in her hand.

"Of course not, Ri-" Renamon was cut off from what she was about to say when the screen like portal behind her started glowing much brighter. Turning around to figure out why, Renamon barely had time for her eyes to widen as an obscured object blasted through and straight into her.

*BOOM!* "Oof!" *Crash!*

Renamon was sent flying, barely missing Rika as she and whatever hit her smashed halfway through the wall behind her. Shaking off her surprise quickly, Rika turned around expecting to see an enemy digimon for hers to fight and get stronger from… …

… instead what she saw shocked and terrified her to the core.

There on the floor, laying atop Renamon's unconscious form was a boy, maybe a year or so older than her, with bright blonde hair, tanned skin, thin whisker like marks on his cheeks, and wearing a beat-up orange and blue outfit. This however wasn't what Rika was focused oh no, she was focused on the **Gaping Hole in his Chest!** and the **Bleeding stump that used to be an Arm!**

So deep into her shock, Rika barely registered as her mother and grandmother came bursting into her room. Her mother, Rumiko Nonaka, a beautiful and famous model with dirty blond hair and grey eyes, took just one look and fainted upon seeing the gory scene. Her grandmother, Seiko Hata, who looked just like Rika's mother only with a few wrinkles and shorter greying hair, on the other hand managed to push aside her shock and rushed in, checking Rika over for any wounds before moving to the injured blonde.

When she tried to get close though, small arcs of blue electricity danced around the boy's body wildly. The blonde was seemingly unaffected by the jolts whatsoever, but Renamon was spasming around violently as her body seemed to destabilize into particles, only re-solidifying once shocks died back down.

Approaching more cautiously, the elderly woman showed mild relief as she didn't get shocked before growing serious as she leaned down and lifted the boy into her arms. Carrying him over to the futon, she gingerly set him down on one side before moving back over to the impact sight and moving Renamon to the other side.

"Rika! Rika! RIKA!" The redhead snapped out of her daze slightly as her grandmother called her name repeatedly and grabbed her hands. Before Rika could question what the elderly woman was doing, she felt bile rapidly rise up her throat as her hands were forcibly pressed against the bleeding tissue of the unknown boys chest.

"Whatever you do, do not stop pressing down! Do you understand!?" Seiko told her in a stern tone that left no room for argument, getting her to nod rapidly towards her grandmother. Apparently satisfied with that, Seiko stood up and rushed out of the room at astonishing speeds for a woman her age.

Not knowing what else to do, Rika did as she was told and continued to press down on bloody gap, her face turning a deep shade of green as she felt the torn flesh and blood squish between her fingers.

She was just seconds away from puking her guts out after what felt like an eternity sitting there when her grandmother finally rushed back in with a first aid kit. She would have called 911, but unlike Rika who was only focusing on the blood and her own shock, Seiko could see that the wounds the boy had were already healing up at an astonishing rate.

Gently pulling her granddaughter away, the elderly woman got to work disinfecting, stitching, and bandaging the chest wound and arm stump. She was never more thankful for her old skills as a nurse then right now as she secured the last bandage in place. Checking him over again to make sure she didn't miss anything, Seito let out a sigh of relief when she didn't find anything.

Said relief was short lived though as the sound of retching reached her ears. Standing up, she slowly walked up to her vomiting granddaughter and rubbed the girl's back as she emptied her stomach's contents all over the floor.

Seiko felt terrible that Rika had to go through such a traumatic experience like this. No matter how tough and tomboyish she may by, and no matter how cold and uncaring she may act, Rika was a child. She may talk a big game, act as if she had been through some great tragic pain due to her parents' divorce or with how her mother was always too busy working as a model to be there for her, but in the end she was still just a child. An inexperienced, selfish, naïve, and spoiled child who acted like nobody could understand her pain and that the whole world was out to get her.

As loath she was to admit it, a small piece of Seiko was actually hoping this little incident would act as a reality check for her granddaughter. One that she'd being wanting to give Rika for a while now but hadn't cause of her own daughter's wishes.

But for now she pushed those thoughts aside as Rika finally stopped puking, having completely emptied her stomach, and was now dry heaving as tears streamed down her cheeks, not from sadness but from the pain in her throat and chest.

"Come on, let's go get ourselves cleaned up," She said while leading the redhead out of the room, being careful not to step on the unconscious model still splayed out by the door.

If either of them had stopped to look back just then, they would have seen more of that blue electricity start arcing between the blonde and Renamon, but this time with one or two red streaks popping up every now and again as both of them squirmed around slightly in discomfort.

-End Chapter-

AN: I have been debating whether or not to continue with this version of the story as well, so I'll be putting up a poll on if you would like this to be just a one shot or a full story. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 2-

-Unknown Space-

Renamon withheld a groan as she slowly sat up, lifting a paw up to her head as a sharp pain shot through it. Normally she'd be able to shrug off pain rather easily and keep going, especially in the digital world since most wouldn't hesitate to use those fleeting few seconds one needed to recover to finish you off. But this pain was not one she was able to ignore so easily, it seemed to be coming straight from the inside of her skull, pounding at her brain like a sledgehammer, searing her very thoughts as they started to form.

…In layman's terms, she just woke up with the mother of all headaches.

Mercifully though, the pain dulled down after about a minute or so from absolutely excruciating to just rather painful, allowing Renamon to properly take in her surroundings. And boy was she not happy.

"I must be back in the digital world. Just wonderful, all that effort to break into the real world and finding the perfect Tamer… wasted." She said in a monotone voice, with just the slightest hints of detectable aggravation seeped in as she frowned. All around her, the area was seemingly changing between a wide open mountainous forest and a dank, dark, and crumbling sewer at random intervals. "Even better, I'm in a Glitched Zone."

Glitched Zones were just as they sounded, sections of the digital world that were extremely glitchy or bugged out, making it near impossible to properly navigate through them.

Renamon absolutely hated these places.

The last one she'd been stuck in had been stock full of collision errors, making her spend over two weeks falling through seemingly solid ground, running into invisible walls, and clipping through objects and enemies. The only upside had been that her own 'hit box' as it were had been practically nonexistent while there, thus most attacks from the few digimon in that place had phased right through her harmlessly.

Focusing back to the present, Renamon's frown deepened as she prodded the ground around her cautiously with a single foot. Finding it solid, for now, she just as carefully walked along, keeping a sharp eye out for any discrepancies or enemies.

After a while of directionless wandering, she noticed how her surroundings were starting to stick with the sewer, the shifts to the mountains being shorter and more infrequent with each step she took. Not long after that, the change was only a barely noticeable flickering of her surroundings as she waded through the ankle-deep water.

Just when she was certain she was most of the way out of the Glitched Zone however, the entire area shined blindingly white, forcing her to shield her eyes as her headache flared up with a vengeance. When it cleared, she was only mildly shocked to find herself in a different place all together.

She now stood on a cliffside, inside a large valley with two large and mostly destroyed statues on either side of a waterfall. Renamon tensed as she saw the same kid who had crashed into her, having briefly seen his face before blacking out, standing before her scuffed up and slightly hunched over as he glared at her.

On reflex, she charged him with her paws suddenly lighting up with a blue flame, ready to tear him to shreds, only to end up stumbling and barely catching herself when she merely phased through him. Whirling around and ready to try again, the bipedal fox digimon stopped when she noticed that not only had he not reacted in any way towards her assault, but was still glaring in the direction she had been standing.

Following his gaze, she was visibly startled when she saw an equally battered raven-haired boy glaring right back with odd red eyes that had three comma-like marks spiraling around the pupil. "Hn, you are becoming more of a pain to deal with than I thought Naruto. Just give up already, nothing will stop me from getting more power to kill _him_." He said, getting the blonde to huff.

"No way in hell, Sasuke-Teme! I promised Sakura-chan I would bring you back to the village! And I intend to keep that promise even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so first! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Renamon was actually visibly startled as several copies of the now named Naruto popped into existence with a puff smoke and leapt at Sasuke with battle cries.

Just as they were about to reach him though, everything suddenly faded to black and Renamon collapsed to her knees as her headache flared back up to number eleven for several seconds. Once it toned back down to manageable, the blonde fox slowly stood back up with a grimace as she took in her new surroundings… again.

"Great, I'm starting to sense a trend here," She grumbled, now finding herself in the middle of a village. The design of the place seemed an odd mixture of feudal japan and modern civilization, having authentic looking old-style buildings with power lines and such running from them. Dozens of humans were casually phasing through her as they hurried along with their business, and judging by the position of the sun it was just an hour or so before nightfall so most were probably headed home.

"And if I am correct then, yep there he is," Renamon said to herself as she spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair passing by her. "Hmmm, what do you know, he's even shorter now," She said with a small smirk as she watched the much younger Naruto, maybe seven or eight, walking down the street by himself.

That smirk quickly switched to puzzled curiosity though as the second he came into sight, everything around Renamon seemed to come grinding to a stop. Almost everyone in view had stopped to glare at the boy while swiftly getting out of his path.

"It's that thing, how dare it show its face here,"

"Look at it, walking around like it owns the place, like its untouchable,"

"That stupid fox bra-"

"Shh! Remember the law!"

These were just a few of the veritable flood of insults Renamon's sensitive ears picked up as she watched young Naruto look around with a saddened expression before trudging on by himself. At first she thought some of them were meant for her as she heard multiple mentions of foxes in them, but dismissed it since none of them seemed to even react to her presence at all.

Now that she took a closer look at him, she could see that his clothing was rather ratty and dirty, not to mention a size or so to large. His thin arms were laden with several brown paper bags filled to the brim with plastic cups labelled 'Instant Ramen'.

Given that he seemed to be the main focus on all these weird dreams, as she was now certain she was dreaming instead of being stuck in the digital world again, Renamon quickly stepped behind him and followed.

Unfortunately, they had barely gone a block before her splitting migraine jolted through her head and everything faded out again.

This time it barely toned back down though, forcing Renamon to squint her eyes just so she could see what was going on around her. She found herself back in the sewer, only now she stood a few feet in front of an absolutely massive gate with a small piece of paper in the middle with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

If she had been able to think clearly, Renamon would have noted how Naruto was nowhere to be found here. Instead though, she focused what little of her normally high attentiveness she could manage on the barrier before her, her battle honed instincts all but screaming at her that something was on the other side and whatever it was, it was way beyond her league.

Suddenly, a gigantic pair of blood red eyes snapped open behind the bars and glared down at her. " **How dare you take on a form similar to my own! I shall tear you apart for such an insult Ningen!** " Before Renamon could even begin to question what those glowing eyes meant, massive white claws shot through the gaps and rushed right towards her.

-Nonaka Residence, Rika's bedroom-

Renamon shot up with a gasp as she clutched her aching head, unable to stop a hiss from escaping her lips as the sunlight streaming into her eyes magnified the feeling tenfold. Stumbling over to the only window of the room, she blindly grabbed at the curtains with one hand and yanked them shut.

With the light levels much lower, Renamon let out a barely audible sigh of relief before she looked back to see the one-armed blonde peacefully sleeping on the bed she was just on with the occasional twitch. ' _What was that? A hallucination? A nightmare? It felt so real,'_ She thought as a paw idly went up to her chest, where the large claw had just started to pierce her chest before she awoke.

Deciding to ponder about this at a later time when she could think more clearly, Renamon pushed the thoughts to the side. As she headed for the door, she did her best to avoid stepping in the large puddles of blood and vomit covering the floor as she did. Pushing the sliding door open, Renamon squinted her eyes as she entered the slightly brighter hallway and started looking for her Tamer.

Hopefully she would have something for this Sovereign forsaken headache of hers.

It took only a few minutes of randomly wandering about again before she finally located the girl inside what she assumed was what humans call a 'living room'. Asleep with her head resting on her grandmother's lap, her mother sprawled out on another couch still passed out. Odd name for sure, but it didn't really matter that much to her.

As soon as she entered the room, Seiko's eyes darted up and met her own. "Ah, you're awake, Renamon was it?" Before she fell asleep, Seiko had managed to get at least most of what happened out of her granddaughter.

"That is… ugh, correct," Renamon said with a slow nod, gripping her head tighter as another jolt of pain shot through her skull.

"There's some aspirin in the bathroom medicine cabinet, down the hall, second door to the left, white bottle with blue label… you may want to wash up while you're in there as well." Seiko stated as she glanced at the fox digimon's chest and stomach. Following her gaze, Renamon found almost all of the fur on her torso was matted up with dried blood.

"Thank you," Was all she said in return as she turned around and left.

"…What a riveting conversationalist that one is," Seito said to herself with an eyeroll as she carefully scooted out from under Rika and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After finding the bathroom and rummaging around the medicine cabinet, Renamon found the bottle Rika's grandmother had described. After checking the instructions on the label, she popped the lid and swallowed two tablets before chasing them down with some water from the faucet.

She sighed in relief as her digital biology quickly processed the medicine and put its effects to work dulling her throbbing head to a minor ache. "Now that that is taken care of, how in the world do I use this thing again?" She asked herself while looking back at the walk-in shower. Sure, she knew 'what' a shower was, but Renamon had never actually used one herself personally. ' _I'm sure I can figure this out, it can't possibly be that complicated.'_

-One Minute Later, with Seito-

"GAH! COLD!" Seiko couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she heard the muffled cry coming from the bathroom. Focusing back on her cooking, she finished setting up the rice cooker and was just beating some eggs when she heard a shuffling noise behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened in shock as they settled onto the injured blonde boy as he stumbled out of the hallway with a confused, tired, and worried look. He was leaning lightly against the wall, breathing slightly heavily as he looked around before catching view of her. "Um, excuse me Obaa-chan, but can you tell me where I am and how to get back to Konoha?"

-End Chapter-

AN: As I'm sure you all have figured out by now, the poll results are in and this is now an official full time story. Thank you to all those who voted and I do hope that you liked this new chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 3-

-Last Time-

 _"GAH! COLD!" Seiko couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she heard the muffled cry coming from the bathroom. Focusing back on her cooking, she finished setting up the rice cooker and was just beating some eggs when she heard a shuffling noise behind her._

 _Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened in shock as they settled onto the injured blonde boy as he stumbled out of the hallway with a confused, tired, and worried look. He was leaning lightly against the wall, breathing slightly heavily as he looked around before catching view of her. "Um, excuse me Obaa-chan, but can you tell me where I am and how to get back to Konoha?"_

-And Now-

-Five minutes Earlier-

Sapphire eyes slowly cracked open as a thin stream of sunlight pierced into them. The owner of said eyes, one Naruto Uzumaki, slowly sat up with a groan as he idly rubbed his eye with a yawn.

"Uhhh, what a strange dream," He muttered. He had seen nothing but some weird fox chick, Renamon he believed she was called, beat the hell out of a bunch of even weirder creatures before they dispersed into particles of light that she then soaked up into herself. It had been pretty cool at first, but then got pretty dull and repetitive seeing her almost effortlessly take down one enemy after another.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he started to stretch and felt a sharp jolt of pain jolt in his right arm causing him to cringe. Blinking in confusion, Naruto glanced over at said arm and froze.

"W-w-w-what h-happened t-t-to my-" He stopped mid-stutter as memories of the day before flooded through his mind. Sasuke's defection, his squad splitting up gradually to deal with the sound four and Kimimaro so he could keep chasing him, their confrontation at the Valley of the End… him blasting Sasuke with a kyuubi powered Rasengan in the face.

Looking around, it was then that Naruto realized that he wasn't inside his own room, and he definitely not inside a hospital. The room itself was rather plain, only having the bed he was on and a few dressers. One of the walls was covered in spider web fractures, there was two large dried pools of blood (one beside him on the bed and one on the floor by the cracked wall), and a puddle of rancid smelling fluid that Naruto guessed was puke.

Confused, in pain, and no small bit panicked, the now one-armed blonde climbed off the bed and stood on slightly shaky legs. Stumbling across the room to the open doorway, while being thankful he still had his sandals on as he stepped in the vomit by accident, Naruto clung to the wall slightly as he struggled to stay upright. Who knew losing an arm could make you lose your sense of balance?

"GAH! COLD!" Naruto paused as he heard the sudden cry, finding it practically identical the odd fox lady's voice in his dream. ' _Oh! Maybe she's real. Them maybe I could convince her to teach me some of those cool jut- Focus you idiot! You're missing an arm, don't know where you are, and Sasuke could be just as badly hurt!'_ Naruto thought as he smacked himself mentally and focused back to his current situation.

Limping down the empty hallway in with the occasional grunt of pain though, Naruto perked up as the smell of food invaded his nostrils. His stomach growling loudly, Naruto followed his nose towards eagerly towards the source, his sudden tunnel vision for sustenance causing him to miss as he passed the still sleeping forms of Rika and her mother.

Finally entering what could easily be identified as a kitchen, Naruto snapped back to reality when he found himself under the shocked gaze of an elderly woman holding a glass bowl and whisk. Not knowing what to do, Naruto decided to wing it and gave a nervous smile. "Um, excuse me Obaa-chan, but can you tell me where I am and how to get back to Konoha?"

Seiko didn't respond, her brain still processing that the boy whom just a few hours ago was on deaths doorstep from an impaled chest and missing an arm was now standing before her. Sure, she had seen the injuries healing at an astonishing rate, but the mental and emotional fatigue alone should have left him bedridden for at least a few days.

"Hello… Obaa-chan? Are you alright?" Seiko snapped back to reality when she heard the blonde call out to her again. Then when his question registered in her mind, the elderly woman couldn't keep the look of disbelief off her face.

"I should be the one asking you that young man. Do you have any idea of what condition you were in when you came crashing into my home? How are you even standing right now?" She demanded while getting up in Naruto's face.

"Uhhh… …no?"

Seiko's eyebrow twitched rapidly as the boy gave a shrugged while scratching the back of his head before she paused to take a deep breath. "You know what, just go take a seat at the table while I finish breakfast, then we can talk."

Naruto wanted to press for answers, but was silenced by a stern look from the woman. Instead, he nodded his head quickly with a nervous smile, his current track record of dealing with angry women briefly flashing through his mind. That and honestly, his EVERYTHING hurt right now, so sitting down would be kinda nice.

Limping over to said table, the injured blonde couldn't withhold a sigh as the pressure was taken off his tired legs, before grunting slightly as a fresh wave of pain shot through the remaining stump of his arm. He instinctually reached up to grab the aching limb with his good arm, only to end up grasping at thin air for several moments before his brain caught up with him and he stopped. He glanced down at the tiny nub that was left, occasionally wiggling the bandaged lump every few seconds with a slightly pained blank expression.

' _Poor boy, it's finally hitting him,'_ Seiko thought with a frown as she saw this happen. Having been a military nurse during WWII, the elderly woman had seen her fair share of men whom had lost limbs during combat and easily recognized what was going on. Yes, before he 'knew' his arm was gone, but the reality of it was only just starting to dawn on him as the shock wore off.

Luckily his reaction wasn't as severe as some of the men she had treated, them having screamed and yelled in denial, while he merely sunk further into his chair with a mildly depressed sigh. ' _Kami, I really hope Tsunade-baachan can fix this.'_ Naruto thought. He was stupid, something even he would admit to at times, but even he knew the impact losing his arm could and would have on his ninja career. Not only could he not fight properly anymore, but nearly all of his jutsus were now useless unless he had someone there to help with the hand signs.

But he still had plenty of hope, Tsunade wasn't called the greatest medical ninja in the Elemental Nations for nothing after all. ' _I mean, she fixed up bushy brow good as new so surely she can patch me good as new!'_ He thought with a smile, remembering how the busty blonde hot-head had fixed Lee's arm and leg after they were crushed by Gaara's sand despite every other doctor saying it was impossible.

His grin swiftly turned to a grimace though as a fresh wave of agony roiled through him. ' _Still sucks like hell though.'_ It was only thanks to his ridiculously high pain tolerance, and some pain meds that Seito had slipped him while he was out cold, that he was even able to somewhat operate normally.

Naruto was broken from when the yellow fox from his dream walked into the room, her fur slightly damp and a towel draped around her shoulders. Renamon paused when she noticed the crippled boy sitting at the table, her eyes locking with his for a brief few seconds before turning away with a barely suppressed flinch as her headache flared up slightly.

"So you are really are real. Stay outa my head from now on!" Naruto said bluntly, making Renamon blink in surprise. "…also, you should really get a hobby or something." He added as an afterthought.

Not expecting him to say something like that the blonde fox digimon could only come up with the intelligent reply of, "Uhhh… what?"

"I don't know what freaky jutsu you used to get in my mind, but you stay away from my mind! I don't need some summons boring memories mixing with mine." Naruto said as he looked away with a huff. He figured that the she had done something similar to the Yamanaka Clan to poke around his thoughts, hence why he saw her in his dreams, and he didn't like that one bit.

It took Renamon a minute to ponder over what he had said before it clicked. ' _Hmm, so we both saw some of the other's memories, the question is how.'_ She thought while taking a seat across from him, a flash of annoyance flaring in her from her memories being called boring, they weren't not! "Maybe you should think first before barreling into someone next time then." She said, deciding to just let him go with whatever he thought had happened for now.

"…Touché,"

"…"

"…"

"What is a hobby?"

"Seriously? You don't know what a hobby is?" Naruto asked incredulously, getting a slow nod in response. "Sheesh, and people say I'm a workaholic." He muttered, remembering the multiple times his friends told him he was training to much.

"Well, a hobby is something you find enjoyable and relaxing… or was it calming and relaxing? Anyway, it's something you do that you find fun and makes you feel less stressed. Some people read, others cook, I prefer gardening myself." He had to fight down a smirk as he remembered those same peoples stunned faces when he had shown them the small garden he had set up on top his apartment building, especially Ino's look of horror when she discovered that he had a green thumb as good as if not better than hers. He still had to thank Ayame for helping him get started.

"Sounds like a waste of time." Renamon stated coldly, finding the idea of goofing around when she could be fighting and absorbing more data so that she could get stronger utterly ridiculous.

"I thought so to at first, but I- oh hi there!" Naruto cut himself off as he waved cheerily to Rumiko and Rika who stood in the door way with shocked expressions as they stared at the smiling one-armed blonde sitting at their table.

At that moment, Seiko walked in with several plates of food. Seeing her daughter and granddaughter standing there, she smiled at them while setting the dishes on the table. "Morning sleeping beauties, you're just in time for breakfast."

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. For those wondering why Naruto isn't freaking out about Renamon or his situation in general, he deals with weird and crazy shit every other week. I honestly think that at this point he'd be used to it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Warning: I will be mentioning the Digimon card game in this chapter, I do not know how to actually play and the rules I find are either in Japanese or badly translated and make no sense, so a good majority will probably be wrong or made up by yours truly. I will also be adding a bit that was suggested to me by an old online buddy of mine who passed a while ago. If this upsets you I apologize now and hope you understand.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 4-

-Last Time-

 _"I thought so to at first, but I- oh hi there!" Naruto cut himself off as he waved cheerily to Rumiko and Rika who stood in the door way with shocked expressions as they stared at the smiling one-armed blonde sitting at their table._

 _At that moment, Seiko walked in with several plates of food. Seeing her daughter and granddaughter standing there, she smiled at them while setting the dishes on the table. "Morning sleeping beauties, you're just in time for breakfast."_

-And Now-

An awkward silence filled the air as the Nonaka family and their odd guests ate breakfast. Rika and her mother were more focused on the one-armed blonde, and the tall anthropomorphic fox in Rumiko's case, sitting at the table than their own meals.

Naruto was completely oblivious to this as he had a bigger dilemma, using chopsticks with his non-dominate hand. Thankfully, Seiko helped him a bit while getting to know the mysterious blonde a bit better.

Renamon just didn't care about the stares, ignoring them in favor of eating.

"Thanks for the food Seiko-obaachan, it tastes almost as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto said with a wide grin as he finished the last bite.

*Giggle* "It was no problem Naruto-san, from the way you've been praising the place I must be doing something right." Naruto had been telling her about his home while they ate. With every detail he told her about it though, the elderly woman's hidden worry and shock grew.

This boy told her a lot of fantastical things about actual ninja's, amazing abilities such as controlling the elements, and dangerous missions that no child should be on. If it wasn't for the fact she now had an actual digimon eating at her table and had seen the boy himself recover at a startling rate she would have been on the phone calling the nearest mental ward.

Instead, she listened intently to everything he said, making sure not to miss a single detail. "Speaking of which, maybe you should call home, I'm sure someone is worried about you right now." She suggested, hoping that she was wrong and that he was just being a kid with an over-active imagination.

"Huh? Oh! Right, Tsunade-Baachan is probably freaking right about now!" Naruto exclaimed before glancing at his missing arm. Looking around, his gazed settled on Rika who was sitting on his other side and still staring at him.

"Well, the phones over- What are you doing!?" Seiko yelled when Naruto suddenly bit his thumb hard enough for it to start bleeding. Instead of answering though, Naruto reached over and grabbed Rika's hand, making her squawk in surprise as she felt the blood smear onto her hand. Before anyone could react, the blonde made three odd signs with the hands before slamming his hand onto the table with the cry of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

*Poof*

Everyone but Naruto and Renamon started coughing loudly as the room was suddenly clouded with smoke. When it cleared, Rika's mother screamed in disgust as they spotted the new inhabitant of the room, a small orange toad with purple and black markings wearing a blue vest.

"Huh, where am- Naruto?' The small toad said as he looked around the room until he spotted the blonde.

"Gamakichi, good to see ya buddy!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he waved to the orange toad. "Could you get a message to Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin, I kinda got myself into a little trouble." He said while gesturing to his missing arm.

Gamakichi looked at him with a deadpan. "Oh really? I thought you were always missing an arm." He stated sarcastically, making Naruto grumble about 'wiseass summons,' "So other than the obvious, anything else I should tell them?"

"Yeah, I'm in some place called… uhhhh. Seiko-baachan, what's this place called again?" Naruto asked the elderly woman as Gamakichi face-palmed.

"We're in Shinjuku dear," Seiko said with a weak smile as she looked between him and the talking toad on her table.

"Right, I'll get it right to them… I'm sure they'll be willing to lend a hand! Ha!" *Poof* Gamakichi said with a laugh before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Naruto growled while glaring at the spot the toad had disappeared as he clenched the table hard enough he embedded his fingers into the wood. "Stupid smartass toads." He started to grumble again before slowly standing up and turning to Renamon. "Can you show me to the bathroom, I need a bath."

"Sure," Renamon said, placing her own chopsticks down on the empty plate as she stood up, stopping for only a moment to pull her tail free when it snagged on the chair she was sitting on. Once they were both gone, silence reigned over the dining room for several minutes until Rika stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." She stated bluntly, dropping her mostly untouched plate by the sink, washed the blood off her hands… again, and marched out the front door.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Naruto had an light blush of embarrassment across his face as Renamon stood behind him dragging one of her clawed digits down the back of his shirt. Without his other arm, he needed the blonde fox's help just to undress. With how damaged most of his clothing was though, this mostly resulted with her essentially cutting the tattered remnants off of him.

"Done," Renamon stated as reached as she reached the bottom of the bloody shirt, causing it to slowly peel off and fall onto his destroyed jacket.

"Thanks for the he… w-w-what a-are y-y-you doing?" Naruto stuttered out, his blush deepening when she had him turn around and started sniffing around his bandages. She didn't answer right away, instead continuing to sniff the injuries reddened wrapping thoroughly. After a minute or so she finally backed away with a satisfied nod before swiftly slicing through them, making them land in the pile of ruined clothing.

Instead of revealing the bloody gash and gory stump that was there just a few hours ago though, it showed everything to be completely healed. The only evidence of said injuries were the still missing arm and a narrow pink scar that sat directly over Naruto's heart.

"I was checking if it was safe to remove the bandages," She stated neutrally while flicking the trace amounts of blood off her claws. "It was."

"…Okay, I'll just… take a bath now…" Naruto said nervously, slightly intimidated by the sight.

"Do as you want," Renamon replied as she vanished in a blur of motion.

"…I wonder if she can teach me how to do that?" Naruto thought aloud as he made sure the door was closed and locked before going to the tub next to the shower and started filling it. "Seriously, pretty much everybody I know can do something like that but me." Memories of Kakashi, Gaara, Jiraiya, and others using the shunshin to vanish like that played through his mind as he pulled off his pants.

Unknown to him, Renamon was still in the room, hiding in the shadows of the surprisingly tall ceiling as she observed him sink into the warm water. Ever since she had that dream she had been interested in the boy. That interest only peaked even further when she saw not only his extremely rapid recovery from almost guaranteed lethal injuries but his ability to summon other beings.

Also during the entirety of breakfast, while it looked like she had been ignoring everything but her food, she had in fact been carefully listening to Naruto as he described his misadventures. Thanks to her many years of experience, Renamon was easily able to tell that he had been telling the truth about the majority of it all.

All of this put together led to the prospect of a much worthier Tamer to make her stronger than Rika. But then again, that was only the first impression. So, just like with Rika, she would observe him until she felt she had enough information to make her final decision.

-With Rika-

The red-headed girl marched down the streets of Shinjuku at a steady pace, her hands stuffed in her pockets, and her eyes staring blankly at her feet. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she tried to process what had happened over the last… seven hours? Eight? It felt likes days.

As much as she hated to admit it, last night's events had left her shaken, very, very shaken. One of the reasons she didn't eat breakfast was because every time she looked at the blonde next to her, visions of him laid out on the floor covered in blood. Even now she could swear she felt the warm, squishy, bloody tissue between her fingers as his face quickly paled…

' _Dang it! Get out of my head!'_ She shouted mentally as she shook her head on frustration. ' _This isn't you. You are strong, you are independent. Not some weak little girl that gets squeamish from a little… blood.'_ She couldn't repress the shiver that ran down her spine as she thought of the life-giving fluid before growling in annoyance, making the few bystanders around her inch away cautiously.

' _Get it together Rika!'_ She told herself as she marched into her favorite card shop. ' _Forget about him. Focus on the cards,'_ With that she submerged herself into the world of digimon trading cards. She checked for new booster pack releases, examined individual rare card sales, and even stopped at a return bin where she dumped a few junk cards she had on hand for in-store credit.

She had finally settled for a few data-type booster packs and was heading towards the checkout when she passed a shelf she hadn't noticed before with several packs on display that she hadn't seen before. It was a large sign next to it with a picture of a white Wargreymon with ice surrounding it and a bunch of writing and a large arrow pointing to a stack of booklets.

' _How in the world did I miss this?'_ She wondered as she read the sign.

 _ **Say hello to the all-new Elemental Mode and Elemental Type cards!**_

 _ **Infuse your deck with the power of Ice, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, and so much more!**_

 _ **For more details please take a pamphlet!**_

Intrigued, she grabbed one of the booklets and started reading. It described how with this new release, the game would now consider elemental alignment in the attack/defense statistics. To make it even more interesting, the new Elemental Mode Cards could be used to change a digimon's natural affinity to a more desired one, such as turning an Ice-type to Water-type when fighting a Fire-type.

Rika found this both cool and irritating, cool since it would add a whole new level of challenge when playing against others, but irritating since that meant she would have to entirely restructure her deck to account for the numerous new weaknesses it now had. Such as how decks now had to have forty per deck instead of thirty to compensate or the new card mechanics.

Grabbing a few of the new booster packs, she checked out and started heading back home, the events of last night completely forgotten… for now.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. The Elemental Card thing was, as I explained at the top, an idea an old online buddy gave me, TheWolfKing975, before they passed two years ago. I am glad I finally have a reason to use it and hope you all liked it as well. As for those confused by Renamon's behavior, when she and Rika first became partners, all the foxy digimon cared about was using Rika to get stronger. Since she still has this mindset and hasn't developed her bond with Rika yet, she sees Naruto as a potential better choice and as such is considering possibly 'trading up'.

Also, to make up for the shortness of this chapter, please enjoy this Omake I had planned for later in the story.

-Learning the Internet-

"So this really holds information about anything you can think of?" Naruto asked excitedly as he sat in front of a state of the art desktop. Rika stood beside him with an exasperated expression as she watched him looked over the results of typing 'ramen' into search engine and start drooling.

She had just spent the last three hours explaining and demonstrating how to use the device after he got curious from watching her use it to do her school work. "Just about. Now I'm going to go get something to eat. Renamon, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She ordered, looking to a dark corner just as her partner 'appeared'.

"Yes Rika," The fox said in her usual monotone as she moved over to Naruto's side with her eyes focused on the screen. Satisfied, the red-head left, the door slamming slightly as it shut behind her.

Renamon remained completely silent as she watched her possible new Tamer search up a variety of random things, including but not limited to ramen, ninjas, toads, and more ramen. Despite not showing it, Renamon felt a small spark of interest as she looked over the variety of results that came up from the boy's series of random searches.

"Hey Renamon, how do you spell your name? I'm kinda curious as to what it'll lead to." Naruto said after he looked up his own name and ended up with several pictures of whirlpools and narutomaki.

"R-e-n-a-m-o-n," She stated blandly, hiding her own curiosity as she watched the boy type in her name.

"Got it, and search," Naruto said dramatically as he hit the enter button…

…only for a look of absolute shock to appear on both his and Renamon's faces as the results quickly popped up on the screen.

-With Rika-

*CRAAAACK!*

Rika had just gotten back to the door of the room she'd left Naruto and Renamon in with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand when she heard the sound of something breaking rang out in the air. Rushing into the room, she could only blink in shock at the sight of an unconscious Naruto with blood streaming out of his nostrils and a horrified/embarrassed looking Renamon who currently had her burning fist punched clean through the computer screen.

"What the heck happened in here?!"

Her question would go unanswered for many, many years.

-End Omake-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism are fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 5-

*Tick Tick Tick Tick*

Naruto sat on the couch in the living room, wearing his freshly washed pants and a tight short-sleeve black shirt that Rumiko had bought for him, watching the TV with Renamon in boredom. It had been two days since he'd ended up with the Nonaka family and not much had happened since that first day.

He'd gone around the city with Rika and Seiko a few times which had left him flabbergasted for a while but had gotten over it after a few hours. He'd also gotten message back from Tsunade telling him to stay put for now and telling him that the retrieval mission had been successful with no casualties, though most of the team and Sasuke himself would be spending a while in the hospital. Though he felt a bit guilty that he was the one who hospitalized Sasuke, Naruto rationalized that it was worth it since he stopped the stubborn Uchiha from running off to Orochimaru.

*Tick Tick Tick Tick*

Right now though, the one-armed blonde was starting to feel stir crazy as he had been doing nothing but sitting around and resting for these last few days thanks to both Seiko and Tsunade's insistence. He couldn't stop fidgeting, his leg twitching and finger constantly fiddling with each-other as he tried to distract himself from his boredom.

*Tick Tick Tick Tick*

Despite the look of absolute calm on her face, Renamon was in no better condition, having been expecting fighting and getting stronger, not sitting around doing nothing. Yes, it gave her plenty of time to observe the boy next to her, but her patience was swiftly wearing thin and she was starting to get antsy.

*Tick Tick Tick Ti-*

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and turned to the fox digimon next to him. "You. Me. Park. Spar. Now!" He said bluntly before marching to the doorway, missing the mixture of annoyance and excitement that flickered through Renamon's eyes.

' _I'll let him commanding me like that slide just this once since this might actually be somewhat entertaining.'_ She thought while vanishing from sight. Using his years of pranking practice, Naruto snuck past Seiko who was reading a paper in the dining room while eating a late breakfast and silently opened and closed the back door.

Once outside, he looked to his side just as Renamon appeared beside him as a smirk crossed his lips. "Race ya!" He yelled while leaping up onto a nearby building and shot off, briefly surprising the blonde fox before she gave a barely noticeable grin.

"Oh, it is on."

-A few minutes later, park-

The park was peaceful today, the trees swaying gently in the wind as the sun brightly shined through the canopy and onto the forest floor and birds chirped their songs through the air. This tranquil scene was completely missed though by the blonde boy and fox digimon as they landed inside a moderate sized clearing at the same, both breathing only slightly heavily.

"You're pretty fast," Naruto said with a wide grin as he got into a loose fighting stance.

"You as well," Renamon said back, appearing to be just standing before him casually but if you looked closely you could see the subtle tensing of her muscles. ' _Amazing, he was able to not only keep up but even managed to tie with me.'_ "Enough talk though, you wanted a spar did you not?"

"Alright, but only taijutsu for this one." Naruto said getting a nod in response before he exploded into motion. Almost faster than Renamon could react, he was in front of her with his fist cocked back for a punch. Blocking the blow with her arms, she cringed slightly from the strength behind it before quickly grabbing the limb and tossing him over her shoulder.

Skidding to a stop several feet away, it was Naruto's turn to go on the defensive as he ducked under a side swipe then caught the kick aimed for his stomach. Using the trapped limb to pull Renamon off her feet, he allowed the momentum to take him down with her and making his armless shoulder dig into her stomach.

Gasping from the sudden loss of air in her lungs and the pain in both her stomach and leg, Renamon retaliated by socking Naruto in the face repeatedly until his grip slacked enough for her to break it. With a spectacular display of her natural flexibility, she grabbed him with her legs before lifting herself into a handstand and doing an upside-down suplex that embedded Naruto several inches into the ground.

Flipping back onto her feet, Renamon watched in mild surprise as Naruto easily pulled himself out of the earth and spit out a mouthful of dirt and blood, his grin still on his lips as he jumped her with his fist raised. Moving to block the punch, Renamon's eyes widened in shock and pain as at the last second Naruto twisted his body in mid-air and introduced his sandaled foot with the side of her abdomen. Dazed from the unexpected blow, she was left defenseless to the second kick that struck her shoulder and the punch to her now exposed back that sent her skipping across the grassy earth until she collided with a tree.

Getting back up slowly, Renamon wobbled slightly as she saw double for a few moments before shaking it off, wiping the blades of grass and bark off her face, and blurring out of sight. It was only thanks to pure reflex that Naruto was able to spin around and catch the fist flying at him. Unfortunately, that left him completely open to the rising kick to his chin that sent him several yards into the air.

Appearing above him, Renamon went to deliver another kick to send him flying back to the ground, only caught by surprise when he not only managed to dodge it by contorting his body at a painful angle but also grab her extended limb and use it to pull her into grapple as they both went into free-fall.

Renamon managed to struggle free after several seconds thanks to Naruto's missing arm but was too late to stop the fall as they both crashed into the earth, kicking up a large cloud of dust and debris.

When it cleared, it revealed both of them already back up and good to keep going. "Ready for round two?"

-Several Hours Later-

Rika growled in annoyance as she marched home from her school Kagurazaka Girls' Academy or as she called it 'Prissy Mc-Girlieville'. Most of the time she could tolerate the place as most of the other girls had learned to leave her alone at this point, and she'd just come to accept she'd have to wear the stupid girly uniform. But today, today had been a 'special lesson' day where the teacher spent hours droning on about how to be a 'proper lady'. It made her sick just thinking about it.

She was torn from her thoughts as she entered her house by the sight of her partner and… house guest sitting on the couch watching TV with a multitude of bandages on various parts of their bodies. Naruto had a large smirk on his face while Renamon looked an odd combination of impressed and irritated. "What the heck happened to you two?" Rika asked bluntly, getting the two to look at her.

"Oh hey Rika-chan, *Twitch* Me and Rena-chan just had a small spar at the park to pass some time." Naruto told her, missing the redhead's brow twitching at the added suffix to her name.

"It was an okay match," Renamon said in her usual monotone, making Naruto stick his tongue out at her playfully.

"You're just saying that because you lost," He retorted, making the fox digimon 'Hmph' and turn away.

Rika blinked in surprise for a few seconds before staring at Renamon with a dull look. "You lost to him? Seriously?" Her supposedly super strong digimon partner lost to a crippled human boy with only one arm?

"…He has a surprising amount of durability and endurance." Renamon muttered, thankful her fur hid the embarrassed blush that crossed her cheeks. When they had first started, the both of them were almost evenly matched with her having a slight advantage. However, after the first three or four rounds her stamina had started running out and her body taking too much damage while Naruto just took everything she could throw at him and kept going.

Eventually the whole thing was concluded with her conceding defeat after she ended up overtaxing herself and fell over from exhaustion. The most embarrassing part for Renamon was how she needed Naruto to carry her back to the house piggyback style. After that the duo got chewed out by Seiko (Who somehow made even Renamon shiver in fear from the scolding), patched themselves up, and went back to the couch where they proceeded to watch several episodes of the digimon TV series.

Rika just continued to look at the duo blankly for several moments before sighing in irritation and walking away. "Whatever, I'm going to my room. Renamon you better be ready for tonight."

"Of course, Rika,"

"Oi! Don't forget me! If you're going out for a fight there's no way I'm gonna miss it." Naruto said, making Rika stop in the hallway with a groan of annoyance.

"Fine, but you better not slow me down." She said over her shoulder before stepping into her room, which had thankfully been cleaned of all the blood and vomit but still had the cracked section of wall, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Naruto frowned slightly at her dismissive and rude attitude, reminding him just a little too much about a certain duck-assed haired teammate of his. "Man, someone really needs to pull that stick out of her ass one of these days." He stated, having pretty much the exact same type of interaction with her ever since she came back from that walk on the first day.

Renamon's brows furrowed at that. "I've never heard that expression before, what exactly do you mean by it?" She asked.

"Well…" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head as he struggled to think on how to put it. "…to put simply it means she needs an attitude adjustment. She acts way too stuck-up and arrogant, like she's some big bad tough guy and that everyone else is just fodder that will get in the way." He stated, not beating around the bush at all.

"I… can see that somewhat, but I do not see the problem so far," Renamon said, getting a dry look from Naruto.

"That's because you act almost the exact same way," He told her bluntly, if this insulted the fox digimon at all she didn't show it as her face maintained its usual blank expression. "Plus, I've seen what that kind of attitude leads to." Memories of his last fight with Sasuke played through his head as he unconsciously grabbed the remaining stump of his missing limb.

"And what would that be exactly?" Renamon asked callously, obviously not taking what he was saying seriously still.

Naruto looked Renamon straight in the eyes with a glare making her freeze. "It ended with my best friend and teammate trying to kill me all in the name of _more power_." He told her harshly before stomping off, leaving the stunned fox digimon in her spot.

However, it wasn't his little piece that had left her shocked, it was the fact that for a brief few moments she had sworn that the sclera of his eyes had bled into a dark black…

…just like hers.

-End Chapter-

AN: Again sorry for the short chapter, I will try and make the next one much longer next time. Hope you all liked the fight scene, though if you read my Humon? story you might be complaining how this Naruto is so much stronger than that one0 for some reason. Just to clarify, he's not, Humon? Naruto just seemed weaker as he was still adjusting to not only his new form but also with no longer having the Kyuubi which affected his abilities for a while and only in recent chapters is he starting to balance out. Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Note: If you see a * next to a word, phrase, fact, ect then something about it will be mentioned in the authors note below. Unless used for sound effects.

Thank you and please enjoy

Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 6-

-Last Time-

 _"Well…" Naruto started, scratching the back of his head as he struggled to think on how to put it. "…to put simply it means she needs an attitude adjustment. She acts way too stuck-up and arrogant, like she's some big bad tough guy and that everyone else is just fodder that will get in the way." He stated, not beating around the bush at all._

 _"I… can see that somewhat, but I do not see the problem so far," Renamon said, getting a dry look from Naruto._

 _"That's because you act almost the exact same way," He told her bluntly, if this insulted the fox digimon at all she didn't show it as her face maintained its usual blank expression. "Plus, I've seen what that kind of attitude leads to." Memories of his last fight with Sasuke played through his head as he unconsciously grabbed the remaining stump of his missing limb._

 _"And what would that be exactly?" Renamon asked callously, obviously not taking what he was saying seriously still._

 _Naruto looked Renamon straight in the eyes with a glare making her freeze. "It ended with my best friend and teammate trying to kill me all in the name of more power." He told her harshly before stomping off, leaving the stunned fox digimon in her spot._

 _However, it wasn't his little piece that had left her shocked, it was the fact that for a brief few moments she had sworn that the sclera of his eyes had bled into a dark black…_

… _just like hers._

-And Now-

Rika and Naruto stalked down the dark streets of Shinjuku in silence while a barely noticeable yellow blur dashed across the structures above them, giving away Renamon's presence as she followed them. "…So why are we just wandering around in the middle of the night?" The one-armed blonde asked curiously while they walked, his anger at Renamon having dissipated at that point, mostly. "I thought we were going to go fight something."

"We are, but first we have to find a digimon to fight." Rika said curtly as she stared at the device in her hand, though there was a tinge of excitement to her words. She had been in a somewhat good mood since she'd gotten home and remade her deck with the new cards she got. The prospect of using it for the first time in actual combat had her almost shaking with adrenaline.

"How? By wandering around randomly until we just happen to find one?"

And just like that the redhead felt her eagerness replaced with irritation with an eyebrow starting to twitch as she had a pretty good idea where this was going. "No, this," She waves her D-power* in front of his face. "will go off when a digimon is close by and then lead us to it." ' _I swear if he starts asking stupid questions over and over again I'm going to…'_ Due to the graphic content within this train of thought, the remainder of it cannot be shown.

. "So… we ARE just walking around until we stumble into a fight." Naruto said with a deadpan, earning a light glare from the redhead that easily he shrugged off. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't involve sitting around doing nothing, I'm all for it." Rika just sighed in annoyance and continued walking while staring at her D-power.

Meanwhile on the rooftops, Renamon was pretty much on auto-pilot as she tailed the duo. Her mind was busy going over what she had seen earlier. ' _How? How did his eyes change like that? It couldn't have been a trick of the light, I was looking it right at him. And he can't be a digimon in disguise, that's for su-GAH!'_ Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden sharp pain within her noggin, making her stumble slightly and almost fall before she managed to catch herself. ' _Sovereigns damn it! Not again!'_ It was something she had kept entirely to herself, but ever since she'd waken up from that memory dream thing she'd been having migraines on a regular basis, usually every few hours or so.

Though Renamon was pretty sure that Rika's grandmother knew about them somehow, since she'd always find a pair of tablets by the futon she'd been using with Seiko's scent all over them. Without pause, one of the fox digimon's hands darted to her other arm and reached underneath the upper part of sleeve, pulling out said tablets after a few seconds.

After swallowing the bitter medication and repressing a sigh of relief as the pain stopped, Renamon's expression returned to the definition of calm and collected. Yet, if you looked closely, one could see as her paws scrunched up into fists with hints of blue flame around them. ' _What is wrong with me? I came here to get stronger, to unlock my evolution, to become the best of the best...'_ She thought as her gaze hardened. ' _…and yet, after barely even a week in this world and I feel like I've gotten so much weaker. Hell, a mere human was able to defeat me in straight combat.'_

Yes, Naruto was much stronger than any human she'd seen before, but even that fight should have been a breeze for her. He only had one arm for crying out loud! Before she could delve further into her frustration though, Renamon froze up as her fur suddenly stood on end.

At the same time Rika and Naruto stopped walking as her D-power started going off and started projecting a holographic compass. "Finally," The redhead of the two said with a smirk as she pivoted on her heel to face the way the arrow was pointing, "Let's get going before we miss all the acti-What are you doing!?" Rika shrieked when after barely three steps she suddenly found herself being lifted off her feet by Naruto.

"Taking a shortcut," Naruto said with a grin, oblivious or ignoring the girl's yells of indignation as he swung her onto his back. On instinct, Rika wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched his waist tightly with her thighs, Naruto adding support to one leg with his arm. "Now hold on tight!"

"Put me dooOOOOOWN!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs as Naruto leapt several feet into the air and landed on the rooftop next to Renamon. The two blondes only shared a brief glance and a nod before disappearing in blurs of movement, the only proof they were there being the fading screams of a terrified redhead.

In their haste to leave, none of them noticed as a plain black car appear from the shadows of an alley way and drive up to where the two kids were just standing. The driver, a generic looking man with plain brown hair wearing a crisp black suit with a weird radar gun thing in one hand, stepped out and looked at the top of the building while raising his free hand to his ear. "Command this is analysis team. Visual contact has been lost, repeat visual contact of Anomaly and the Wild One has been lost."

…

…

*Ksht* [ _Roger that analysis team. Did you manage to complete your primary object?_ ] A soft, feminine voice asked over the crackling radio.

Raising the radar gun in his grip, the man glanced at a readout that was displayed on the back of it then at the other men barely visible in the car hunched over a laptop, getting a thumbs-up in response. "Affirmative, new virtual bio-scan acquired from Anomaly."

[ _Then return to Hypnos immediately, that data is a level Alpha priority._ ]

"Understood, we're on our way now." The man said while climbing back into the car and quickly driving off.

-Back with our Protagonist-

"What's with the weird fog dome?" Naruto asked as he landed just outside a construction zone where said dome. Rika clambered off his back as soon as they stopped moving, huffing slightly from screaming and the adrenaline still coursing through her. Though this didn't stop her from sending her strongest glare at Naruto while she did so.

"It's a digital field, an unusual phenomenon that happens whenever most digimon manage to bio-emerge into the real world." Renamon stated, landing right beside her tamer and the one-armed blond with her usual grace. "It usually dissipates after an hour or whenever something makes it 'pop'. Until then it acts like a barrier that keeps the newly arrived digimon inside."

Naruto nodded despite not really understanding it, before yelping in pain as a recovered Rika kicked him harshly in the shin before getting right in his face. "Never. Do. That. Again." She growled out through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word with a sharp jab to Naruto's chest.

With her piece said, the angry redhead marched into the dome, shortly followed by Renamon and Naruto. However as soon as the two blondes crossed the veil of vapor, both recoiled as an extremely pungent smell invaded their nostrils. And judging by the coughing sounds just ahead of them they weren't the only ones affected.

"Oh Kami, what the hell is that smell?" Naruto gagged out as he struggled to hold down his dinner.

*Sniff* "Ugh, gasoline I think… … …oh sovereigns damn it." Renamon swore with a facepalm as the fog cleared enough for all three of them to make out several large piles of black sludge with faces surrounding them. "Petromon*, it just had to be Petromon."

"Run into them before?" Naruto asked, pulling out a kunai he kept hidden in his sleeve and slicing apart a couple of them, before sighing in annoyance as they quickly reformed.

"Twice, they're just as stupid and almost as annoying as their cousins the Numemon, and those things like to throw their own feces at others." While she spoke, Renamon acrobatically avoided several shots of black goo that started rapidly eating through the ground as soon as it made contact. "Power Paw!" She cried out while smashing her blue flaming fist into the closest ones, causing them to light up light little bonfires before exploding into glowing red flecks of data. "Best thing to do is burn them, anything else barely phases them."

"Oh sure, let me just whip up some like that, I'll get right on it," Naruto said with a deadpan as he blocked used a kunai to slice several more tendrils trying to grab him and Rika, resulting in his clothing getting covered with the ooze. "Oi! Are you going to stand there like a moron or get to cover already?" He asked, glancing back at the redhead he was protecting standing there like nothing was wrong.

Rika rolled her eyes while slowly drawing a card from her deck. "I don't need to hide, Renamon and I have this covered." She said confidently while swiping the card through her D-power in a dramatic fashion, the small device generating a small arc of electricity as she did so. "Digi-modify! Flame Mode activate!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Renamon gained a slight glow around her. When it stopped her blonde fur had an orange tint to it and her white fur a red tint, her fists and feet were now engulfed in bright oranges flames, and her eyes were completely obscured by blue fire.

However, before the foxy digimon even had a chance to try out this interesting new form, all chaos broke out as the entire area suddenly caught ablaze in the blink of an eye. The reason, Petromon ljust like snails and slugs leave trails of slime behind as they move, only highly flammable just like themselves. And since these digimon had spent several minutes alone and confined to such a small area, most of the ground was currently soaked in this combustible substance.

Rika and Renamon were fine as the former was just outside the soaked area and the later was currently immune to fire when this happened. Naruto on the other hand was neither and was swiftly caught up in the sudden inferno. "GAAAAAAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" The blond screamed at the top of his lungs, running around in circles while his oil soaked clothes were quickly being incinerated. "SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT ALREADY!"

Thinking fast, Renamon allowed the effects of the card to dissipate before grabbing Naruto by his collar. Hopping out of the blaze, she landed next to pile of loose earth and promptly shoved the burning blonde headfirst into it, burying him up to his ankles and smothering the flames.

"Mfff Mfhm (Thank you)." Naruto said in a muffled voice as his feet wiggled in a comical manner. "…Mmm Hmmfle Hff Mff (Now get me out of here)." Luckily for him, Renamon could understand what he was saying and lazily dragged him out by one foot. *Thump* "…ow."

As Naruto stood up and dusted himself off though, Rika's face gained a light green hue as the remaining tatters of his shirt fell apart, revealing the slightly pink but otherwise unhurt skin flesh beneath. Now the blonde didn't have some ridiculous chiseled statue figure, but his muscles were clearly much more defined and lithe than that of an average thirteen-year-old's.

However, all Rika was seeing was blood and bits of flesh as memories of that night flashed through her mind suddenly. Quickly adverting her eyes, she instead looked towards Renamon with what she hoped was a commanding gaze. "What are you waiting for Renamon, that data isn't going to download itself." She said while pointing to the large cluster of red particles that were slowly starting to disperse.

The fox digimon didn't bother to reply verbally, opting to just walk over to the data in question. Taking a deep breath, her body once again gained a slight glow, only now she was hovering a few inches off the ground as the red flecks of light were rapidly drawn towards her and soaked into her body. The process itself barely took a minute, Renamon felt invigorated with the flood of new power…

…for all of four seconds before her headache from before flared up suddenly. She was only just able to suppress herself from wincing, the only visible sign of her discomfort being a mild twitch of her eye.

At the exact same time, Naruto grimaced slightly with a hiss as he also got a headache, albeit a very mild one*, and a sharp pain that shot through where his missing arm would be. "Damn stupid ghost pain thingy." He grumbled while resisting the urge to try and rub the hurting area that didn't exist. Seiko had explained that he was suffering from 'Phantom Pains*' and said that they would likely fade away over time. Yet, if anything, the more time passed they just seemed to be getting gradually worse for him.

"I would recommend we leave soon, your worlds emergency services are probably already on their way." Renamon stated as she gestured to the still burning, but thankfully contained, giant ball of fire not even thirty feet from them. Naturally, as soon as those words passed her lips, the distinct sound of police and fire department sirens started to fill the air as red and blue lights flashed in the distance.

Rika was in agreement, but just as they were about to go, she spotted a glaring issue. The only way for her to go currently was towards where the sirens were coming from, since all that was behind her was a massive wall of fire and the sides were blocked off by tall fences and buildings.

Well… there was one other way she could go.

Glancing at her digimon partner, the redhead's teeth grit in annoyance when she got a look that clearly said 'Hell to the no!' in response before Renamon disappeared from sight. ' _Great, just great. Now I have to ask the idiot for help.' *Sigh*_ "Naruto… give me a lift. Now."

Said blond looked at her with confusion as his head tilted. ' _Wasn't she just yelling at me about doing?'_ He wondered before shrugging it off and turning away from her so that she could climb onto his back. Once securely in place, he crouched lightly before springing straight into the air just as the police and fire department arrived, narrowly missing getting spotted.

When they got back to the Nonaka residence though, Rika's mother ended up seeing them as Rika was getting off Naruto's still bare back. This resulted in everyone getting tinnitus from her squealing at the top of her lungs and Rika almost needing a new spine from the model giving her an extremely strong hug. Rumiko then proceeded to run off to her car with her struggling daughter while demanding 'All of the details.'

Seeing the obvious distress and discomfort the poor girl was in, Naruto and Renamon did what they believed was the right thing…

… and blatantly ignored her while going to bed for the night, because it had been a long day and they both were tired.

Since there was only one guest room, the duo was forced to share for the time being. Though this didn't seem to bother either of them as the moment they reach said room, they simply meandered across the room to their respective futon. Sitting on his, Naruto pulled off his ruined pants and looked them over with a sigh. "Man, I need to get more durable clothes." He said while tossing the destroyed article of clothing into the trashcan by the door.

"Or you could just avoid getting set on fire." Renamon said in a casually tone as she sat on a down on a stool with a comb and started brushing out the bits of dirt and debris caught in her fur.

"Says the one that set me on fire in the first place." Naruto grumbled, getting up and walking over to a large dresser that sat in in the corner. Opening the middle drawer and pulling out a pair of plain black shorts, he slipped them on with some difficulty then grabbed a matching tee from the top drawer.

He was just about to put it on as well when he heard a soft swear coming from across the room. Looking over curiously, he was greeted with the sight of Renamon struggling in vain to reach a spot on her upper back where something had gotten stuck in her fur. "Need some help?"

"No… I can… get it myself." Renamon grunted out as she continued to try and contort her arms far enough to reach the foreign object. Naruto watched this go on for several minutes before the humor of the sight was finally gone and it was starting to become a little sad.

With a sigh, he finished getting dressed then walked over to the digimon. "Move your arms, I'll get it." He told Renamon, getting a grumble in response as she reluctantly did so.

"Fine, but be careful that area is sensi-TIVE!*" She yelped as Naruto's fingers slipped through her fur and scraped against the skin underneath as he wrapped them around the object, a stone most likely from when their spar.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful," Naruto said as he pulled the stone free, only for his eyes to widen when an extra bloody inch was revealed. "Holy crap! How the hell were you still able to fight with this?" Naruto asked, holding the jagged rock out for her to see as the blood on it rapidly dissolved into data*.

Renamon took one look at it and scoffed. "Hmph, like such a little thing would stop me." She stated in a matter of fact tone while rolling her eyes. While outwardly she was her usual stoic and calm, inwardly was an entire different matter. ' _Oh thank Fanglongmon! That thing was itching and stinging like crazy!'_

"Eh whatever, I'm gonna get rid of… what the hell?" Naruto asked, his and Renamon's eyes widened in shock and confusion as the bits of data from the fox digimon's blood circled around his hand before seeping into it.

"That's a good questi-GAH!" Renamon screamed out as her headache was suddenly ramped up to a fifteen, causing her to collapse to the floor holding her skull.

"Renamon! What's wron-ACK!" Naruto collapsed, due to a large jolt of pain that shot through both his head and body. Landing right beside the fox digimon, they both started convulsing in silent agony as arcs of electricity started jumping between them.

Renamon clutched her head so tight that small trickles of blood started to ooze out as flashes of Naruto's memories appeared in her mind. She saw as that Sasuke boy impaled him through the chest with an electric attack, him getting second place in a ramen eating contest against a blind looking girl with blue hair*, watching as he tried to get the attention of that pink-haired girl only for her to bash him over the head them fawn over Sasuke.

Meanwhile Naruto shook and twitched as his whole body felt like it was filled with liquid fire. Similar images cropped inside his own mind, though once again they were all of Renamon fighting and/or destroying various digimon before downloading their data. At the same time, whenever a jolt of static washed over him, for the briefest of moments a transparent silhouette of Renamon could be seen cloaked over him.

With each passing second the pain got worse for them, the electricity flew around wilder, the memories more distorted, and the outline more solid looking. Then finally, after what felt like an eternity (really about ten minutes), the whole thing seemed to reach its peak before a blindingly bright flash filled the entire room, followed by a pair of screams of absolute agony.

When it cleared, both blondes could be seen lying on the floor, completely out cold, drenched in sweat, and had somehow ended up snuggled right up to eachother. It was this scene that Seiko, who had been out shopping, found when she returned and was putting away the laundry. She took one look at this and the basket of laundry she was holding fell to the floor with a solid *thud* as a fire filled her eyes.

' _They had better not have done what I think they have done! That boy is WAY too young to even be considering having sex yet, especially in MY house.'_ She thought as she looked at the duo in their compromising position, her anger causing her to have tunnel vision and miss the slight scorch marks along the walls, ceiling, and floor. Marching over until she was towering over their sleeping forms, she felt her temper rise as she looked down at them.

Renamon was partially curled up in a fetal position, her head pressed against Naruto's chest and her puffed out tail curled around his leg. Naruto meanwhile had his chin resting against the foxy digimon's head, his arms were wrapped around her torso and his leg was...

' _Wait, armS!?'_ Seiko thought as her eyes locked onto Naruto's right shoulder, her gaze widening in shock as instead of a useless stump there was now a fully functional arm. A fur covered and clawed arm with a small glowing screen thing on the back of the hand that looked just like the one she'd seen Rika messing around with*.

…

…

…

"…I am too old for this shit."

-End Chapter-

AN: Well, now Naruto has a new arm and is now a hybrid like in Humon?. Not only that, but he is also now on Hypnos's radar. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Now, for all of you who keep PMing me about the digivice names, the digivices in this season are called both D-arcs and D-powers, I checked. I will just keep referring to them as the latter since that's what I've been doing so please stop messaging me about that. Petromon are a digimon that I made up for this chapter, they are champion level but rather weak only being slightly stronger than Numemon and as you could probably figure out, their name is based off the word petroleum.

Now, as for Naruto and Renamon's headaches, those are due to the fact their minds are still somewhat connected after their first 'encounter', with Naruto not having as much an issue with it thanks to being used to having others in his head, ie the Kyuubi. For the blood thing, I'm going off the idea that digimon have it and can bleed, but it simply dissolves away into data either shortly after leaving the body or when the digimon themselves die.

And finally, yes Naruto has a digivice embedded inside his new arm, and no that doesn't mean he's Renamon's new tamer. It will act almost identically to a regular D-Power but will have a few added functions that will be revealed later. Now to the bit most of you probably care about the most, the pairing. I will be putting up two polls after I upload this chapter, one for who the pairing is and the other for if it will be a single or double pairing since many of you have been requesting that or a harem and I don't write harems. Thank you and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism are fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like this story no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter Seven-

-Last Time-

 _'They had better not have done what I think they have done! That boy is WAY too young to even be considering having sex yet, especially in MY house.' She thought as she looked at the duo in their compromising position, her anger causing her to have tunnel vision and miss the slight scorch marks along the walls, ceiling, and floor. Marching over until she was towering over their sleeping forms, she felt her temper rise as she looked down at them._

 _Renamon was partially curled up in a fetal position, her head pressed against Naruto's chest and her puffed out tail curled around his leg. Naruto meanwhile had his chin resting against the foxy digimon's head, his arms were wrapped around her torso and his leg was..._

 _'Wait, armS!?' Seiko thought as her eyes locked onto Naruto's right shoulder, her gaze widening in shock as instead of a useless stump there was now a fully functional arm. A fur covered and clawed arm with a small glowing screen thing on the back of the hand that looked just like the one she'd seen Rika messing around with._

…

…

…

 _"…I am too old for this shit."_

-And Now, Unknown Location, Twenty Minutes before-

Two men stood inside a large room in almost complete silence. The first was a tall blonde man, his eyes hidden by a pair of shades and a neutral frown on his lips as he idly flicked a lighter open and shut. The other was a slightly shorter, slightly balding, military looking man that looked like he was constipated. They were both focused on two women who were sat in bulky metal chairs raised into the air by long metal arms that would move around in a seemingly random pattern to different section of a large domed screen that surrounded them while they typed away.

The most interesting part of said screen was the multitudes of pictures of a certain whiskered blonde. Some looked like regular photos but the majority were thermal images, X-rays, and an unknown kind that simply showed a 3D outline of his body that was mostly blue with various degrees of red spreading through them. Each of these photos were surrounded with dozens of holographic pages that were covered with various forms of code, stats, or what looked to be utter nonsense.

Finally, after several minutes, the women seem to finish and the chairs lowered back to the ground and pulled off the visors that were over their eyes. "God these things are so uncomfortable. Would it really be that hard to add some cushioning to them at least Mitsuo? And who's the new guy?" The left one, a tall woman with reddish brown hair asked as she stretched, causing her back and shoulders to crack loudly as the bones realigned themselves while the other woman, a short meek looking woman with dirty blonde hair, nodded slowly on agreement.

"I'll put it under deliberation Riley, however right now we other things to worry about." The now named Mitsuo said dully while gesturing to the man beside him. "Riley, Tally, this is the head of directors, Ramirez Darelite, he has… _requested_ a full in-person briefing on Hypnos's current investigation." He said with gritted teeth. He disliked when the higher ups interfered with his work. They barely understand anything that he was doing, and yet kept insisting on making decisions that would supposedly benefit his project without his consent.

Not like he had a choice but to comply anyway, one little disagreement from him and *Poof* there goes his funding.

"Uh, okay, but what can we tell you that our bi-weekly reports haven't?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow. She personally made sure that every single detail they had was crammed into those buggers so she and Tally wouldn't have to deal with these kinds of things. ' _Plus it's our fricking break time, couldn't this have waited.'_ She mentally grumbled.

Clearing his throat loudly, Mr. Darelight made a show of walking around the duo and stopping in front of a picture of Naruto, this one being from his spar with Renamon as it showed them in an armlock as their foreheads pressed against each-other. "I'd just like to hear it straight from the source rather than from a piece of paper, so much easier to tell if it's… completely accurate." Both women tensed at that, easily catching the hidden meaning to his words.

' _I want to know if you're hiding something from me.'_

"Of course," Riley said as calmly as she could. "Where would you like us to start?"

"What exactly is Anomaly?" The director asked while gesturing to the photo. "Discounting his missing arm, he appears to be just like any other child. And yet, he is clearly capable of going toe to toe against these Wild Ones as you call them, something not even the best train military men can do." A somber air filled the room for a few seconds as memories of those first few confrontations with recently bio-emerged digimon flashed through their minds. So many lives lost.

Just as quickly though, that ambience was shattered when Riley spoke. "We're not entirely sure, when Subject Anomaly first appeared, we had at first assumed that he was just a child." She explained while walking back to her chair and typing in a few commands. Several more photos appeared on the part of the screen Darelight was next too, showing Naruto through the windows of the Nonaka residence talking with Seiko, Rumiko, Rika, or Renamon while hanging around the house.

"However, not only could we not find a single record pertaining to his identity no matter how hard we looked, we picked up small amounts of digital energy emanating from his body while we were doing a data scan of the house to locate the Wild One." Tally said meekly, hiding behind Riley slightly as she pushed a button on her own consol. This caused the images to turn into the empty blue versions like before, however unlike the previous versions these ones only had a very small amount of red, mostly focused around the arm stub and his stomach.

"Sound pretty cut and dry to me, a Wild One in disguise."

"We thought so at first as well, then we found this…" A picture of bloody and sliced up bandages appeared on screen long with the sheet of a DNA exam, "…inside their trash on the second day of observation." Riley said as she had a section of the test results highlighted.

"Male, 13 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, and most definitely human. It's an exact match right down to the whisker marks on his cheeks." Tally finished, peeking out from her human shield as she spoke. "We triple checked just to be sure."

"And yet he has the signature of a Wild One?" The old man asked in a disbelieving tone. "Clearly that means that either your equipment is faulty or the blood was fake."

"Again, triple checked sir," Riley said, her dislike of this man growing rapidly at the way he talked down on them. His tone of voice making it sound like he could do so much better than them without even trying. "The bloods genuine and our tech is just fine."

"Then feel free to explain how this is possible Ms. Ohtori, go right ahead."

Her teeth gritting together hard enough to audible groan under the pressure, Riley typed again and more blue/red images appeared in an orderly line. "Each of these were taken every day after the discovery of Anomaly in this exact order. Notice something odd?" She asked sarcastically.

Either ignoring or missing said sarcasm, Mr. Darelight looked over each picture carefully. "It's spreading."

"Like a beneficial cancer," Tally mumbled, "The data is spreading, blending, and combining with the human DNA and forming something much more complex, a harmonious and more effective mixture between the two."

"It's seemingly making him stronger, faster, more durable, and god only knows what else as it develops." Riley said as she played the full clip of Naruto and Renamon's spar. The man nodded his head slowly, not even flinching as he saw the boy take a devastating blow to the sternum only to shrug it off and return the favor with a spinning double kick to Renamon's back that set her right back to the hard earth.

"Why hasn't he been detained then? Not only is he clearly dangerous, but a more ' _thorough'_ study of his body could prove invaluable towards improved countermeasures." He suggested, not seeing the utter disgusted looks on Riley and Tally's faces or the ever-so-slight amount of distaste on Mitsuo since he was facing the screen.

"We-" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Riley was never more thankful then that moment when the alarms went off and she and Tally were given the perfect excuse to stop talking to that man. Quickly hopping into their seats and putting on their eye covers, they were raised high into the air again as the images from before were replaced with a complex looking map that covered every inch of the domed screen.

"Massive digital signature detected. Tracking." Tally said as she and Riley were rapidly moved to various sections of the map.

"Well, seeing as you're busy, I'll come back to finish this debriefing later." Mr. Ramirez said as he walked towards the elevator. Pushing the call button, he only had to wait a few seconds before it dinged and the doors opened. "And make no mistake, we will be finishing this." He said just before the doors closed.

"…That guy was a dick." Riley said bluntly, getting nods of agreement from both her co-workers even though she clearly couldn't see them. *Beep* "Trace complete… wait a second, that can't be right. The signal's coming from this side!" Just as she spoke a pulse of light washed over them and the everything electronic shut down.

"…"

"…"

"I want to know exactly what caused that the instant everything is back online." Mitsuo said angrily before marching out of the room himself.

"…"

"He's coming back to get us down from here, right?"

-Nonaka Residence, the Next Morning-

Cerulean eyes slowly flickered open as a yawn escaped from their owner's mouth. When Naruto tried to sit up and get ready for his day though, he found he couldn't thanks to an unexpected weight on his chest holding him down. Blinking away the blurriness in his vision, the blonde's eyebrow arced in confusion when he was greeted with the softly snoring form of a certain foxy digimon dozing away on top of him.

' _Uuuh, when did Renamon become a cuddler?'_ He wondered while trying to carefully get out from under the blonde fox, only to become trapped when Renamon's arms wrapped tightly around him subconsciously. "Crap-baskets," He groaned, dropping his head back on his pillow as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Trust me dear, that is the least of your worries right now." A familiar feminine voice said, making Naruto's head shoot back up in surprise. Looking towards the source, Naruto's face turned as pale as a ghost when he found himself under the gaze of one Seiko Hata standing in the doorway.

*Gulp* "…I swear, this is not what it looks like."

"Relax dear, I know nothing happened." ' _At least I'm ninety percent sure they didn't do anything.'_ She thought while she pulled out a pair of ear plugs. "And as I said, that's the least of your worries young man. I'd recommend you take a look at your missing arm." Seiko suggested before stuffing the sound blockers into her ears. ' _Like a band-aid… Like a band-aid…'_

Blinking at the sudden change of topic and rather odd suggestion, Naruto none the less looked down at what he thought would be a small lump of useless bone and tissue.

"…"

"…"

"Haaaa..."

-Rika's Room-

The infamous 'digimon queen' was passed out cold as Ms. Nonaka gently set her onto her bed. The poor girl was completely exhausted from the very thorough interrogation from her mother last night. Rumiko had been absolutely relentless on trying to get some form of juicy and girly gossip from the red-head, to the point she hadn't even realized how late she had kept them both out until she'd seen the sun rising.

They'd only gotten back a few minutes ago, with Rika having fallen asleep on the way back. And now that her daughter was all nice and tucked in, Rumiko was looking forward to a nice long relaxing nap herself until…

" **WHAT THE FUCK!"** *Shatter*

"Darn it, I liked those windows!" The woman unintentionally yelled as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears before glancing at her daughter to make sure she was all right. "…How is she still asleep after that?!"

-Hypnos Computer Room-

Riley groaned tiredly as she fiddled around with the main breakers while Tally held a flashlight. Thankfully, Mitsuo came back to help the two of them get down after fetching a ladder, but then immediately assigned them to fix the power issue before they could go home.

This wasn't as simple as resetting the power grid though, as the data pulse had completely fried out all of the fuses and circuit breakers meaning every single one had to be replaced. Riley had never been happier for twenty-four-hour electronic stores, or that one just happened to be a ten minute drive away. She was also glad she was able to place the bill on work fees, cause those things weren't exactly cheap.

"And… done!" She declared as she finally clicked the last new fuse into place and hit the main switch. A large smirk crossed her lips as the lights switched on and everything started booting up. "Now then, let's just quickly-"

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " *Crackle*

Both women froze as a deafening yell echoed through the large chamber, followed by the haunting sound of breaking glass. Slowly looking up, they were greeted with the sight of several large cracks rapidly spreading across the domed screen they used.

Looking towards each-other, Riley and Tally nodded in unison before speed walking towards the now working elevator. "If anyone asks, we blame the creepy janitor that's always leering and pinching our asses, agreed." Riley said as the doors started closing.

*SHATTER*

"…Agreed."

-Nonaka Residence, Kitchen-

Naruto sat at the table with a stunned expression as he stared at his new limb, his face having a few scratches curtesy of Renamon who was sitting next to him trying to act casually but you could see the questions in her gaze. Said arm was currently being held by Rumiko who was going completely gaga over it, while also giving it a full manicure and grooming for some unknown reason.

Meanwhile, Seiko was in the background sweeping up the broken glass that littered the floor. "Thank goodness that most of our windows are paper instead of glass, otherwise this would have been an absolute nightmare." She said, shivering at the thought as she swept the dangerous shards into the dustpan and promptly dumped them into the trashcan.

"I said I was sorry about that," Naruto said, snapping out of his trance to give the elderly woman a sheepish look as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"It's fine Naruto, I'm pretty sure anyone would have reacted similarly in your situation." Seiko waved his apology with a smile as she put the cleaning supplies away. She then went to the fridge and dug around for a few moments before pulling out a few yogurts cups. "In fact, you're taking it pretty well given the circumstances." She added while passing out the healthy desserts and a couple of spoons.

"Yeah well, as absolutely shocking and crazy this," He pulled his new hand away from Rumiko briefly for emphasis, "is, I've seen and had to deal with things a whole lot crazier." Naruto admitted.

"Oh really, like what?" Rumiko asked curiously taking back the arm going back to filing one of his now claw-like nails to a perfect curved point after which she applied a layer of nail hardener. Seiko and Renamon perked slightly at this, both interested on hearing more specific details on the mysterious blonde.

"Uh, let's see, there was the time I was eaten by a giant snake in the Forest of Death," As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone else in the room froze. "There was this freaky guy who could use his bones as weapons including his spine, and can't the time my sensei threw me off down a chasm full of razor sharp rocks. One of my old classmates Hinata can see through almost anything including the back of her head, Ino can shoot her mind into your body and possess you, Shino literally has bugs living inside his body, and Kiba was basically half dog. One of my best friends can turn into a giant sand monster and used to be an insane murderer until I literally punched some sense into him." Naruto listed off as he counted with his fingers.

"And then there wa- ouch!" The blonde yelped in pain when Rumiko, who had still been absentmindedly filing away at his pinkie nail, accidently ground it down to far and struck the sensitive tissue underneath.

The sudden cry snapped his three companions out of their daze, with Seiko and Rumiko trying to quickly play it off as nothing. On the other hand, the only visible difference with Renamon was her tail started casually swaying behind her again as she ate her yogurt.

"Sorry about that, just got a little… distracted is all." Rumiko said with a weak smile as she added a few drops of a numbing gel she had for broken nails before letting the limb go again.

"No worries, accidents happen," Naruto said with a shrug, examining the model's handiwork with a nod of approval as he stood up. "Anyway, I better send a message to Tsunade-Baachan and tell her about this. Hopefully she doesn't freak out too much." He thought aloud while heading for his and Renamon's room only to pause halfway. "By the way, do any of you have a camera I can borrow?"

-Konoha, Hokage Building-

A busty blonde woman with a very irritated expression could be seen sitting behind a large desk that was laden with several stacks of paperwork, a pen in one hand and a really, REALLY large Sake bottle in the other. Beside her, another woman with short black hair stood with an equally annoyed expression on her face. Every few seconds or so the blonde would hand her a sheet of paper that the ravenette would promptly rip into quarters then drop into a small garbage can full of fire.

These were Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, and Shizune, her apprentice respectfully.

They continued this monotonous procedure for nearly fifteen more minutes before both suddenly collapsed with a groan. "Dear Kami, no wonder the damn Uchiha brat tried to run away," Tsunade grumbled, taking a long draught from her bottle before lazily picking up a random sheet with a blank expression.

[ **Petition for the Immediate Ending of the Unjustified Incarceration of Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **[Presented by Ami Tori, President of the Uchiha Fan-club]**

"These fucking fangirls are relentless. What is this, the millionth petition they've sent this week?" She asked, not even bothering to read past that part as she crumpled the paper up and threw it into the fire.

"Four thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight to be exact." Shizune said, skimming through an entire stack of the sheets with a blank face before sending them to join their kin. "Make that five thousand and forty-six."

"Did you make sure to put every one of their names on the list?" The blonde asked tiredly.

"And had it sent to Anko directly with an A Rank mission status." Shizune told her without missing a beat. "She should be completed with her objective by Tuesday if all goes well."

"Good, at least that will be one less massive headache to deal with-" *Poof* "-speaking of which." Tsunade finished as a puff of smoke erupted from her desk. With a simple wave of her hand, said smoke was cleared enough for her to see Gamakichi now sat before her with a deadpan on his face and a photo in his hand.

"I'm not going to bother with a full explanation, this is from Naruto, later." He said, dropping the picture on her desk before dispelling back to the summon realm. Picking up said photo, Tsunade and Shizune took one look at it before acquiring deadpans of their own.

"…"

"…"

Without speaking a word, Tsunade passed her Sake bottle over to Shizune, who immediately started drinking heavily from it, and started bashing her head into the desk repeatedly. The cause of all this, a picture showing Naruto with a sheepish grin on his face as he showed off his new arm for the camera along with five words written at the bottom.

'Things just got more complicated'

-End Chapter-

AN: And the results of the poll are in. In the contest between single or double pairing, double wins by a landslide of 51-9. As for the actually pairing, Renamon naturally gets first place with 49 votes. However, in a surprising twist, Rika and Jeri have tied for second with 47 votes a piece. So, to break this tie, please leave a review stating whom of these two you would like to be it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 8-

-Last Time-

 _Without speaking a word, Tsunade passed her Sake bottle over to Shizune, who immediately started drinking heavily from it, and started bashing her head into the desk repeatedly. The cause of all this, a picture showing Naruto with a sheepish grin on his face as he showed off his new arm for the camera along with five words written at the bottom._

 _'Things just got more complicated'_

-And Now, Park-

In the same clearing as last time, Naruto and Renamon stood several yards across from each-other with the former stretching and the latter standing in her signature casual battle stance. While Renamon looked the same, Naruto now wore a black denim jacket. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Rika sat crossed-legged while shifting through a stack of her digimon cards with a critical eye. Occasionally she would pull one of them out and setting it into one of two smaller stacks on either side of herself.

"Hope you're ready, cause this time I'm going all out." Naruto said with an excited grin as he rotated the wrist of his new arm, causing the joint to crack softly.

Renamon rolled her eyes before giving a dismissive shrug. "You were not the only one holding back last time, I will not be making that mistake this time." She stated, keeping up a façade of casual dismission and confidence while internally she was slightly nervous. Unlike any of the digimon she'd fought in the past, Naruto had the speed to keep up with her easily, thus negating her normal maneuverability advantage and the strength to both withstand the digital fox's blows and strike right back.

Not only that, but his raw stamina and endurance exceeded hers by a large margin, meaning she couldn't use her usual strategy of tricking her opponent into wearing themselves out before going in for the finishing blow. Her only feasible plan at the moment would be to take Naruto down fast before she became too tired herself.

However, even that had problems as she only had a very vague idea of what her opponent's full skill set was based on her last fight with him and his memories, but what she did know hinted that he had a very large number of tricks up his sleeve, especially now that he had two arms again. On the other hand, her only trump cards were her Diamond Storm and whatever digi-modifications Rika used on her.

Speaking of which, said red-head finally finished what she was doing and put the large stack of cards in her card case before grabbing the smaller ones as she stood up. Walking up to Naruto, she hesitated for a brief moment before handing him one of the stacks.

"Here, they're basic boosting, recovery, and equipment cards so if anything goes wrong it shouldn't be too bad." Rika told him, receiving a nod of understanding in response as the blond quickly looked over the cards before pocketing them. This spar would also be the first time they tested if the unusual digivice Naruto now had would be able to digi-modify like Rika's so it was better to be safe than sorry. Though the tomboy had to give him a thorough explanation on both the game itself and how the cards worked first.

With her piece done, Rika walked back to the sidelines while pulling out her digivice and a smirk on her lips. Unlike Renamon, Rika had the utmost confidence that her partner would come out victorious this time since she was there now. "Let's get this going then." She said impatiently, making Naruto chuckle as he pocketed the cards and Renamon to simply nod her head.

-Insert Battle Music-

The two fighters vanished in a blur of movement, and in less than a second reappeared right in front of each-other. Both immediately started throwing, blocking, and deflecting punches and kicks, with each solid impact creating a small shockwave that caused Rika to stumble slightly before managing to stabilize herself.

It remained a completely equal exchange of attacks for several seconds, but soon enough the inevitable happened and one of them slipped up. In this case it was Naruto as he overcommitted to a punch that Renamon dodged, leaving him wide open to the knee she embedded into his stomach swiftly followed by a backhand that sent him tumbling backwards.

"…ow," Naruto grunted as he stood back up and shook off his disorientation. "Did you just bitch slap m-OOF!" He was cut off mid-sentence as Renamon punched him in the chest several times, making him rise off the ground and 'float' for a brief few seconds, then ended the combo with a powerful drop kick that sent him straight into the dirt.

"Yes, yes I did." She answered his unfinished question with a small smirk as she gazed at his downed form. Said smirk was quickly wiped off her face however as Naruto suddenly shot upwards and blindsided her with a headbutt to her lower jaw. Badly dazed and disoriented, she stumbled back several steps until she ended up tripping over her own tail and falling to the ground.

Before she even had a chance to recover, Naruto grabbed one of her legs with a slightly bloody grin and started spinning extremely fast. Renamon tried to free herself by kicking at her opponent with her free leg but kept missing thanks to her rapidly building nausea and double vision. Just as she was certainly about to hurl however, her flight came to a sudden and very painful end when Naruto leapt into the air while turning sideways. This resulted in her smashing into the ground with enough momentum to leave a decently sized crater.

Rather dizzy from that maneuver himself, Naruto stumbled around drunkenly before plopping down on his ass and covering his mouth as his face turned a sickly green. *Urp* "I'm never… doing that… again." He groaned, swallowing the bile building up in his throat as he waited for the world to stop moving.

Renamon wasn't much better as she slowly pushed herself up, coughing out a mouthful of dirt, blood, and even a few teeth in the process. ' _Damn it, shouldn't have let my guard down.'_ She thought while shaking her head to clear up the cobwebs in her mind.

-Pause Music-

"Is that seriously it, you both get a little dizzy and you're done. Pathetic." Rika said with a huff before going through the cards in her hand, thus missing the annoyed looks both Naruto and Renamon sent at her. Finding the card she wanted, Rika was just about to swipe it through her digivice when she felt something cold and metallic press against her neck, making her freeze up and drop her card.

"As Tsunade-baachan would say, don't talk shit unless you can back it up." Naruto's voice said as an almost perfect doppelganger of the blond revealed himself behind her with a kunai held at Rika's throat. The only discernable difference between him and the Naruto currently on the field being that he lacked a digivice in his foxified arm. "Now how about you stop acting all and mighty for once and actually act like a partner for Renamon as she and boss fight. Unless you'd like to go out there and show her how it's done." He suggested sarcastically before backing off and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Visibly shaken, Rika unconsciously rubbed her neck where the kunai was before looking towards the real Naruto with anger and just a touch of fear. Crouching, she quickly scooped up the dropped card and ran it through the scanner of her digivice with a small flash of static.

"Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!"

At this point, both Naruto and Renamon had mostly recovered, but had been more focused on the interaction between Rika and the Kage Bunshin Naruto had discreetly made to watch over her in case one of their attacks went astray than going back to fighting. But now, as Renamon felt a surge of energy rush through her body as the effects activated, her focus immediately switched back to Naruto as she once again blurred out of sight.

-Resume Battle Music-

With her boosted speed, Renamon was on top of Naruto in the blink of an eye with her fist held high. However much to her surprise, just before her fist could acquaint itself with his skull, the blonde's normal hand shot up and caught her wrist.

"Yeah… not getting me the same way twice." Naruto said before socking her snout.

Head snapping back with a snarl, Renamon caught Naruto of guard by using her still grabbed hand as leverage to pull him close to herself. The fox digimon then proceeded to wrap her arms and legs tightly around the blond, pinning his arms to his sides and unbalancing him enough that they toppled over… again.

"Give up." She said, using all of her strength to hold Naruto as he desperately tried to break free. However, instead of a look of annoyance or defeat, Renamon was surprised at the sight of Naruto's wide grin. Before she could demand what he was smiling about though, she felt his furred palm press against her stomach and she just managed to see a familiar flash.

"Digi-modify…" Naruto started as his hand was incased in a bright glow before morphing into a black and grey cannon. "…Armor activate. Enjoy your flight." He said cheekily as the cannon fired off a blast of concussive air that sent Renamon flying off of the blonde and into the tree line.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Naruto paused to watch in fascination as his hand turned back to normal. "Well, at least that one works." He commented while putting the card he used away. He then flexed his reformed fingers in curiosity until he heard the soft thump of Renamon landing back in the clearing.

Looking towards her, he barely held back a snicker from not only numerous twigs and leaves now stuck in her fur, but also at the very angry bird pecking at her from its nest currently situated on top her head. It's 'assault' didn't last long though as Renamon simply flicked her head, launching both bird and nest into the air and landing perfectly in another tree, because she was just that good.

"Digi-Modify: Knightmon's Holy Blade!" Rika called out as a massive gold and grey buster sword formed in Renamon's grasp and leaving Naruto blinking in shock.

' _Huh, déjà vu.'_ Was all he had time to think before bending almost ninety degrees backwards to avoid the horizontal slice. "Oi! Ain't this getting a little too extreme for a spar?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while dodging several slow but very powerful slashes. When he received no response besides a sudden stab that sliced into his side and came dangerously close to turning him into a shinobi-kabob though, Naruto decided enough was enough.

Dashing along the inside of the extended blade before Renamon could recover from her over extension, he grabbed onto the guard with one hand and used the other to punch the fox digimon in the face again. Then, when her grip slackened around the sword's handle, he pulled it free and promptly bashed her over the head with the flat of the blade.

-End Battle Music-

Renamon groaned as the spots cleared from her vision, a hand rising to her aching head as she started to sit up, only to feel the sharp point of her own weapon dig lightly into her chest. Naruto stood over her with the Knightmon sword pointed right at her and a stern expression on his face as he held his bleeding side.

"…that went too far." He said coldly before stepping back and tossing the blade away. It ended up embedded into a tree just a few feet away from Rika, who was shaking slightly as she stared at Naruto's injury, and disperse back into harmless data.

Without another word, Naruto turned away from them and marched away with a slight limp.

Neither Rika or Renamon tried to stop him as they were both caught up in their own thoughts at that moment. Renamon was irritated with herself as in her excitement of the fight, she had reverted to her usual thought process during a battle and had instinctually gone for the kill. Rika on the other hand was caught on the fact that in her anger toward Naruto, she was almost the accomplice to a murder. Killing digimon was one thing, they were just collections of data that were made for fighting, in her opinion at least, but Naruto was human, or mostly human.

Just the thought of it, mixed with the sight of his injury and flashes from that night, ended up turning her stomach enough and before she knew it, the redhead found herself puking her guts out in a conveniently placed bush.

-With Naruto-

The orange loving blonde kept walking for several minutes, his anger towards Rika and Renamon simmering down a tiny bit as the adrenaline in his system burnt out. Unfortunately, this also meant the bleeding gash in his waist was really starting to hurt like a bitch, forcing him to stumble over to a nearby bench and sit down with a hiss.

Careful to keep the pressure on the wound, Naruto fished around inside his jacket pockets before pulling out a small scroll with a green cord around it. ' _Thanks baa-chan.'_ He thought while opening it. Tsunade had sent this scroll to him via summon in the very likely case he ended up getting hurt somehow.

With a quick application of chakra and a puff a smoke, he unsealed a large medkit and popped it open. Pulling out a few bandages and gauze, Naruto lifted his shirt and jacket up, exposing the slowly closing gash and started patching himself up. Due to his focus being solely on what he was doing however, the blond was completely ignorant towards his surroundings, including the brunette woman that just walked into the area and was currently staring at him in shock.

This woman was Nami Asaji, a teacher at Yodobashi Elementary School despite her hatred of teaching, who was skipping her own class as she had needed a break from those little bastards. Having thought a nice relaxing park would be just the thing she needed to unwind, she instead found herself watching as an unknown blond boy about the same age as her students patched up a nasty looking cut with the casualness of taking care of a small scrape.

By the time she finally snapped out of her shock, Naruto had finished with the bandages and was putting everything away. It wasn't until he was just about to seal the kit away again when he heard someone calling out to him. "Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Nami asked with concern as she hurried over.

His gaze snapping over to the woman, Naruto mentally smacked himself for being careless while also thankful that his jacket mostly hid his arm from sight. "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine. Just had a small mishap while I was jogging." He said, using the first excuse that came to mind at the time.

Nami looked at the boy skeptically, she'd dealt with enough kids to tell when one was lying to her but decided to let it go for now since he didn't seem too badly hurt. And since he seemed well enough for the moment, she decided to ask another important question. "Alright, then how about you explain to me what you're doing out of school young man." She may hate teaching, but she sure didn't tolerate kids skipping school.

…Even if that was supremely hypocritical of her at this point.

As soon as the question left her lips, Naruto stiffened up and began sweating heavily. ' _CRAP! I forgot about that!'_ Unlike Konoha, kids his age still had to be in school in this place. "Uh, well you see, er," He said nervously, cowering slightly under the Iruka-like stare the woman was giving him. Thinking fast, Naruto pointed in a random direction and yelled. "Look! A distraction!" causing Nami to look away long enough for him to make a ram seal.

Just as the teacher realized she'd been punked with one of the oldest tricks in the book, she found herself jumping in surprise as a sudden burst of smoke enveloped her. Coughing, she waved her hand to clear it and, as she expected, the boy was no longer around.

"Smoke bombs? Really? Great, now I have to deal with a ninja wannabe." Nami groaned, walking off to go and enjoy her… day off. If she had looked down, the brunette would have noticed a small blonde fox with blue eyes with a bandaged side looking up at her with mischievous glint in its eye as it followed her.

' _Wannabe ninja am i?'_

-End Chapter-

AN: Fun Fact: Nami Asaji, Takato's homeroom teacher, does in act hate teaching in canon, and only is a teacher to make herself look good in the community. For those expecting a Humon? update, the next chapter for that story isn't finished yet so I posted this instead.

As for Rika, Naruto, and Renamon's reactions during the spar, Rika in the beginning of the season had a habit of badmouthing Renamon even if she won a fight, but at the same time, tended to react harshly whenever someone would talk down towards her or when under stress (IE the fact Renamon was more than just Data or when Icedevimon kidnapped her).

Renamon is used to fighting other digimon to the death, plain and simple. To her, it would likely be difficult to remember to hold herself back, even during a spar, as that is what she is used to. The only reason this didn't happen last time was that she had underestimated Naruto and by the time she was fully ready to take him serious he had already worn her out a good bit.

Naruto holds a strong respect for Renamon after his first fight, though that has dropped a bit due to her recent actions, and doesn't like others dissing him thus wouldn't stand for Rika's rude criticism like Renamon did in canon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon series. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 9-

-Last Time-

 _Just as the teacher realized she'd been punked with one of the oldest tricks in the book, she found herself jumping in surprise as a sudden burst of smoke enveloped her. Coughing, she waved her hand to clear it and, as she expected, the boy was no longer around._

 _"Smoke bombs? Really? Great, now I have to deal with a ninja wannabe." Nami groaned, walking off to go and enjoy her… day off. If she had looked down, the brunette would have noticed a small blonde fox with blue eyes with a bandaged side looking up at her with mischievous glint in its eye as it followed her._

 _'Wannabe ninja am I?'_

-And Now, Yodobashi Elementary School-

Nami sighed tiredly as she walked down the dull hallway leading to her classroom. As much as she wanted to just skip the rest of the day she did have a job to do. That and her excuse of having car trouble would only last for so long, especially since she walked to work.

Steeling herself up for dealing with a bunch of noisy, ungrateful, inattentive kids, she opened the door and marched in, never noticing a small blonde blur shoot between her legs, shoot between the many desk, and dart under her desk. Glancing across the room, her eyebrow rose slightly at seeing the empty seats before glancing upwards to the clock on the wall and facepalmed.

' _Duh, recess is still on another five minutes.'_ She thought while walking towards the front of the classroom and flopping into her seat. Sorting through the notes left on her desk from the sub, a groan escaped her lips when all she found were numerous love letters from her associate Mori.

' _Jesus, when will that thickheaded fool ever understand that I'm not interested in him. I must have turned him down almost a thousand times at this point.'_ She mentally grumbled while tossing the notes into the trashcan. After a bit more searching, she finally found an actual account of what the class had been doing so far for the day and began reading it over carefully.

While she was distracted though, a certain mischievous fox peeked out of the desk and silently snuck over to where she had set her purse down. Carefully poking his snout inside, Naruto fished around the bag for several moments before pulling out Nami's wallet and slinking back to his hiding spot. A few seconds later, an almost unnoticeable puff of smoke emitted from under the desk and Naruto reemerged, now with an orange collar around his neck with tags and a small makeshift bag on his unhurt side.

Dropping the wallet back where it belonged, Naruto quietly moved from desk to desk fiddling around with the chairs for a few moments before moving on. By the time he was done, the bell had rung, and students were starting to slowly trickle in. On the way back to his hiding spot however, Naruto was intercepted and scooped up by a girl with light brown hair and an odd dog-like puppet on her arm.

"Well hello there, who might you be?" She asked with an adorable look of curiosity as she held Naruto up to eye level. Since he couldn't respond verbally for obvious reasons, Naruto simply barked in a cheerful way before licking the girl's face, making her giggle. "Hehehe, friendly little guy aren't you?" She said while petting his head.

"Jeri," Nami called out, startling the girl, "Would you please take your seat so we may begin class, starting with you explaining why you have broken the rules and brought a pet to class." She said sternly while some of the other students snickered at the girl's misfortune.

"But Ms. Asaji, he isn't mine, I just found him when I walked in."

"Then find that furball's owner and return him to where he belongs." Nami said sternly, making Jeri pause for a moment before turning back to Naruto who intentionally wiggled his head in a way that drew attention to the collar around his neck, specifically the tag attached to the front. It worked as the odd girl adjusted her grip to a one-handed hold and grasped the small piece of metal.

Reading it over, her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing as she pouted cutely. Walking up to the teacher's desk, she plopped the disguised boy on top of it. "Here you go, back where he belongs." She said in a cheerful tone as Naruto scrambled over to the very confused teacher in 'Joy' and started licking her face.

' _Bleugh, stupid make-up.'_ Naruto thought with a hidden grimace, silently thankful when Nami finally regained her wits enough to pull him away and hold him at arm's length.

"What is the meaning of this Jeri?" She asked with both anger and confusion.

Never dropping her cheerful smile, Jeri pointed to the tags still hanging from Naruto's collar. "Well Ms. Asaji, you said return him to his owner and according to those that would be you."

"What?! That's preposterous!" The woman exclaimed while snapping her gaze to Naruto and reading the tags for herself, her eyes widening with each passing word.

 _Fluffy Asaji_

 _If lost please contact or return to Nami Asaji_

 _321-123-4321_

 _324 E. Malarkey Street_

"Wha… but that… I've never seen this fox in my life." The woman stuttered out, her grip on the foxified blonde loosening do to her shock allowing Naruto to wiggle free. Instead of running off though, he decided to keep selling the act by scampering onto the woman's lap and settling down like he was going to take a nap.

This in turn left poor Nami in quite the predicament. She would've demanded which of her students had made the fake tags, but with how friendly and attentive the 'fox' was being with her it appeared as if it had known her for a long time she would likely just look like a fool. ' _Wait a second, extremely affection towards me… idiot… god damn it Mori.'_ She mentally grumbled, figuring this was his doing as an attempt to impress her.

Sighing heavily, Nami scooped Naruto up into her arms as she stood up. "Jeri, please take your seat, I'll deal with-" *Click* The teacher paused midsentence as she heard a soft clicking noise come from her seat the moment her rear end left its cushioned surface.

Before she even finished registering the odd sound, chaos erupted everywhere as every student seat in the room suddenly blasted out glops of various colored neon paint or large clouds of colored smoke. It several minutes to settle but when it did, Nami and Jeri were greeted with the sight of the newly painted classroom. Many of the students had comical looks of shock on their faces, others had gotten up and were currently trying to get the colorful substances off of themselves, and the rest were trying to join them only to discover that their seats wanted to go with them.

And it was thanks to this timely and very large distraction that nobody noticed as the disguised blonde escape from Nami's grip, replace himself with a clone, place a piece of folded paper on her desk, and discreetly slink out of the room.

It wouldn't be several more minutes until the teaching hating teacher finally noticed the note and upon reading its contents would come the closest to having an aneurysm she'd ever been.

 _The first curtesy of Naruto Uzumaki, the not-so-wannabe ninja_

 _(Insert picture of chibi Naruto doing a peace sign)_

Exiting the school, Fox-Naruto ran into the nearest alleyway and one puff of smoke later reemerged as his normal self with a large cheeky smirk plastered across his face. "Still got it." He said happily to himself before walking off in a random direction, no real destination in mind now that he had reaffirmed his ninja-tude.

Eventually though, after an hour or so of mindless wandering, the whiskered blonde grew bored and hungry. Using some pocket money that Rika's grandmother had given him and another quick application of a henge to make himself look like Iruka, he purchased some snacks from a convenience store before stopping at an old half flooded drainage canal to eat.

He watched several koi fish that had probably been illegally dumped there with mild intrigue as he munched on a small powdered donut. "Are you going to just stand back there all day or are you going to join me?" He asked unexpectedly, not even flinching as Renamon seemingly fazed into existence beside him.

"How did you know I was here?" The foxy digimon asked, taking one of the sweet treats when he held the bag up for her.

"You're a six-foot tall bright neon yellow fox with a vibrant snow-white chest and light purple arm sleeve things trying to hide in a shadow. How could I not have notice you were around?" Naruto asked back with a raised eyebrow, causing Renamon to pause.

"That… is actually a valid point." She admitted reluctantly, her natural colors weren't exactly all that incognito when she thought about it. Deciding to change the subject, she sat down next to him and stated. "I figured you'd be bit angrier at me for earlier."

"Oh trust me, I'm still pissed as all hell," Naruto stated bluntly, earning himself a confused look from the from the fox digimon before he continued. "But, after thinking it over for a bit, I guess I also understand why you acted like you did somewhat."

"And how exactly would that be?" Renamon asked with genuine curiosity.

"When I saw your memories, all I saw was fighting, fighting, and even more fighting. Nothing else." He said while picking up a small stone form the ground and skipping it across the water. "You were just following your instincts, doing what you've always done."

Silence filled the area after that as the duo continued to munch on the sweet pastries. Naruto was simply enjoying his snack while imagining the various pranks he could continue to pull as a way to alleviate his boredom, while Renamon was in deep thought as his words brought to mind a few things she had been thinking about.

"Can you tell me more about your teammate, the one who tried to kill you?"

Naruto choked on the donut he had he'd just bitten, coughing for several moments before he managed to dislodge the piece of powdered bread from his trachea. *Cough cough* "…has anyone ever told you that you're a very straightforward person?" He asked rhetorically between heavy breaths. Renamon simply shrugged the comment off and waited patiently as Naruto regained his breath. "Why do you even want to know about Sasuke anyway?"

' _Well that answers one question,'_ The fox digimon thought with satisfaction, though her face gave nothing away. "You mentioned him before and said that me and Rika were a lot alike to him, it made me curious."

Looking her over suspiciously, Naruto considered what she said for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement. "I guess that makes sense." He sighed slightly while looking to the water again. "Sasuke is… he's a Teme to put plainly. He was always brooding, acting all dark and cold towards everyone while obsessing over getting stronger."

"Me and him practically hated each-other, with me unable to stand his constant 'holier-than-thou' attitude and him believing that I nothing more than a distraction and dead weight." Naruto paused to take a drink. "However, after a few missions, several fights, and more than one life or death situation, we developed a camaraderie between us. Sure, we still insulted each-other and argued a lot, but over time it became less angry and more of us just kidding around in our own way."

Naruto stopped again, his expression somber as memories of Kakashi's test, the Wave mission, and finally the Chunin exams played in his mind. "Unfortunately, all that meant nothing to him in the end when a certain snake offered him a chance for more power. He betrayed our home, ran off to join up with one of the worst criminals ever recorded, and then tried to kill me when I stopped him. You saw the end results." He emphasized his point by lifting his altered arm for her to see.

"Uh-huh, and how exactly do me and my tamer remind you of him?" Renamon asked.

Naruto glanced at her, a sharp look in his eyes as they locked with hers. "You both have the same thirst for power." He said before turning away. "Be honest with me, if a much more powerful digimon showed up and was willing to be Rika's partner, do you really think she would hesitate to abandon you? Or that you wouldn't do the same if the positions were reversed?"

"…"

"I thought as much." Naruto stated blandly as he stood up and dusted himself off. "If we're done with our little chat, I'll be-" *Beep beep beep* "…on my way." He finished with a groan as the digivice in his hand started going off and a shiver ran up both blondes' spines.

"Bio-emergence." They said at the same time as an incredible thick cloud of fog burst into existence around them, making it almost impossible for either of them to see further than five feet.

"Back-to-back?" Naruto asked, getting a nod of affirmation from Renamon before they faced opposite directions with their backs pressed together. At first, nothing seemed to happen as not even a sound could be heard. But after a few seconds, a soft clicking noise started echoing out all around them.

"Well well, what do we have here? To little morsels all bundled up for me to devour? Ah, it must be my birthday." A deep, crackling voice said as a large shadow flitted in and out of sight.

"Sorry to say, but we aren't on the menu today." Renamon cracked back as she tried to track their opponent using their voice, not noticing as a long, curved, scythe-like blade slowly pierced through the mist on her left side.

"Look out!" Thankfully though, Naruto did and pulled the unaware fox out of the way just as the weapon buried itself in the ground she had just been standing on. Crashing into the shallow water of the canal, both recovered in time to see the mist get blown away by a sudden gust of air to reveal a two-story tall gigantic green mantis like digimon with two scythe or sickle-like blades for arms.

"It's a Snimon, be careful. These guys tend to be fast, powerful, and extremely hard shelled." Renamon muttered with mild alarm seeping into her voice. Even her diamond storm would be hard pressed to break through its chitinous protection, and that was the strongest move in her admittedly very limited arsenal.

"Know any weak spots?"

"Unfortunately no, this would be my first time facing one of these things. Move!" Renamon yelled as the large digimon charged at with a startling swiftness. She was forced to cartwheel out of the way of various slices while Naruto simply hopped back until he was out of range.

"Then let's make one! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The whiskered teen cried as dozens of clouds of smoke formed around him. When it all cleared, over a dozen copies of the blonde were revealed, wide grins on their faces as they charged Snimon with various battlecries. Meanwhile, the original stayed behind, his hand held out as another clone struck the air around it in various ways much to Renamon's confusion.

Said confusion quickly turned to mild awe as a blue ball of compressed spiraling energy slowly came into cohesion in Naruto's grasp. Its job done, the clone dispelled with a salute as Naruto held up the finished product. "Get ready, if this doesn't take it down right away, it should hopefully at least ring a few bells hard enough to keep the bug dazed long enough for you to find a way to squash it." He told her before joining the clone assault, Renamon right behind him.

"You think these measly constructs will be enough to stop me!?" Snimon howled as it effortlessly sliced through one clone after another as they got close. Unnoticed by the wild digimon though was that each destroyed copy poofing into a large cloud of smoke that steadily filled the area, creating a smokescreen that prevented Snimon from seeing the real threat till it was too late.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he fell from above, landing right on the mantis monster's head and ramming the sphere into the center of its red striped head.

"AAAGH!" Snimon screamed in agony as the deceptively powerful attack ground into its outer carapace like a drill, the chitin at the epicenter of the attack being quickly reduced to dust while spiderwebbing the rest surrounding it. Naruto was caught off guard though when the Rasengan suddenly collapsed down to the size of a marble in his hand before exploding outwards, launching him high into the air while smashing Snimon deep into the concrete.

"Okay, that was new," Naruto thought aloud as he soared through the air before he noticed a shadow covering him. Spinning in the air, his eye widened as he found himself in a crash course for an odd two spired building at high speed. "Oh, this is gonna hurt."

-Hypnos Building, Women's Bathing Area-

"Ahhhh, that hits the spot." Riley said as she sank into the newly installed artificial hot-spring with Tally. "Still can't believe it was cheaper to have this put in then to add cushions to those lousy holo-chairs."

"It's mostly cause of the delicate circuitry and wiring running through them… and I may have 'adjusted' the actual price slightly." The shy woman admitted, blushing slightly when Riley stared at her in surprise. Her embarrassment only grew when the ginger-brunette pulled her into a hug with a laugh.

"Would you look at that, little miss goodie-two-shoes pulling off a little fraud. Oh, I'm so proud." Riley said while dramatically pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. *Sniff* "Why do they grow up so fast?" She asked rhetorically while intentionally ignoring Tally's struggling and quiet complaints.

So focused on their little moment, neither of them noticed the blonde flying towards them until…

*Crash* *Shatter* *Thud* "EEEEK!" *Sploosh* Both women stood on end as they watched a stunned Naruto groggily stand up while spitting out a mouthful of water. Shaking his head a few times to clear the cobwebs, his eyes soon settled on the two nude women before him.

"…" Faster than Riley or Tally could blink, Naruto's face went from normal, to bright tomato red, and finally to pasty white as he slowly started to back up with his hands raised in a placating manner. "Hehe, I am so… soooooo sorry. This was a total accident, I swear." He said nervously, his eyes focused solely on their faces to avoid possibly angering them further before bolting out the whole he just made as fast as possible. "Please don't kill me!"

As luck would have it though, anger was the last thing on either of the women's mind. Poor Tally had passed out from sheer embarrassment the second he had vanished, but Riley, she had a look of contemplation on her face. ' _His reaction was so… fearful, why would he be so scared of two civilian women with how strong he is? Ugh, great, even more questions to deal with.'_

Reaching over to a pair of towels folded up nearby, the woman shook her friend back to consciousness before the both of them quickly covered themselves up and headed for the changing rooms. But not before taking one last look at the destroyed window and thinking the exact same thing.

' _I am so not paying for that.'_

-Back at the Canal-

"Enjoy your flight?" Renamon asked with a smirk when Naruto landed back at the fight zone.

"Ha ha, very funny," Naruto said back in a dry tone as he brushed off a few remaining bits of glass off his shoulder, his cheeks still a hint red from his little encounter. "Surprised you haven't uploaded that data yet, not up to your tastes or something?" He asked while gesturing to the floating red particles floating where Snimon used to be.

"No, this data is yours. You were the one to best Snimon after all, not me." She said back, catching Naruto by surprise.

"Uh, okay then. Thanks." He said somewhat awkwardly while walking up to the cloud of data. As soon a she got close, the little red lights instantly drew towards him and began seeping into his body, causing a moderate rush of energy run through his body as it did.

Just as he was finishing up however, a small cluster of the data broke off from the rest and soaked into the digivice in his hand instead. A few seconds later, the machine beeped twice and spat out a small sphere of light that quickly took the form of…

"A digimon card?"

-End Chapter-

AN: Yep, Naruto's digivice can make digimon cards by absorbing the data of actually digimon he defeats. Neat idea or what? Also, hope you all like the prank I had him pull on Nami and her class. I tried to be a bit emotional with this chapter, but again I'm still not very good with those yet so any advice would be nice. As for Renamon's stealth thing, I can let go with her sneaking past a bunch of civilians, but Naruto has shown that while kinda dumb is actually rather aware of his surroundings and tends to pck up on small details most would miss. Though seriously, how does a six foot tall neon yellow fox hide in a shadow? She would stick out more than a blimp in a parking lot. Finally, Naruto's reaction to seeing the Hypnos chicks. Given how every time something with even the remotest amount of possibility of being perverted usually ends with him getting pancaked with RFF (righteous feminine fury) its pretty likely he would become terrified of such a scenario ever happening. Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 10-

-Last Time-

 _"Uh, okay then. Thanks." He said somewhat awkwardly while walking up to the cloud of data. As soon a she got close, the little red lights instantly drew towards him and began seeping into his body, causing a moderate rush of energy run through his body as it did._

 _Just as he was finishing up however, a small cluster of the data broke off from the rest and soaked into the digivice in his hand instead. A few seconds later, the machine beeped twice and spat out a small sphere of light that quickly took the form of…_

 _"A digimon card?"_

-And Now, backyard of the Nonaka Residence-

"Hmm," Rika hummed in thought as she carefully looked over the card Naruto had gotten. As annoyed at her as he was, she was also the only person Naruto could ask about these kinds of things and Renamon had pointed out that blindly swiping it probably wouldn't be the best idea. "It's an equipment card but I've never heard of this one before. Closest would be my _Snimon's Twin Sickle_ and that's an attack card." She said while handing the card back to Naruto and pulling out her own to show him.

"It would make sense that you haven't, since it was made in such an unusual fashion." Renamon said, having informed Rika on the circumstances to the cards creation. "Though that also means we have no idea how it will react when scanned still."

"Well then, guess that means there's only one way left to find out then." Naruto said while holding up his foxified arm and swiping the card through the digivice as Rika and Renamon stepped back just in case. "Digi-Modify: Snimon Scythe activate!"

The second the card finished passing through the scanner, a small burst of glowing white data shot from the gadget and quickly condensed around Naruto's hands. After a brief flash of light, Naruto was revealed to be holding a long green pole with red marking running along it and a large jagged blade identical to one of Snimon's claws on the top end.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, twirling the weapon a few times with one hand and creating large gashes in the ground beneath him as the blade effortlessly sliced through the soil. "This thing is badass!" He flowed this statement with several practice swings, which ended with him accidentally slicing a bird bath in half. "…Oops."

"Oi! Easy with that, grandma will have our heads if you destroy the yard!" Rika yelled, rolling her eyes in exasperation when she got a sheepish grin in response. "Now get rid of that thing and come here, I have an idea." She muttered while glancing between him, his arm, and Renamon.

Curious what she was thinking, Naruto allowed the deadly weapon to disperse in his grip while he approached the redhead and fox digimon. "What'cha have in mind?" He asked while tilting his head.

"Give me your hand for a second, I want to test something out." She said vaguely, making Naruto a bit nervous but complied none the less and cautiously held out his digital arm. "Renamon, come here." Rika said to her partner while grabbing Naruto's wrist. Also wondering where the girl was going with this, Renamon stepped closer...

…just for Rika to stick Naruto's palm onto her fur covered chest.

The sheer surprise and randomness of the redhead's action left both blondes completely stunned, only made worse when Naruto's hand instinctually closed upon contact around something soft and squishy making Renamon squeak. Once the shock wore off, Naruto's face turned completely crimson, Rika gained a light blush of her own, and the fur on Renamon's tail and arms stood on end.

Before any of them could react further than that, Naruto's digivice lit up and beeped a few times. [ _Digital core detected. Commencing data scan._ ] A metallic female voice said as a pulse of light went through Renamon's body in a grid pattern. As soon as it covered every inch of her, the fox digimon's body went translucent and a small blue sphere was revealed floating within her chest that released several small tendrils extended from it, coiled around Naruto's hand, and soaked into the digivice.

After a few seconds of this passed, the strands broke off and Renamon returned to normal while stumbling back with a grunt as a hand rose to her chest. "I feel… violated." She muttered softly with a shiver and sent a sidelong glare at Rika.

[ _Scan complete. *Ping* Complimentary data detected. Would you like to integrate?_ ] The voice asked while two cards formed into Naruto's now free hand, _Renamon's Power Paw_ and _Renamon's_ _Diamond Storm_.

"Um, integrate?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, not recognizing the word.

[ _Integration confirmed, processing..._ ] After saying this the device released a sudden bright flash of light blinded all three of them. Once it cleared, it revealed… nothing? Not a single thing had apparently happened as Naruto, Rika, and Renamon stood there with confused expressions on their faces. [ _Integration complete, updating next recharge cycle._ ]

"…You know, I actually feel kind of letdown." Naruto mumbled while looking himself over before turning his gaze to Rika with a mild glare. "Mind telling us what _that_ was all about?"

Said girl snapped out of her mild stupor and huffed slightly before turning away. "I figured that since you could make cards from defeated digimon, perhaps you could do the same thing with others by being in direct prolonged contact with them."

"And it had to be on my chest?" Renamon asked with a minutely twitching eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby about it. How was I supposed to know you had boobs under all that fluff?" Rika asked back in a snarky tone while pointing to the small mane of fur covering Renamon's chest, though she refused to make direct eye contact with the digimon. "Besides, it worked and that's all that matters."

"But how?" Naruto asked, getting both of their attention. "I mean, during our spar and when I first got my new arm we were in contact for much longer than that. So why didn't it happen then?"

"…"

"…"

"You know what, why am I even asking? It's obvious none of us know what's going on anymore, like we even had before." The whiskered blonde said in exasperation before marching into the house. "I'm going to go take a nap, all this crazy crap is exhausting." That and it was ten o'clock at night but who was keeping track.

"I'm with him on this one." Renamon said while also heading inside. ' _Maybe I should have just stayed in the digital world, at least then all I had to deal with was figuring out who to fight next. What next, some overly emotional brat somehow makes a digimon?'_

-Meanwhile-

"Whoa!" A brown-haired boy in his pajama's exclaimed as the doodles of a red dinosaur looking creature were scanned through a red and white D-arc.

-Naruto and Renamon's Room-

Naruto groaned tiredly as he flopped on to his bed, emotionally exhausted from the day. He grunted in mild annoyance when light flooded into the room briefly as Renamon entered the room before snuggling his face deeper into his pillow.

Curling up onto her own bed, the fox digimon closed her eyes and was just about to drift off when a soft mumbling and whimpering made her ears twitch. Partially opening one eye, she found the source to be coming from her roommate. "Would you keep it down. You're not the only one trying to sleep in here."

When the noise kept going for several more minutes, her eyebrow started twitching again as she slowly got up and marched over to Naruto's side of the room with her now flaming paw held up ominously. However, just as she got above him to give him a good thrashing the fox digimon stopped cold as she got a good look at the sleeping blonde.

Naruto was lying in his bed as he tossed and turned, his entire body shaking slightly and sweat poured from his forehead. The more shocking part however was with his normal arm, or to be more precise his once normal arm. Gold and white fur was steadily sprouting up his arm while his nails grew into wicked looking claws. At the same time, digital energy was slowly leaking from his digivice and collecting around both arms turning into orange cloth, around his ears which were moving upwards and becoming pointed if her eyes weren't deceiving her, and finally around his backside where something was forming if the rapidly growing lump inside the back of his pants was any indication.

Having a strong suspicion on what it was, Renamon reached down and gently sliced through the fabric with one of her claws, allowing a large bundle of gold and white fur to spring free. As soon as the still forming tail popped free, Naruto instantly settled down as the tension in his body dissipated. Her job done, the fox digimon started to get up and head back to her own bed, because she had had enough insanity to deal with for a life-time and would deal with this shit in the morning, when a familiar shiver ran up her spine.

"Sovereign damn it." She muttered while heading out of her room to see a slightly groggy Rika with her digivice held up in the hallway. "Let's just get this over with."

-The Next Morning-

Rumiko was humming happily to herself as she prepared breakfast for her daughter and her two houseguests. She had been in a wonderful mood since she had managed to get a few days off work with Naruto's help. 'How exactly?' you may ask. Well…

-Modeling Company-

"Alright then Ms. Nonaka, you and the new girl were just perfect, take twenty to refresh yourselves!" A man yelled from his fold up chair through a megaphone while several other people rushed around him with different lights, props, and camera equipment.

"Oh thank Kami," A sultrily dressed 'Ms. Nonaka' muttered as she slowly waddled off the set and flopped down into a nearby chair. "My feet are killing me. How do women put up with these things?" She muttered while glaring at the pair of ruby colored heels she wore.

"Beats me," said an eighteen-year-old looking girl with long blonde hair put up in pigtails and two whisker marks on each cheek wearing an equally sexy outfit as she sat down next to 'Ms. Nonaka'. "Rumiko-chan owes boss big time for this."

"Definitely-ttebayo."

-And back-

It had only been a day and people around the world were already going crazy over Rumiko's 'apprentice' Naruko. The idea had come to her the other day when she happened to see Naruto testing out his Kage Bunshin and Henge in the backyard before his spar with Renamon. And all she had to do to convince him was bribe him with a few slates of instant ramen.

Though to be fair, she was also going to put the money that 'Naruko' was earning into a separate bank account and give all access for it to Naruto once the card and information arrived in the mail. ' _Oh, he will certainly be surprised with that.'_ She thought with a giggle while putting the finished plates on the table.

"AAAHHH!" The model jumped in fright as a horrified yell rang out throughout the house, followed by a heavy thump. Wondering what happened, the concerned mother rushed down the hallway and towards the guest room where a shocked Rika was standing by the open doorway with her jaw hanging open. Peering inside herself, Rumiko quickly mimicked her daughter's expression when she saw the cause.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled as he alternated from glaring at his newly transformed arm to the long fluffy appendage now sticking out his backside, the fox ears now on his head twitching rapidly. The final addition was a pair of arm sleeves similar to Renamon's only more glove like and bright orange while instead of a yin-yang symbol there was a red spiral was on the back of one and the digivice sticking out the other. "What the hell caused this to happen?!"

"Most likely that data integration you did yesterday." Renamon casually said from her corner of the room where she was calmly brushing the fur of her tail like nothing was wrong. "Your digivice did say it would update during your next recharge cycle which my guess sleeping would be the equivalent to since it started shortly after you fell asleep."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rika demanded, snapping out from her stupor when she heard the fox digimon's statement.

"It was almost midnight and I was tired from fighting that Lynxmon we went after." Renamon stated without looking up from her work. Rika opened her mouth to say something, most likely to tell off her partner, when a wrinkled hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the ear making her yelp in pain.

"What's this I hear about you being out way past your bedtime?" Seiko asked in an ominous tone as she stared down at her squirming granddaughter.

It was at that moment Rika knew…

…She F $ked up

-End Chapter-

AN: So Naruto is now in his full hybrid form, and yes for those who keep asking he will figure out how to digivolve soon. Before anyone complains about the groping thing, yes in canon Renamon herself says that digimon have no gender but I personally found that to be bogus as there are so many cases where digimon do show that they identify as male or female, such as when Vajramon flirts with Renamon. Not to mention digimon like angemon and angewomon, who are clearly male and female respectively even if they aren't really seen in season three themselves. Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 11-

-Last Time-

 _"It was almost midnight and I was tired from fighting that Lynxmon we went after." Renamon stated without looking up from her work. Rika opened her mouth to say something, most likely to tell off her partner, when a wrinkled hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the ear making her yelp in pain._

 _"What's this I hear about you being out way past your bedtime?" Seiko asked in an ominous tone as she stared down at her squirming granddaughter._

 _It was at that moment Rika knew…_

… _She F $ked up_

-And Now-

"This is humiliating," Rika grumbled, eyes locked on the walls in front of her in annoyance as her nose scrunched up from the smell of the paint. After a long lecture about sneaking out of the house at night, Seiko grounded the redhead for the rest of the day and as an added 'bonus' had the girl stand in the corner in the dining room for time-out. She was almost thirteen for crying out loud!

"Well then, maybe you'll think twice before pulling that kind of stunt again." Seiko said from a chair directly behind the girl with a flyswatter in hand. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he has it worse than you right now." She muttered under her breath while glancing over her shoulder.

"C-could you please stop?" Naruto asked with a disgruntled expression as he slipped the orange sleeves back on. The cause of his discomfort was Rika's mother, who was currently grooming his new tail after finishing doing the same to his arms.

"Not till I'm done," Rumiko said in a surprisingly stern voice as she lightly dampened the section she was working on with a few sprays of a bottle of moisturizing hair stylizer before running a large brush through the thick fur. "One should always take proper care of themselves after all."

"But this feels really weIRD!" Naruto voice slightly hitched as she passed over a particularly sensitive spot, sending a strong tingling sensation up his spine.

"Your brain is just getting used to the unknown readings of the new nerves connected to it. You'll get used to it." Renamon said from the other side of the table casually drinking a cup of tea with a mildly bored expression. "…Eventually."

"If you say so," Naruto grumbled, trying and failing to repress a shiver as Rumiko hit the same spot again. "And how did you even know that anyway?"

Giving the boy a dull look, the anthro fox pointed towards herself and said in a completely blank voice. "Have you forgotten what I am exactly? Digimon go through what your experiencing every time we digivolve to a higher stage the first time."

"Oh, right," Naruto had the decency to look sheepish at her words, if only for a moment before turning to relief as Rumiko finished with his tail and let the fluffy and now glimmering appendage go. Sadly though, it was short lived as while he was getting up, the model grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, causing him to flop down in front of her with his head settled between her thighs.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." She said with her brush held up while running a finger over one of Naruto's fox ears, making him freeze up.

Seeing what the woman was doing, Renamon tensed up slightly for a few seconds before clearing her throat intentionally loudly. "I would advise you not to do that Rumiko-san, those are most likely as sensitive as mine and he will need some time to adjust first."

"Oh relax dear, I doubt it will be that bad." Rumiko said while continuing to mess around with the blonde's scalp. "Besides, I'll be done in a mo- *Purrrrr* …ment." She finished with a slacked jaw as Naruto went slack in her arms and a deep rumbling sound echoed within his chest.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the whiskered boy, minus Rika who was swatted across the back of the head when she tried. Her intrigue peeked, Rumiko set her hand on the top of Naruto's scalp right between the two fox ears and started gently scratching.

*PURRRRRRR*

"KAWAII!" She exclaimed with a starry expression as the rumbling grew louder, hugging the poor boy tightly while continuing to mess around with his ears.

"…s-s-stop…" Naruto begged weakly, barely able to think as the overwhelming plethora of sensations washed through him like a tsunami. It also didn't help that he was instinctually leaning towards the source of these feelings.

' _Now I don't feel so bad.'_ Rika thought with a snicker, not even minding the swat she got for it as she was glad that she wasn't the only one that had to suffer now.

Naruto's 'torment' would continue for a whole ten minutes, which felt like an eternity for him, until Renamon finally took pity on him enough to help.

…

Ok fine, she was just bored of sitting around and figured she might as well help him while she was leaving. Standing up, she walked over to the pair in silence and with a single smooth motion grabbed her fellow blond by the collar and pulled him free of Rumiko's grasp before the model even realized what was happening.

"I'm going, he's coming with me." She said bluntly while hoisting Naruto's still dazed form over her shoulder and vanishing in a blur.

"Aw, I still wanted to pet him." Rumiko pouted cutely.

"I'm sure you'll have another chance eventually," Seiko said to her daughter while standing up and walking to the living room. "But think of it this way, now you two can spend some quality time together."

Taking this as her que, Rika finally stepped away from the corner and turned around, only to sweatdrop as her mother stood right in front of her with a very happy expression. "To the spa!" The mother declared while scooping Rika up in her arms and charging towards the front door.

'… _I miss my corner.'_

-Park-

Renamon appeared in the same clearing that she and Naruto had sparred in before and promptly dropped her 'cargo' on the ground with a muffled *Thump* and a yelp.

"Ow, was that necessary?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his sore rear, having landed right on his literal tail bone.

"No but it was amusing." Renamon admitted with a tiny smirk.

"Smartass," Naruto grumbled as he stretched a bit and took in his surroundings "Why are we back here again?"

"Getting you adjusted." Renamon said while backing up to the middle of the clearing and making a 'come hither' motion with her hand, which looked rather odd since she only has three fingers. "Attack me and you'll see what I mean."

"Uh, alright, just don't actually try to kill me this time." Naruto said before charging at her… and almost immediately fell flat on his face after his second step. "…ow." Slowly lifting his head up, he spat out a mouthful of dirt and grass while shanking the end of his tail off his face. "What the hell just happened?"

Noticing a shadow covering him, he slowly looked up to see Renamon towering over him, that small smirk still on her lips. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked, laughing internally when all she got in response was an annoyed glare.

Rolling her eyes at him, she crouched in front of him and grabbed onto his tail and gave it a small tug. "Your natural sense of balance is askew thanks to this and these." She flicked one of his ears. "Unlike when you regrew your arm these aren't naturally part of your body, thus you aren't able to cope with both the added weight and sensory input."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a confused tilt of his head while Renamon facepalmed.

"You aren't used to having a tail and such sensitive ears, so it's messing up your balance." She said bluntly while pulling him back up to his feet. "Now try that again." She said sternly while going back to her original position.

Meanwhile, unnoticed to either of the blondes, a small camera barely the size of a marble focused in on the duo from its hiding spot within the knot of a tree.

-Hypnos building, Main Computer Room-

Silenced filled the large domed room as Riley and Tally were sat in their chairs with their helmets off and dumbfounded expressions on their faces as they watched the live feed playing on the domed screen. Below them, Mitsou was in a similar state, his shock being so great that he squeezed the lighter in his hand so hard that the lid broke off and his fingers made dents in the metal.

However, neither of these reactions were nearly as important as the one of Ramirez Darelight, who's eyes held a combination of fear and desire as he watched Renamon help Naruto get used to his new features. He had been in the middle of finishing his review of Hypnos's new side project when the feed had popped up, revealing Anomaly and his new look.

"I want that boy, no... that thing detained and in an examination room by the end of the day." He said, jabbing a finger at the whiskered blonde as he struggled to keep from falling over as he fought. "No matter what." Before any of his subordinates could say anything in response, the man turned around and marched away, intent on notifying the rest of the chairmen about 'his' discovery.

"…You heard him, get the capture teams prepped and ready." Mitsou said as he flopped down into a swivel chair in the corner, glancing down at his mangled lighter before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. "We move tonight after getting as much data as we can on Subject Anomaly's new status."

Clearly disturbed on what they were told to do, Riley and Tally reluctantly put their helmets back on and began typing away.

"Yes sir."

"On it sir."

-Back at the Park, a few hours later-

"Haa… Haa…" Naruto's breathes were long and ragged as sweat dripped from his forehead. Various parts of his body had minor burns, scrapes, and scratches while his clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. Despite this, he had a big grin on his face and a wagging tail as he raised his fists, both alight with vibrant blue fire.

Across from him, Renamon was in a similar state, flaming fists and all. ' _Amazing, he's already got power paw down pretty well.'_ She thought with hidden awe. Naruto had accidentally used the flaming attack about half an hour into the impromptu training session and with only a bit of help from Renamon had figured out how to conjure it up at will.

"That's enough for now, you seem to have gotten things down for now." She said while allowing her attack to dissipate.

"Aw man, and I was just starting to win." Naruto grumbled as he dropped his arms and dusted himself off a bit.

"Sure you were," Renamon said in a condescending tone that Naruto huffed at even though mentally she was agreeing with him, hence the other reason she was stopping now while she was ahead. She would like to retain at least some of her pride thank you very much.

Naruto was about to retort, but she vanished to go look for a digimon to fight, leaving him grumbling to himself about 'stupid smartass foxes' as he left as well. As he went behind a particularly large tree, a puff of smoke engulfed his form and when it cleared he was back in his fox form. ' _Time to go see how Nami-chan is doing.'_

Following the path he went while tailing the teacher, he soon arrived at the outskirts of the schoolgrounds, many plans forming in his mind of what he would do to keep himself entertained when he stopped do to a very interesting sight. All the students and staff of the school were currently outside, watching an elderly looking man in a suit get dragged away by a pair of officers while rambling about dinosaurs inside the school.

' _Huh, sounds like that guy had a run in with a digimon. Better go check it ou-What the!?'_ Naruto was cut off mid-thought as a pair of hands wrapped around his torso and picked him up. Craning his head back to see who did it, Naruto relaxed when he found that it was that girl with the odd puppet, Jeri if he recalled right.

"What are you doing here Fluffy-kun? Ms. Asaji said she left you at home today." Jeri said with a tilted head as she cradled Naruto into her arms.

' _Oh yeah, I forgot I left a shadow clone in my place. Guess it hasn't dispelled yet.'_ Naruto thought as he licked the girl's cheek, making her giggle. ' _I wonder how it's doing now.'_

-Nami's apartment-

' _Ahh, this is the life,'_ Clone Fox Naruto thought as he gnawed on a chunk of smoked roast while lying down in a large plush dog bed and watching cartoons.

-And Back-

' _Meh, probably bored out of its mind.'_ Naruto thought before his head snapped to the side when he spotted something big, red, and definitely not human vanish around a corner near the back of the school in his peripherals.

Noticing his reaction, Jeri followed the small fox's gaze she was just in time to see one of her classmates Takato also go around that corner. "What's Takato doing over there?" She wondered aloud, getting several yips from Naruto in response as he tried to get out of the odd girl's grasp without accidentally hurting her. "You want to follow him?"

Naruto responded with a slight nod of his head while yipping several more times which made Jeri smile. "Alright then, lets go after him." She said cheerfully a she gave chase, missing the face-paw that Naruto did as they went.

-End Chapter-

AN: Uh oh, looks like Naruto better be careful now as Hypnos has put a giant target on his back. For those of you confused by Mitsou's reaction, its rather simple, despite his extreme dislike for digimon he does care for human life, and as far as he knows Naruto is simply a normal human who has been infected with digimon data. So unlike when he basically tortured a digimon to study its data, he sees Naruto as just a child still and is sickened by the idea of what they are about to do, but will do so if it means stopping the digimon and possible preventing others from getting the same condition as Naruto. Thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 12-

-Last Time-

 _Noticing his reaction, Jeri followed the small fox's gaze she was just in time to see one of her classmates Takato also go around that corner. "What's Takato doing over there?" She wondered aloud, getting several yips from Naruto in response as he tried to get out of the odd girl's grasp without accidentally hurting her. "You want to follow him?"_

 _Naruto responded with a slight nod of his head while yipping several more times which made Jeri smile. "Alright then, lets go after him." She said cheerfully a she gave chase, missing the face-paw that Naruto did as they went._

-And Now-

Naruto and Jeri stayed as quiet as possible as the girl peered around the corner to see Takato holding a red and white dinosaur looking digimon with a black hazard sign on it's chest around the neck while talking to an unknown blue-haired boy with a white and green rabbit digimon sitting on top of his head.

"Takato was it? I get that your new to this and everything, but I don't think bringing your friend there to school was a very bright idea." The unknown boy said in calm but slightly condescending tone that got Takato to looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I really doubt that people would buy him being a stuffed animal like me." The digimon on the boy's head said jokingly, before yelping as his 'ride' gave him a pointed look.

"Now's not the time for your jokes Terriermon."

"Momentai Henry."

"You take it easy." The now named Henry said with a roll of his eyes before turning back to Takato. "Anyway, you should really get out of here before someone else-"

"What's his problem?" Terriermon suddenly cut in with a tilted head. His question was directed towards the still unnamed dino digimon, who had started growling angrily out of the blue while swiveling his head towards where Naruto and Jeri were hidden, accidentally tossing Takato off in the procces. Understandable unnerved by this, Jeri tried to back away quietly, only for the ever-dreaded plot device that brought woe and misery to many a person to strike: AKA that small stick on the ground you always just happen to step on.

*Snap*

Startled by the sudden breaking sound, the odd girl involuntarily gasped and fell to the ground before the four. This in turn set off the digimon as it growled even louder while it's mouth started glowing red.

"Guilmon stop!" Takato yelled while trying to grab the red dino again.

"Pyro Sphere!" Sadly, his attempt ended in failure as Guilmon opened his mouth wide and fired a ball of compressed red fire straight at Jeri and Naruto.

Seeing the eminent threat approaching, Naruto swore mentally as he finally managed to break out of Jeri's iron grip, thanks to her behind frozen in terror, and dispelled his transformation a split second before the attack hit.

"JERI!" Takato screamed out in worry as he saw his classmate, and not-so-secret crush, get engulfed in a burst of fire and smoke. Shoving the digimon in his arms to the side, he started to rush over, only to come skidding to a halt as the dust started to clear.

Instead of seeing the girl badly hurt or possibly even dead, like he was expected, the goggle wearing boy was met with the sight of Naruto crouched in front of her with his now scorched arms held out in a protective manner. His tail was resting over Jeri's quaking form, acting a second layer of defense as it stopped any dirt and debris that were tossed around from the blast from hitting her.

Slowly getting up, Naruto hissed as the burns covering his arms stung, though he could already feel them starting to heal. Turning back to the girl he saved, he lifted his tail up to reveal her shaking a bit but otherwise unharmed. Assured that she was alright, the foxy blonde turned his attention back to the others with his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Mind me asking just what the fuck that was about?" He asked in a dangerously quiet tone that immediately put the two boys and rabbit digimon on edge while Guilmon continued to growl.

"I-I'm so sorry! Guilmon o-only just hatched r-recently and he hasn't got his i-intsincts under control!" Takato said nervously with his hands held up in a placating manner. ' _Holy cow this guy's scary!'_

Henry however, while equally unnerved, was able to keep his cool long enough to think somewhat coherently. ' _Must be that girl's partner, hopefully we can resolve this peacefully.'_ He thought while looking from the unknown 'digimon' that had just appeared to the girl he was protecting.

These thoughts were sent crashing to the ground however as Guilmon apparently got tired of standing around and charged at Naruto with his claws covered in a menacing purple glow. "Rock Bre-UGH!"

Unfortunately for the dino, Naruto was ready for him this time and before he got more than halfway was quite literally punted out of the area when Naruto appeared in front of him with a rising kick. Not wasting time after that, Naruto returned to Jeri's side and carefully scooped her up into a bridal carry and turning to leave.

"I'll take you on your word this time, but if he isn't under control soon I will end him myself." He said before hopping high into the air and out of sight.

As soon as he was gone, Takato fell to the ground with a shaky sigh. "Oh god… oh god…" He muttered, before fainting from mental exhaustion.

Seeing this, Henry sighed before kneeling beside the boy and fishing around in his pockets until he pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he quickly went through the contacts until he found one labeled 'Mom' and hitting call.

"…Hello, is this Takato's mother? …Yeah, sorry to startle you ma'am but I calle to inform you that your son had a near miss with a car just a second ago… No, he's fine, just passed out from the scare... Okay, we'll be waiting at the school for you." He said before hanging up.

"Really Henry? Almost hit by a car?" Terriermon asked with a mixture of humor and confusion.

"What? I couldn't exactly say "Hey, you son's digimon almost roasted his classmate.'"

"Touché."

"Now, come on, we better find a place for this guy to hide before she gets here." Henry said while pointing to a dirt covered Guilmon as he wandered back and started poking Takato's passed out form with his snout. Had any of them been more aware of their surroundings as they left, they would have seen Renamon perched in a tree with a dull look on her face.

' _Nope, not worth it.'_ She thought to herself before turning around and leaving. She knew if she tried to delete those two digimon, Naruto would find out somehow. And dealing with him being pissed at her was not worth the small amount of data those two rookies would give her.

Back with Naruto and Jeri, the blonde had gotten a decent distance away from the scene of the incident before silently dropping into an alley. His arms had already fully healed by this time, with only a few bald spots remaining that were quickly filling back up. "Hey," He said while gently shaking her a little, getting the shaking girl in her arms to look up at him. "Are you alright?"

Jeri opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out so she simply nodded her head weakly.

"Good, I'm going to put you down now." He said, adjusting his grip until her feet settled onto the ground. Slowly removing his arms away, Naruto was ready to catch her at a moment's notice if it looked like she would fall over again. It was unnecessary thankfully, as other than a bit of wobbliness, Jeri managed to stand on her own and once she got a firmer feel of her balance, promptly turned around and hugged the boy tightly around the chest,

"T-thank y-you Fluffy." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt while her eyes teared up slightly.

"No problem." Naruto said with a small grin as he rubbed the girl's head the same way Iruka would his whenever he had been upset. He would have corrected her on the name, but she was clearly still very fragile at the moment so let it slide.

Once she was able to settle down a little, she reluctantly pulled away from him and flushed a bit in embarrassment when she saw the snot and tear stains she'd left. "S-sorry," She muttered while trying to wipe her nose.

"It's fine," He said, waving her apology off with a shrug before placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You had a pretty close call back there, it's only natural to be a bit shaken." As he spoke, Naruto ruffled Jeri's hair a bit while looking at the sky. "Speaking of which, why don't I take you home? It's starting to get late and your family is probably worried."

Following his gaze, Jeri was surprised to see the sun was getting pretty close to the horizon. "Yeah… worried," She muttered, her usual chipper tone gaining a tint of sadness to it that Naruto would have missed if it wasn't for his recently enhanced hearing. Filing the oddity for later, Naruto picked Jeri back up, flipped her onto his back, and grabbed her legs while his tail wrapped around both their waists like a belt.

"Hold on tight." He told her while tensing his legs intentionally slow, having learned from Rika to give newbies fair warning. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Jeri clung tightly to the boy's neck just as he leapt straight into the air and landed on the roof of the building nine stories above them. "Now, which way to your place?" He asked while walking to the opposite edge of the rooftop so that they had an almost unbroken view of the entire city.

Heart pounding a bit from the brief flight, Jeri shook her head and pointed to the east. "My house is that way, in Shibuya." With a destination set, Naruto double-checked his grip on his passenger before leaping to another building.

With her mind no longer completely blocked up with fear, Jeri felt amazement flow through her as she soared high over the streets of Shinjuku. The people below her were barely visible specks while the cars looked like the toys her half-brother played with. It was only made more exhilarating by the constant rising and falling as Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

She was so lost into the feeling, she didn't even realize it was over until she suddenly felt her feet touch the ground again outside her home and saw Naruto standing in front of her with a worried expression. "Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry. It's just… that was amazing!" She said breathlessly with a large smile as she held a hand to her chest.

Seeing this, Naruto chuckled while moving to her side and patting her back. "Yeah, the first times can be a bit wowing."

"That's an understatement." The odd girl said, taking a few deep breaths to slow down her racing pulse before turning a little somber. "I wish I could do that again."

"And who says you can't?" Naruto asked with a smirk, making her perk up as he put a slip of paper with Rika's home address in her hand. "All you have to do is come by and ask."

"R-really?" She asked softly, smiling brightly when she got a nod in response from the vulpine blonde as he turned around to leave. "Then see you soon."

Pausing just outside an ally, Naruto looked back at her with his trademark foxy grin. "Seen you soon." He said, then vanished around the corner.

Having almost completely forgotten the horrible experience that she had gone through for the moment thanks to the adrenaline rush, Jeri quickly pocketed the address and skipped to her door with a spring in her step. In her excitement, the girl missed her step-mother's face peering out the window with a shocked expression.

 _'Well, that was certainly an interesting experience.'_ Naruto thought as he dropped back into the streets of Shinjuku and hid his vulpine features with a quick henge, though did nothing to hide the big smile on his face. ' _Time to get some ramen!'_ He'd made a new friend today, and that was always cause for celebration to him.

However, as he walked Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity as the amount of people around him began to lessen a lot as he went. He would have shrugged it off as it getting late, but he'd gone through this part of town enough times to learn the basic patterns of traffic and unless he was mistaken it should be the beginning of rush hour.

Just as he came to this realization, Naruto's ears heard a low-pitched whistling that was getting closer. Acting on reflex, Naruto spun around and dodged out of the way as a small red and grey blur shot passed where he was. That turned out to be a decoy though as another blur zipped in while he was moving and struck into his side, causing his henge to dispel.

Stumbling a bit from the impact, the blonde managed to steady himself after a second and glanced down to see a tranquillizer dart that he swiftly pulled out. It was pointless though as Naruto could already feel the effects kicking in and his vision blurred slightly.

Pushing past this, he dodged out of the way of six more darts while dozens of men dressed in riot gear and a few helicopters flooded into the area. ' _Crap, need to even the odds!'_ Naruto thought as he raised his hands up to make shadow clones, only to be forced to abort the attempt in favor of dodging as a literal wave of tranq rounds fired at him.

Statistics weren't on his side though as the sheer amount of them and the multitude of directions they were coming from made it impossible for him to dodge them all and ended up getting hit several times on his arms, legs, and chest. With each successful shot, Naruto's vision rapidly became more distorted and his movements sluggish.

When the firing finally stopped, he had been hit at least forty times and could barely see straight. Stumbling around in a drunken-like daze, he resorted to swinging blindly whenever one of the dark shapes that represented the men attacking him appeared to get too close. It worked somewhat as he managed to hit several of them pretty hard before feeling something wrap around his right arm.

As he tried to pull himself free, Naruto's other hand was bound, and he was jabbed in several places by smaller darts with cords attached that shocked him. Unfortunately for the people attacking him however, Naruto had been zapped by a lot worse and retaliated by igniting his hands aflame, thus burning his bindings off, and striking out wildly as the cries of surprise and pain reached his ears.

The small victory wasn't to last though as the flames around his hand flickered out as he couldn't concentrate on maintaining them. Not even a second after that, something hard and heavy struck him across the face, knocking him off his feet and crashing to the ground where he was promptly dogpiled by the remaining men.

"Who are you people!? Why are you attacking me!?" Naruto demanded as he struggled to get loose. His question remained unanswered though as a blurry figure dressed in white appeared in his view and jabbed something into his neck, making everything go black.

-End Chapter-

AN: Just to be clear, Jeri will have a small, tiny crush on Naruto for a while, but that will mostly be due to hero worship and will fade in time. That being said, they will develop a more sibling like blonde over time and I have been considering making Naruto her official partner, so feel free to voice your opinion on that.

As for the whole her getting almost killed by Guilmon, well I honestly feel like something like that should have happened given how Guilmon would not listen to anyone when he went into those feral states and generally attacked blindly. And finally, yes, Naruto got captured, reason why? He let his guard down and Hypnos mobbed him before he could mount a proper defense. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out.

Also, my updates for all my stories will probably come in more slowly than normal as I have a new project I'm working on. It is a completely original, non-fanfic graphic novel I'm trying to create and am posting on Deviantart under the username Rad654. Please feel free to check it out and give your opinion, though I'm only 'okay' at drawing so don't expect superb art and such. Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 13-

-Last Time-

 _The small victory wasn't to last though as the flames around his hand flickered out as he couldn't concentrate on maintaining them. Not even a second after that, something hard and heavy struck him across the face, knocking him off his feet and crashing to the ground where he was promptly dogpiled by the remaining men._

 _"Who are you people!? Why are you attacking me!?" Naruto demanded as he struggled to get loose. His question remained unanswered though as a blurry figure dressed in white appeared in his view and jabbed something into his neck, making everything go black._

-And Now-

"Hmmm, looks like you guys are competent at something after all." Ramirez Darelight said in a complimentary yet condescending tone. He stood in the main chamber with Mitsou, watching a feed of Naruto's unconscious form being restrained to a study table by a team of scientists and doctors. "Congratulations on a job well done."

Grinding his teeth slightly at being talked down to, Mitsou quietly took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Thank you, sir." He said, grimacing slightly as one doctor carefully cut off a quarter sized piece of skin from the blonde's hand.

"With everything we will learn from this thing, no digimon will ever be a threat to our world ever again." Darelight said with a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"Excuse me, if I may," Riley cut in as her chair lowered to the ground. "But how do you expect us to keep _him_ contained?" She asked after unhooking herself, putting extra emphasis on calling Naruto him not it.

"What a preposterous question." The man said with a roll of his eyes. "Just keep it sedated. It can't cause trouble if it's unconscious."

"And how the hell do you expect us to do that, sir?" Riley demanded, causing Darelight to do a double take at her outburst. "It took almost eighty doses of whale tranquilizer and half of our men getting put in the ICU just to knock him out long enough to bring here. At the current rate, either we'll run out of sedatives, they'll stop working altogether, or he'll die from overdose by the morning."

This actually managed to get the man to pause slightly before raising his hand up to his chin in thought. "…You bring up a fair point Ohtori-san, I guess we'll just have to follow the regular procedure then." Darelight said, making Mitsou and Riley (Also Tally who was above them in her chair still) freeze.

Shaking his head slightly in disbelieve, Mitsou lifted his sunglasses to reveal his shocked dark brown eyes. "Sir, you don't actually mean…"

"Collect all the data you can about Anomaly then eliminate the subject." Darelight said calmly before looking towards Mitsou with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong Yamaki-san? Don't tell me you're getting squeamish, you've done the same at least half a dozen times already."

"On Wild Ones sir. This is a child-"

"WAS a child." Darelight cut him off. "Just look at that thing. Can you honestly say that that… creature is a child anymore?" He asked while sending a sidelong glance at Naruto just as a large needle was stabbed into the boy's back for a spinal tap.

When he was met with silence, he took that as his victory and headed for the exit. "I expect a full report on my desk by Thursday." He said over his shoulder before the door slammed shut behind him.

"…Complete and total asshole." Riley said as soon as she was certain the man was truly gone. "We aren't really going to kill a kid, right?" She asked before glancing at Mitsou when she met with silence, only to see him leaving as well. "Where are you going?"

"To a bar."

"Answer my question first!"

"I already did."

"If you walk out that door then you can say goodbye to your birthday night special!"

*Click*

"That son of a bitch," Riley muttered while heading back to her chair and practically slamming the headset on and typing at her keyboard so harshly that several keys cracked under the pressure. ' _That's it, I don't care if I get fired or arrested. I am not going to sit around while an innocent kid gets murdered.'_

-Six Hours Later-

' _Uhhh… my… everything…'_ Naruto thought weakly as he slowly returned to the realm of the conscious. His body was aching from head to toe, his head felt like it was about to split open, and when he tried to open his eyes they ended up snapping shut again thanks to the bright glaring light that burned his pupils.

Blinking a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light, the whiskered blonde groggily looked around in confusion as he saw a bunch of unknown men and women in medical gear scrambling around him in apparent panic. He could barely understand anything they were saying due to their overlapping voices and his ears ringing like hell, something about an anomaly and anesthetic failure.

' _Wha… what the hell? …Where am i?'_ He wondered while trying to get up, only to be stopped by the restraints around his head, neck, chest, waist, legs, arms, and hands. Hell, even his fingers and tail were bound, and a bite guard crammed in his mouth. ' _What's going on? How did I get here?'_ The last thing he remembered was taking Jeri home after saving her life.

Before he could start to get his thoughts together however, he spotted a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye and a plain looking man wearing a black suit walked in front of him holding a AR-15 assault rifle.

Quickly realizing what the man intended to do once he pointed the weapon at him, Naruto started to struggle against his restraints, tears forming at his eyes as various parts of his body erupted in agony.

"Hasta la vista you freak of nature." The man said in a cold tone, his finger hovering just centimeters over the trigger. Just before he could fill this particular protagonist's guts with lead however, the lights suddenly went out, bathing the room in complete darkness. "What the hell!? What just-" *Crack* *Thud*

The sound of the man's body falling to the floor echoed trough the room as Naruto went completely still. As his eyes rapidly adjusted to the darkness, he started to make out an unknown figure standing over his would-be executioner with a large object in their arms that they dropped while walking towards him.

Once they were right in front of him, the emergency lighting kicked on and Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he easily recognized the face of the person who was now undoing his bindings. "Pahh! HOTSPRING LADY?!" He exclaimed as soon as the bite guard was pulled out of his mouth.

"Yep, names Riley by the way." Riley said, a small giggle slipping past her lips at the nickname he'd called her.

"Why are you here?! Where is here?! Yow! Why does everything hurt so much!?" Naruto demanded, his voice hitching as pain through his chest as the bar there was removed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain after I get you out of here." Riley said after finishing with the legs, grabbing a nearby scalpel and using it to cut through the straps holding his hands and fingers in place.

As soon as the last one was undone, Naruto sat up from the table with a grimace and stood up on badly wobbling legs. Taking a few shaky steps forward, he stumbled a bit before squawking indignantly when Riley grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him into her arms. "Oi! Put me down!"

"No, we'll go faster this way and we only have about five minutes before the power turns back on. Besides, they cut out a chunk of your left femur while you were out."

"My what?"

"Your upper leg bone, didn't you ever take biology class in school?"

"Bio-what?"

"…Nevermind." Riley said with a sigh, setting Naruto on her back piggyback-style before taking off running. Using every shortcut she knew of, it only took the chief computer operator a minute and a half to reach the nearest staircase while avoiding her confused and panicking coworkers. It took another three minutes to run down the stairs all the way to ground floor, and one to reach a side exit that led to the employee parking zone.

"Oh man… I need to hit the gym more," Riley huffed out while rushing across the lot to her car, the sweat on her forehead glistening in the rays of the early sunlight as she set Naruto on the hood and reached into her back pocket…

…before freezing when she found nothing but lint. "Oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I forgot my keys in my locker." Riley said while punching the top of her car.

"Then let's go on foot." Naruto said, only for the redhead to shake her head.

"No point, the powers going back on any second and when it does so do-"

*Bweeeeeee* *Bweeeeee*

"The alarms." Riley finished in a dull tone as the lights of the Hypnos building popped back on and the air was filled with wailing. "Fuck."

"Now can we run?" Naruto asked.

Riley opened her mouth to point out the futility of that, but was cut off when a black Camaro with tinted windows pulled up in front of them. Both tensed up ready to bolt, but Riley quickly relaxed as the driver door opened and Tally's head peeked out. "C-come on!" She squeaked before ducking back in.

Smiling widely, Riley quickly grabbed Naruto and squeezed into the passenger side with him on her lap. "Tally, I could kiss you right now." She said, causing the brunette to blush lightly in embarrassment. "Now what are you waiting for, floor it!" Tally didn't need to be told twice as her foot slammed the gas pedal all the way down and her car shot off like a bat out of hell.

"Okay, now can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked once the car settled into regular traffic, doing his best to ignore the pair of breasts currently squishing against the back of his head.

"You know all those Wild O… digimon that are running around?" Riley asked, correcting herself midsentence since Naruto wouldn't know what Wild One meant.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure we've been acquainted." Naruto said dully while raising his hand with the digivice embedded in it.

"Right, dumb question." Riley rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before clearing her throat. "Well, you see me and Tally work for, well worked for now, that place we just busted you out of. Our job was to track down and prevent digimon from bio-emerging into the real world."

"You've been doing a lovely job then." Naruto said sarcastically, before flinching when Riley gently flicked one of his ears.

"Don't sass my work little man, it isn't easy." Riley said with a frown, "Anyway, our job was to monitor, block, and/or capture these digimon, or Wild Ones as we call them. Then you showed up."

"What's that supposed to meAN?!" Naruto yelped as the redhead he was sitting on suddenly grabbed the end of his tail. Yanking the fluffy appendage out of her grasp, he sent her what would have been a powerful glare if his face wasn't as red as a tomato. "Don't touch that!"

Giggling at the admittedly cute expression, Riley held her hands up in a placating manner. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist, I was just curious what it felt like."

"Just get back to the explanation," He grumbled while pointedly wrapping his tail around his waist like a belt, causing Riley to giggle again before frowning.

"To put simply, you showing up caused my boss's boss to act like a dumbass and order your capture last night so you could be _studied thoroughly."_ She said, practically spitting out the last words.

"Well, that would explain why my everything hurts." Naruto said while glancing back down at the various bandaged sections of his mostly nude form.

…

'… _wait a second.'_ Snapping his head back down, Naruto's face invented a new shade of red once he realized that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Finally noticed, huh?" Riley asked with chuckle as Naruto sent her an annoyed glare. "Back to the subject on hand, I didn't like what the higher ups were planning to do with you, so I decided to bust you out. My friend here was a bit of an unexpected but very thankful surprise. Speaking of which, how did you know where to find us?" The redhead asked her friend/coworker.

"You left your terminal on." Tally said quietly, causing Riley to pause for a second before palming her face with a loud *Smack*.

"Hey, do either of you have a phone I can use?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

-Meanwhile, Nonaka Residence-

"Where is that boy?" Seiko muttered, her fingers tapping against the table in a steady rhythm.

"I'm sure he's fine mother, Naruto has shown that he is capable of taking care of himself." Rumiko said in an assuring tone as she ate a bowl cereal, though the mild shaking of her hand belied her true concern.

"He's also shown that he attracts trouble more than a magnet does metal." Seiko said back to her daughter with a sigh.

"Naruto's probably just helping that girl from yesterday still." Renamon said after taking a bite of her own breakfast, which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of orange juice. Her tamer sat beside her eating the same, an annoyed look in her eyes as she stared at her perfectly manicured and baby blue painted nails. Not only that, her skin now had a healthy glow to it and her hair smooth as silk.

"That does sound like something he would do." Rumiko agreed with a nod, her and her mother having been told of the incident at the school by the foxy digimon last night. "I do hope that the poor girl is okay, what she went through must have been pretty traumatizing."

"Speaking of traumatizing events, Rika, how have you been doing since… their arrival." Seiko said, pausing slightly as she glanced towards Renamon who didn't even so much as blink at the comment as she continued to eat her sandwich.

"I'm fine grandma," Rika muttered, stuffing the last bite into her mouth before starting chugging down her orange juice. Of course, this would have been more convincing if the hand holding her glass wasn't trembling just like her mother's.

Sighing at the blatant denial, Seiko backed off for the moment since she knew if she tried pushing her granddaughter for answers now, Rika would just shut her out. As a tense was beginning to settle over them however, the sound of the phone ringing filled the air. "I'll get it."

"That's probably Naruto now." Renamon stated while sipping at her OJ as the elderly woman left to answer the phone.

"Yeah right, that idiot barely knows how to turn the TV on, let alone operate a phone." Rika said while plopping her now empty glass down.

"Twenty bucks says otherwise."

"You don't even have twenty bucks."

"I will when I win."

"Oh that's it, you're on."

…

…

…

"YOU WERE WHAT!?"

"Dang it," Rika groaned while pulling out her wallet.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, been rather busy recently with job hunting and family matters. Despite this I do hope you all enjoyed this one. I know most of you are probably let down by the lack of 'Ka-frickin-boom' but don't worry, Darelight will get his comeuppance soon. Now, in the last AN I put up the option of Naruto and Jeri becoming partners and while the majority of you voted yes, some of you voiced arguments about this, saying he should be the Tamer not the partner.

To clarify, Naruto is actually capable of being both and even more unique in that he can 'switch' partners and/or Tamers at will, meaning he could become Renamon's tamer or become Henry's partner. This vote is mostly for his 'preferred' partner, since this would leave him able to focus on the fights while Jeri dealt with support.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 14-

-Last Time-

 _"That's probably Naruto now." Renamon stated while sipping at her OJ as the elderly woman left to answer the phone._

 _"Yeah right, that idiot barely knows how to turn the TV on, let alone operate a phone." Rika said while plopping her now empty glass down._

 _"Twenty bucks says otherwise."_

 _"You don't even have twenty bucks."_

 _"I will when I win."_

 _"Oh that's it, you're on."_

…

 _"YOU WERE WHAT!?"_

 _"Dang it," Rika groaned while pulling out her wallet._

-And Now-

[ _Stay right where you are Naruto! I'll be right over!_ ] Seiko said over Tally's cell before the call ended, making Naruto sigh. Sinking into the couch he was on inside Riley's apartment, a moderately sized place with a large living room a door-less entryway into a spotless kitchen to the right and a short hallway at the back, he handed the device back to it's rightful owner while softly rubbing one of his still ringing ears.

"Man, for such an elderly lady she really has a set of lungs on her." Riley said with a chuckle, having heard the entire conversation since Naruto had to put the phone on speaker. Just one of the downsides of having your ears on top of your head instead of the side.

"No kidding." Naruto muttered before he pushed himself onto his feet with a hiss. "Where's the bathroom? I really need to wash u-OI!" An indignant shout escaped the blonde's lips as Riley immediately grabbed him by the armpits and hoisted him up.

"What part of no walking around do you not understand?" The woman demanded sternly as she held up the boy at eye level. "

"Oh come on, I'm fine Riley-chan." Naruto grumbled with a huff.

"You're missing a chunk of bone in your leg. Not to mention the numerous deep tissue incisions done to just about every inch of your body." Riley stated in a dull tone. "Even with your ridiculous healing it's going to take a day or two for you to recover. Until then, you need to stay off your feet. If you need to go somewhere, me or Tally will help you. Got it?"

As she spoke, Riley brought Naruto closer until their faces were only a few inches apart and stared at him straight in the eye intensely. Unfortunately for her, she was dealing with Naruto, number one stubborn knucklehead, and he easily held her gaze.

At least, he was until she pulled out a woman/child's number one trump card, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Sniffling softly, her lips curled into an adorable pout and her eyes started to water slightly.

' _Damn it… must resist,'_ Naruto thought, his eyebrow starting to twitch as he continued the staring match. However, not even a second later his will broke as Tally nervously peeked over Riley's shoulder, unknowingly raising the moe factor to eleven in the process. "Alright! I give! I give! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Good boy," Riley said with a smirk of victory, before adjusting Naruto into a bridal carry as she walked towards the hallway. "Now, let's go take a bath together."

"Fine, that's what I was going to…" Naruto started to say before trailing off as his brain fully processed what the lady holding him said. "Hold on, did you just say together?!"

"Yep, you need someone to make sure your injuries are cleaned properly. Besides, I need to clean up anyway, I'm all smelly from last night." Riley said with a casual shrug as they entered the bathroom, a spacious room with a sparkling clean toilet, sink, and an expensive looking three-seat jacuzzi tub.

"Alright, fair e-enough." Naruto said, stuttering slightly near the end as his face gained a light blush while his eyes darted around nervously.

Noticing this, Riley couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she set him down on the toilet seat and started preparing the bath. ' _There it is again. He's acting so fearful.'_ Most would just think that Naruto was just embarrassed or nervous, but after working with Tally for so long Riley could easily spot the difference.

He was tense, but in a jittery way instead of wobbly and his eyes would flicker from her feet to her fists, completely ignoring her bust and rear, then towards the doorway in a clear sign of wanting to escape. Mulling over this for a bit as she added some medicinal bath salts that helped prevent infections to the water, Riley could only come up with one answer for this reaction.

 _'Mild Gynophobia?'_ She thought, testing her theory by getting overly close to Naruto while grabbing a few shower poofs that were hanging nearby. As she expected, he flinched minutely to the side away from her outreached arm the moment it got within a foot of his position. _'That's a definite yes, he must've had a few bad experiences with women in the past.'_

Pulling the limb back with poofs in hand, she quickly backed off and went back to tending to the bath. After a few more minutes, the tub finished filling up and Riley turned the tub from fill to circulate. In that time, Naruto had managed to relax a bit and was just finishing stripping down to his boxers.

Staring at the bandaging around his forearm and wrist, he dragged one of his claw-like nails across it, easily slicing through the fabric to reveal the multiple incision and/or bald spots covering the limb. Repeating the process with the rest of the bandages revealed identical sights on his chest, waist, legs, and tail, the worst being the stitched section of his leg where the bone piece had been removed.

Thankfully, while it wasn't a pretty sight his regeneration had already fixed up the open wounds enough that only the tiniest trickle of blood oozed from a few of them while the rest had stopped entirely. Finally, with no small amount of reluctance he pulled off his underwear and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself. "Okay kid, the waters ready."

"Stop calling me kid. My name's Naruto-Ttebayo." Naruto said in annoyance as he glared at Riley in annoyance… only to quickly look away again with an atomic blush when he saw the woman completely nude before she covered herself with a towel.

"Aww, you got yourself a verbal tic, heh? Isn't that cute." Riley said teasingly as she playfully pinched Naruto's cheek, making Naruto sputter in embarrassment. However, he was quickly snapped out of it when her hands tucked under his armpits, lifted him up again, and carefully set him into the closest seat in the tub, which was a bit tricky thanks to his tail.

A hiss escaped the boy's lips as the hot and slightly salty water seeped into his various cuts and contusions. After this wore off though, he sighed in relaxation as the microjets kicked on and started massaging his back with small blasts of water.

"Oh… my… Kami… this feels amazing." He moaned while sinking deeper, his tail peeking out of the water slightly as it happily wagged back and forth.

"Yeah, well for 300,000 yen (2,724 USD), it had better or I'd want a refund." Riley said with a sigh of her own as she got into her own seat.

-Meanwhile, At the Nonaka Residence-

Rika grumbled in annoyance as she sat on the couch and watched some cheesy drama show that she already forgot the name of. Renamon was seated beside her, who despite her seemingly calm appearance was equally irritated as she read a book. Seiko and Rumiko were nowhere to be seen, the former already on her way to go pick up Naruto and the latter had gone into her room with the phone saying she had to check on something.

The reason for the pair's foul moods was for two reasons, the first being that Seiko had banned either of them from leaving the house until further notice. This meant no going to the store for new cards, no patrolling for digimon to fight, hell they couldn't even go in the back yard. Though on the plus side, Rika had a legit reason to skip school and not get in trouble.

As annoying as this was though, the elderly woman's reasoning for this was undeniably understandable, and also the second cause for the two females' unease. A government sect was going around hunting, experimenting on, and destroying digimon and anything related to them, with Naruto being their latest victim.

This was particularly disturbing for Renamon since, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Naruto was a better and stronger fighter than she was… currently. If this group was able to defeat and capture someone of his caliber so easily, then there was little doubt in her mind that they could do the same with her.

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, the fox digimon idly flipped the page of her book with a bored sigh when the sound of knocking reached her and Rika's ears. Perking up slightly in wariness and curiosity, the pair glanced at each-other in silent debate before standing up as the knocking repeated.

Following the sound to the front door, Rika got her digivice and several cards ready as she got closer while Renamon slunk behind her in a defensive stance. Once she was close enough, the redhead peeked through the peephole cautiously, ready for anything…

"Hellooo? Is anybody home?" …except seeing a brunette girl her age with a dog puppet covering one arm and a slip of paper in her free hand. "Fluffy-kun?" Jeri called out nervously while knocking a third time.

Raising her eyebrow in confusion, Rika was about to turn around and ignore the girl when she was suddenly brushed aside by Renamon. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She demanded in a harsh whisper as the blonde fox as she looked out the peephole.

"I know her." Renamon said, swiftly opening the door and pulling Jeri in before she could blink, getting the girl to give a startled yelp that was cut off by the digimon's other hand clapping over her mouth.

"You're the girl that Naruto saved last night from the idiot and his newborn digimon." She stated plainly, pushing the door shut with her tail before setting Jeri down and uncovering her mouth. "I'm assuming you're here to see him again."

Jeri didn't respond right away, opting to stand completely still from shock as she stared at Renamon. After a few seconds passed though, her surprise wore off and she blinked a few times to focus before smiling brightly. "Yep, Fluffy-kun said I could come by and see him whenever I wanted. Are you friends of his as well?"

"Roommate and acquaintances, friend is stretching it." Renamon said matter-of-factly while turning around and heading back to the living room. "Naruto isn't here right now but he should be back soon. You're welcome to stay and wait for him if you want."

"Thanks, it's a long walk home." Jeri said as she followed after the digital fox, leaving a deadpanning Rika standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, sure, just come on in. It's not like this is my house or something." She muttered sarcastically as she left the entryway as well. Going back to the living room, the redhead flopped back into her seat with a grunt and went back to watching… whatever the hell this show was in boredom.

Renamon was reading her book once more but was now seated in a recliner off to the side since Jeri was seated in her original spot. Said girl was trying to focus on the show as well, but her eyes refused to stay on the screen and would consistently wander over to the fox digimon. "Sooo, are you and Fluffy-kun related or something?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No." Wasn't going to be easy though if Renamon's brisk answer had anything to say though.

"Really? But you and Fluffy-kun have so many similar features." Jeri murmured with a tilted head.

"It's complicated."

"How-"

"Why the heck do you keep calling Naruto Fluffy-kun?" Rika cut in, the question nagging at her a bit.

"Oh that, well it's just what I'm used to calling him when he was pretending to be my teacher's pet fox." Jeri said sheepishly, earning a dull look from the redhead Tamer.

"…I'm not going to ask."

Turning her attention back to Renamon, Jeri glanced at the book in the digital fox's hands curiously. It had a bright orange cover with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise' was blazoned over the entire top half while the bottom had the depiction of a generic looking man and an equally generic looking woman running with wide smiles. "What're you reading?"

"That's a good question," Rika added as her head turned towards a bookshelf in the corner that was full. "That's not one of grandma's books."

"Naruto gave it to me. He got it in one of his letters from home and asked me to get rid of it." Renamon stated while turning the page. "It's a romance novel, though a very unusual one, I find it rather intriguing."

"Please, you can't actually be enjoying that kinda junk, right?" Rika asked disbelievingly, only to sweatdrop as Jeri got behind Renamon and started reading over her shoulder. Her disbelief swiftly turned to surprise and confusion though when the brunette's face almost immediately turned a vibrant shade of red.

Her curiosity peaked now, the redhead got up and moved over to the pair and started reading herself. Barely even a second later and she was doing a perfect imitation of a tomato, her eyes widening to the max as her brain registered the words and images on the paper.

"I had no idea that human reproduction was such a complex affair." Renamon's comment was the last straw, in near perfect sync blood flew from both Rika and Jeri's noses as they fell to the floor in a dead faint.

A few minutes later, Rika's mother walked into the room, having just finished talking to her doppelganger to make sure it and the Naruko clone were doing alright. Satisfied they were good, she'd decided that now was a good opportunity to spend some more quality time with her daughter.

Instead, she found said daughter passed out alongside an unknown girl, both red-faced and trickles of blood flowing from their noses. All the while, Renamon sat in the recliner, reading her book like everything was fine.

"…Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

-Back with Naruto-

"I'll admit, that was one of the best baths I've ever had." A now clean, rebandaged, and fully dressed Naruto said as he was carried out of the bathroom by Riley and set back onto the couch. "But I still say the whole carrying me around thing is stupid."

"Objection noted and ignored." Riley retorted as she flopped down next to Tally. "Now get ready, if my calculations are right then your ride you should be here right about-"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"…now. Tally, could you get that please?"

The meek woman nodded before standing up and hurrying over to the door as it rattled under the heavy knocking. Opening it, Tally was almost bowled over as Seiko rushed past her and after a brief look around headed straight for our whiskered protagonist. "Naruto!"

"Hey Seiko-baachan, good to see you too." Naruto said with an exasperated chuckle as the elderly woman checked him over thoroughly.

"You just can't go more than one day without seriously injuring yourself, can you?" Seiko asked rhetorically as she fiddled with the bandaging around his chest a bit before backing off. "What is this, the eight time this month?"

"It's not my fault… this time, I was just minding my own business when those jerks jumped me." Naruto said with an indignant huff.

Rolling her eyes at this, Seiko turned to the two other occupants in the room and bowed. "Thank you for helping him, it's much appreciated. I haven't known Naruto long, but I can definitely say that he's grown on me, even if he's giant trouble magnet."

"OI!"

"It was no problem Seiko-san, it was no problem." Tally said quietly while Riley chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Just make sure he stays off his legs for at least a day," Riley told the woman, ignoring Naruto's pointed glare. "That's how long we estimate it should take for his femur to regenerate."

"Thanks for the heads-up, I'll make sure that he does." Seiko said with a nod as she straightened up. "Naruto, disguise yourself, we're heading out."

"Hai baa-chan." Naruto said with a mock salute before he made a ram sign and his body was enveloped in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, he was revealed to be in his fox form that Seiko quickly scooped him up into her arms.

"Once again, thank you both." She said while bowing to Riley and Tally again. "What will you two do now? I doubt that your bosses are going to be very happy with what you did?"

"Don't worry, we made sure that nothing could be tracked back to us." Riley said while smirking evilly.

-Hypnos Building-

"Hey! Let go of me! I haven't done anything!" A lanky man with greasy brown hair and a dirty blue janitor uniform was dragged off in cuffs by a pair of police officers.

"Sure you didn't, the stolen items that were stolen during the power outage just happened to magically appear in your office." Another cop said sarcastically, carrying a large cardboard box filled with women's undergarments and personal items in his arms.

"I honestly don't know how those got there! I'm innocent I tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Now come on you pervert."

Mitsou watched all of this happen from his office window with a blank expression on his face, before turning to the computer that sat on his desk. On the screen of this computer, two different videos played. The first was of Riley as she broke out Anomaly after knocking out his executioner, and the second was of her and Tally driving off.

Unknown to anyone but him was that there were three different sets of cameras inside the Hypnos building. There is the primary set that were plain for everyone to see, the discreet set which were only known to the higher ups such as himself and Riley, and a secret set that he had installed himself that had their own power source and were only linked to his computer.

Watching the surveillance video play once more, the sunglasses wearing man sighed in irritation. ' _You owe me for this Riley.'_ He thought while clicking the 'delete all' button with the mouse.

-End Chapter-

-Omake: Anko's Mission: Operation Fanhunt-

It was late at in Konohagakure, with the full moon shining brightly over the village, alighting the entire place with a soft silver glow. It also helped a large group of girls of various ages between twelve and sixteen see as they gradually awoke on the cold hard earth of a large fenced-in field littered with sparse vegetation.

"AHH! Where am!?"

"What the hell?"

"This isn't my bedroom!"

Multiple other cries of shock, fear, and indignation rang out as the girls started to become aware of their surroundings. Just as quickly as it started though, the shouting stopped as a single figure seemingly fell from the sky and landed in the middle of them all with a torch in hand.

Said figure was a woman with light purple hair done up in a spiky ponytail and brown pupil-less eyes wearing a long tan open trench coat with fishnet mesh armor underneath and brown shorts that did nothing to hide her figure. This was one Anko Mitarashi, one of the head torturers of the I&T division and the second scariest woman in Konoha.

She is also Naruto Uzumaki's greatest competitor for the title of Prankster from Hell who referred to her affectionately as 'The Terrifying Snake Lady'.

"Hello ladies, glad to see you're all awake." Anko said with a wide grin that sent shivers down all their spines, especially the ones who knew the woman already. "I'm sorry if your accommodations aren't up to par, but I only had so much time to prepare and budgeting can be a real bitch."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" A short girl with similarly colored hair demanded as she pushed past the crowd until she was right in front of the woman. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Ami Tori! My father is in the council! When he gets word of this, he'll have you are-Heark!"

The girl was cut off mid-sentence when Anko's free hand shot and grasped her by the throat and lifted her up to eye-level. "I don't care if who daddy is, not even if he was the fucking daimyo of the land fire." The purplette said coldly before tossing the girl back into the crowd.

"As of this moment on, all of you here are my little play things, and you will remain as such until you break, or I get bored, whichever comes first." Anko said, getting many terrified looks at the words 'until you break'. "Now, how about we start with my favorite game?"

"A-and w-w-what would t-that be?" One of the braver girls managed to ask.

"Oh, it's really simply and fun. And it only has one rule…" Anko said as a sadistic grin formed on her lips and the torch in her hand suddenly went out just as clouds obscured the moon, bathing the entire area in darkness. "…don't die."

-Hokage's office-

" **EEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

"Ah, music to the ears," Tsunade said with a smirk as she sipped at a saucer of sake.

-End Omake-

AN: Sorry for the filler chapter and I hope the Omake made up for it. As i stated in chapter 9, it really amazes me that Naruto doesn't have gynophobia in canon, I mean seriously, more than one time Sakura has pummeled him just because she was mad at something and wanted to blow off steam. Don't believe me, look up Sakura punches Naruto on youtube and you'll see what I mean. Thank you for reading and please review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 15-

-Last Time-

 _Unknown to anyone but him was that there were three different sets of cameras inside the Hypnos building. There is the primary set that were plain for everyone to see, the discreet set which were only known to the higher ups such as himself and Riley, and a secret set that he had installed himself that had their own power source and were only linked to his computer._

 _Watching the surveillance video play once more, the sunglasses wearing man sighed in irritation._ 'You owe me for this Riley _.' He thought while clicking the 'delete all' button with the mouse._

-And Now-

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Seiko called out as she walked into her home with Fox Naruto in her arms.

"Hello Kaa-san… uh Naruto-kun?" Rumiko said/asked as she glanced at the bandaged golden fox in her mother's arms.

"It's me Rumi-chan," Naruto confirmed with a nod before looking towards Seiko. "Can you put me down now."

"Alright, but you stay like you are and off that leg when you walk." The elderly woman said in a stern tone.

"Hai, hai, I got it Baa-chan, you told me a dozen times already." He said as Seiko bent over and set him on the floor, making sure to keep his bad leg held up as she did so. Stretching like a cat, Naruto sighed as his joints and back popped before he hobbled in a circle a few times to get used to walking on three legs. "Finally, I was going nuts from sitting still so long."

While he was doing this though, Seiko took a look around the room with a frown as she noticed something missing. "Rumiko, where's Rika and Renamon?"

"Oh, Renamon's taking a shower and Rika's in her room with a friend." The model said, a happy smile forming on her face while Seiko blinked in surprise.

"Rika has a friend over?" She asked in shock and sadly a hint of disbelief. Seiko knew her granddaughter was a living definition of the term anti-social, generally refusing to interact with others unless it was unavoidable. So to hear that she actually had a friend over was news that the elderly woman had to take with a grain of salt.

"Well, not exactly friend," See, just like she thought, "She's apparently that girl you saved last night, Naruto-kun." Rumiko said, causing Naruto's ears to perk up.

"Jeri's here?"

"Yeah, she's back in… and he's gone." Rumiko sighed good-naturedly as Naruto scampered off as soon as she said 'Yeah'.

"So anything else interesting happen while we were gone?" Seiko asked.

"Well… Rika accidentally discovered that Renamon likes risqué love stories."

"Tell me everything."

With a soft clicking of claws against wood, Naruto slipped a bit as he skip to a stop in front of Rika's bedroom door. Seeing that it was slightly ajar, he quietly nudged it open and peeked inside.

"How the heck did you get all these rare cards? I've been trying to find most of these for months." Rika demanded, sitting on her bedroom floor with a jealous look as she shuffled through a stack of cards.

"Well you see, while I was buying booster packs, I noticed something odd." Jeri said from her spot across from the Rika, pulling an unopened booster pack from her pocket and held it out upside down for the redhead to see. "Look closer at the bottom right corner."

Wondering what she was getting at, Rika took the pack from the brunette and held it up to her face as she squinted her eyes in focus. Whilst she was doing this, Naruto snickered quietly as he slunk into the room and silently got Jeri's attention before making a shushing motion with his paw.

Thankfully, she got the message and kept quiet, though she was clearly confused, not to mention concerned given his limp and bandaged state, until Naruto walked up to her side and jerked his head towards Rika with a wink. Understanding dawning in her eyes, the odd girl nodded her head with a smile as Naruto got as close as he could to Rika without alerting her and sat down in front of her with a wide, and quiet literally foxy, grin.

Meanwhile, the ever-oblivious Rika continued to stare at the booster pack in her hands intently, her eyes practically glaring a hole into the bottom right corner. ' _What am I supposed to be seeing, there's nothing… what the?'_

Just as she was about to give up, the light in the room flickered slightly and for the ever so briefest amount of time, the redhead swore she saw something flash on the foil surface. Blinking a few times in surprise, Rika's eyes narrowed as she tilted the package ever so slightly, before widening as that action caused an extremely faint D symbol appear.

It was so transparent, small, and pale that if it wasn't for the fact she had been specifically looking for something, the redhead would have missed entirely.

"Why those cheap little jerkwads, they marked the packs." She said with gritted teeth, tearing the foil wrapping off to reveal a rare holo-foil Magnaangemon card. There was only one reason why a company would do something like that, and that would be so sellers would be able to keep the ratio of garbage pack higher than the rare packs, thus make it so you'd have to keep buying more.

"If I ever meet one of those cheapskates I'm gon-WHAT THE HELL!" Rika's rant ended before it could truly start as she tossed the cards down in frustration and looked back up to Jeri, only to be met with the fanged grin of a blonde fox barely half a foot from her face.

With a high pitched shriek she would deny for the rest of her life, Rika scrambled backwards until she bumped into the wall.

"Bwahahaha! Oh my Kami that was priceless!" Naruto exclaimed, rolling around on his back in laughter while Jeri giggled uncontrollable. Calming down once she figured out what happened, a growl slowly escaped Rika's throat as she stood up and marched back across the room towards Naruto.

Not sensing the danger he was in thanks to his laughing, the blonde fox yelped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted off the floor by the scruff of his neck and brought eye to eye with a very angry redhead. "Think that was funny huh?" Rika asked, her powerful glare causing Naruto to lose all his previous humor in favor of unending dread.

"…Just a little." He said in a quiet voice, gulping slightly as Rika gained a very evil grin on her face.

"Then maybe you should have a taste of your own medicine."

Before Naruto could wonder what she meant by that, he froze as he felt a hand rest on top of his head, right between the ears. "No… please… anything but that." He pleaded, holding up his front paws in a praying pose for added affect.

"Sorry, payback's a bitch, and I'm her favorite niece." Rika said with a smug smirk as she started rubbing and petting the top of foxified boy's head.

"No Nooo… stoop… oooh…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he went completely limp, his good hindleg kicking like crazy, even after Rika set him back down on the floor while continuing to pet.

"So where were we?" Rika asked as Jeri in a casual yet warning tone that made the brunette sweat a little from nervousness.

"Um well, I'm sure you figured it out already, but after I discovered the rare packs were marked it was just a matter of picking them out from the rest whenever I bought new ones." Jeri explained with an awkward smile, her gaze constantly flickering towards Naruto.

"Makes sense, and now I can't wait until my next trip to the card store." Rika said, a victorious grin crossing her lips as she thought of all the great cards she was gonna get… or it could be from the 'torture' she was putting Naruto through, Jeri wasn't sure. "Speaking of which, I gotta go talk to my grandma and see if I can finally leave the house."

Standing back up, Rika set a practically comatose Naruto onto Jeri's lap before heading for the door. Once she was gone, a semi-awkward silence filled the air as Jeri watched the blonde fox slowly regain his bearings.

"Aagh, I hate when someone does that." Naruto grumbled while shaking his head a few times to clear the remaining cobwebs from his mind.

"Is it really that bad?" Jeri asked curiously, to which Naruto shook his head negatively.

"It's not that it's bad," Naruto started to say as he hopped off of the girl's lap and onto the bed, where he promptly turned back into his regular form with a short puff of smoke. "It just… feels really weird-Ttebayo."

The whiskered teen scratched at one of his ears in irritation as he spoke, before blinking in surprise when Jeri got right in front of him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she checked over the various bandages covering his body.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just a few cuts and bruises, I'll be all better by tomorrow." Naruto said, getting the girl to calm down a bit. "Though I have to stay off my leg until then, so no rooftop rides today sorry."

"It's fine, there's always next time." Jeri said with an understanding smile as she sat down beside the blonde. "What happened to you anyway Fluff-erm… Naruto?"

"A bunch of jerks jumped me and tried to make me into their lab rat." Naruto grumbled, mentally promising to give whoever sent those men after him a nice left hook to the jaw.

Elsewhere, one Ramirez Darelight felt a chill go down his spine… and an odd urge to upgrade his dental plan.

"Oh, well at least you got away." Jeri said happily, before tilting her head in confusion when the whiskered blonde pouted.

"Only because I was lucky enough to get help." Naruto admitted with a defeated sigh. He'd been caught completely off guard and had been neutralized before he could even pull off a single jutsu in his defense. If it hadn't been for Riley and Tally saving his ass, he'd be six feet under right now and he knew that.

"Um, there there," Jeri said as she awkwardly patted Naruto's back, not sure what she should do to cheer him up. Turns out she wouldn't have to either as Rika burst into the room seconds later with a grin on her face, Renamon following behind her with her usual impassive expression as she read her book.

"Alright you two, up and at em. We got some card shopping to do." The redhead said while hurrying over to her dresser, pulling open the second to top drawer, and fishing around inside until she pulled out a roll of bills and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Well somebody's excited." Naruto said with a chuckle as Rika didn't even wait for them to move as she hurried right back out the door with Renamon still in tow before turning back into a fox and curling up around Jeri's shoulders.

"…Wait a second, is Renamon reading Icha-Icha Paradise?"

Jeri's massively blushing face was all the answer he needed.

-Hypnos Building-

"What do you mean you lost it!?" Darelight demanded angrily as he smashed his fist onto Mitsou's desk, creating a small indent in its wooden surface.

"It's as I said sir, Subject Anomaly escaped containment during a power outage that was caused by one of the janitors, a cousin of yours if I remember correctly." The sunglasses wearing man said, the tiniest of smirks appearing on his lips as he saw the outrage grow on the head director's face.

"I want that thing recaptured immediately!"

"And how exactly do you intend for me to do that?" Mitsou asked, causing Darelight to pause. "Two-thirds of my men are still recovering from the first encounter with Anomaly and sedatives no longer work on him just like Riley said would happen."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance as he realized that Mitsou was right, the military man straightened up and stomped towards the doorway. "Fine, hold off until the men are recovered and a proper plan of attack is devised, but I want Anomaly under constant observation and threat assessment until then."

"Of course sir," ' _It's not like we're already doing that or something.'_ Mitsou thought sarcastically, even as his face retained its impassive expression. ' _Riley's right, that guy is a total ass. Which reminds me.'_

Pulling a cellphone out of his pocket, the blonde pushed a single button before raising it up to his ear.

*Ring* *Ring* *Click* [ _This had better be an apology mister, or I'm hanging up._ ] Riley's voice said angrily through the device.

"I know it was you."

[… _Should've known you'd figure it out this fast. Guess I should be expecting a police escort soon?_ ]

"I covered for you this time, but don't ever think about pulling such a stunt again."

[ _I make no promises._ ] *Click*

' _I swear that woman is gonna make my hair grey.'_ Mitsou thought with a sigh.

-End Chapter-

AN: Fun fact, card companies like pokemon and yu-gi-oh did in fact mark booster packs like that, though I'm not sure if they still do these days. Sorry for the short chapter, life has been real hectic recently and I just don't have as much time to write. Thank you for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate of flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you t o read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 16-

-Last Time-

 _"…Wait a second, is Renamon reading Icha-Icha Paradise?"_

 _Jeri's massively blushing face was all the answer he needed._

…

 _"I covered for you this time, but don't ever think about pulling such a stunt again."_

[I make no promises _._ _] *Click*_

 _'_ _I swear that woman is gonna make my hair grey.'_ _Mitsou thought with a sigh._

-And Now-

"Rika, don't you think this is a bit much?" Jeri asked as she and the redheaded tomboy walked out of a card shop with several plastic bags stuffed full of booster card packs.

"Don't bother Jeri, she can't hear a word you're saying." Naruto said dully, watching from his spot on the odd girl's shoulders as Rika started giddily tearing open the foil packaging. "Just leave her be for now."

"If you say so," The brunette said with a shrug, giving Rika one last look before continuing to walk. "So what are we doing next?"

"How about we go to the park, I would really like a break from the city life for a bit." Naruto said, giving the surrounding buildings and roads a mild glare. He really didn't like how… 'modernized' the city was compared to his home, what with the smoggy air from car exhaust and almost constant loud noises irritating his senses. "Besides, I have this new idea I want to try out anyway."

"Oh really, what would that be?" Jeri asked curiously.

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so." Naruto said in a teasing tone as he wagged a paw in front of her face in a clear imitation of the 'Ah-ah-ah' motion.

"Aw come on, not even a little hint?" Jeri asked, only to pout when the transformed blonde simply smirked at her mischievously. "Meanie."

"Hey, trust me, it'll be well worth the wait." Naruto told her before turning his head towards the 'empty space' beside a light post. "You mind taking Rika home so she can finish with her geek out in peace? She's gonna run into a wall or something at this rate." This point was emphasized when he had to pull said girl out of the way of a mailbox with his tail.

Before Jeri could question who he was talking to, the odd girl jump slightly in surprise as Renamon seemed to pop into existence with her usual neutral expression and grabbed Rika's shoulder. "Fine, watch your back." The fox digimon told him bluntly before she and Rika vanished in a static blur.

"How did she do that?" Jeri asked, honestly confused how a giant bright yellow fox could hide so well in the open in broad daylight. "And how did you know she was there?"

"Lots of practice I guess," Naruto said with a shrug before gesturing forwards. "Come on, daylights burning. Unless you don't want to see what I have planned after all."

"It had better be good." Jeri said as she quickened her pace.

-Ten Minutes Later, Park-

"This is amazing!" Jeri couldn't help but yell at the top of her lungs, riding on the back of a now wolf sized fox Naruto as he sprinted through the forested area at a decent speed for just three legs.

"I told you it would be." Naruto said with a grin, glad to have both found a way to burn off some of his pent-up energy that wouldn't upset Seiko and sort-of keep his promise to Jeri of another ride. Plus, it was really helping him get more adjusted to using this form and work out all those little kinks.

The transformed blonde snapped out of his thoughts when his senses kicked in and he noticed the path ahead was blocked by a large hill. "You better be holding on tightly."

"WhaAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Jeri started to ask, not hearing what the fox boy said, only to break out in screaming laughter when Naruto suddenly leapt up and used a tree-trunk to springboard to the top of the hill with ease. He then proceeded to hop down from ledge to ledge until he reached the ground on the other side and resumed his sprint. "Again! Do that again!"

"As you wish." Naruto said with a grin before leaping into the air again and started tree hopping much to Jeri's very voiced joy. The odd girl had the time of her life as they raced through the park, the excitement never stopping for her as Naruto constant switched from running to jumping and back again, occasionally scaring the bejesus out of some hikers or couples 'by accident'.

It wouldn't be until the sun was starting to descend towards the horizon that the pair finally decided to take a break. Slowing his pace down to a casual walk as he entered a small clearing, Naruto hobbled over to a flat patch of grass and laid down while Jeri slipped off his back and flopped down on the ground beside him.

"That… was the most fun… I've ever had," The brunette muttered quietly, her throat a little sore from all the yelling she did. Once she managed to catch her breath a bit, she sat up a bit and snuggled up against Naruto's side while raising a hand to her chest. "That was so much better than last time, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest from how hard it was beating."

"What can I say, I aim to please." Naruto said with a literal foxy smirk as he set his head on the the girl's lap, though it did falter slightly when she started unconsciously petting his head. He didn't ask her to stop though as unlike Rika and Rumiko, who had overwhelmed his senses with strong and rapid scratches, Jeri was gently running her fingers over his scalp in long slow motions that were much more tolerable.

So instead, the transformed blonde simply settled down with a content sigh and enjoyed the calming sensations that ran down his spine.

*Snap*

Jeri yelped in surprise as Naruto's head suddenly jerked towards a seemingly random direction and sniffed the air. "Naruto? What's wrong" She asked nervously as a soft growl slowly rose in the blonde fox's throat and his hackles stood on end.

"We have company." He said stiffly while standing up, his narrowed gaze never leaving the tree-line. Jeri opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that but was cut off before she could say a single word when a familiar goggle-headed boy and red dino digimon stumbled into the clearing.

"Erm, hey Jeri," Takato said awkwardly, sweat dripping down his brow as he kept his arms firmly wrapped around a growling Guilmon's neck. "Um, soooooo… how's it going?"

Jeri didn't respond at first, opting for just standing in place with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face as she stared at Guilmon in terror. Once her initial shock wore off though, the odd girl started shaking violently and her mouth open and closed without a sound for several seconds until…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Naruto, Takato, and Guilmon cringed in discomfort as Jeri released an earsplitting scream that briefly deafened them before bolting behind Naruto and clinging to him like a terrified kitten.

On the plus side, the sudden scream appeared to snap Guilmon out of his battle instincts, causing the previously aggressive digimon to blink and look around in surprise and confusion. "Uhhh, what was I doing?" He asked in a somewhat high-pitched and childlike voice.

"Boy, if you have even a smidgen of self-preservation, you'll either start explaining why you are bothering us or get leaving within the next five seconds." Naruto said sternly, doing his best to sooth the freaking out girl using him as a meat shield while not dropping his guard for a second.

"Whoa, easy there, we don't want to cause any trouble." Takato said nervously as he held his hands up in surrender. "I was just looking for a place for Guilmon to live since he can't stay with me."

Sweat poured from the boy's brow as Naruto continued to stare at him intensely for what felt like forever, in reality about a minute, before giving a sigh of relief when the blonde fox nodded his head in acceptance.

"Alright then, there's an abandoned shed about a quarter of mile south of here, should do the trick just fine for your fire spitting friend." Naruto stated, gesturing towards said direction with his snout. "Now get going and don't cause any trouble or I decide to kick both your asses six ways to Sunday."

"Yes sir," The goggle-headed boy said with a rapid nod of his head as he quickly back away with a still confusion Guilmon in tow. However, just before he and his digimon were out of sight, he glanced back at Jeri one last time, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness as he saw the trembling girl slowly peeking out from behind Naruto nervously.

Once they were gone, the transformed blonde huffed softly and turned towards Jeri with a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Staring in the direction the pair had went, the odd girl gave a slow nod of her head as she relaxed and stood back up. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Sorry for f-freaking out like that."

"It's fine Jeri-chan," Naruto said, nuzzling the top of Jeri's head with his snout comfortingly. "I haven't forgotten what happened yesterday, you had every right to react the way you did."

"But s-still, Takato's a friend o-of mine, he must t-think I hate him or something now." Jeri said sadly with her head drooping.

"Then you'll just have to show him otherwise," Naruto told the brunette while gently picking her up by the collar of her shirt and setting her down on his back. "But we'll save that for later, right now we should get going, it's starting to get- *Beep beep beep* Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What happening now?" Jeri asked nervously as a thick fog started to settle over the clearing all of a sudden.

"Trouble." Naruto stated before an explosion of light briefly blinded the both of them. Once their vision cleared, they were greeted by the sight of a large purple wolf digimon with red marking, numerous blades covering its paws, and a pair of bat-like wings covering most of its face and wreathed around its neck.

Taking a few steps into the clearing, the newly arrived digimon gave its surroundings a quick look around before settling its gaze on Naruto. "Hmm, you smell delectable, guess I'll be having a late lunch." He said in a gravelly male voice, saliva dripping from his jaws as he eyed the pair like they were steaks.

"Sorry, we're not on the menu, would you like a knuckle sandwich instead?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he braced himself for the upcoming fight.

"Many have told me that, but all of them have fallen prey to the might of Sangloupmon." The now named Sangloupmon stated confidently as he and Naruto started to slowly circle each-other.

"Jeri, hold on tight and keep your head down." Naruto said quietly, not getting a response verbally, but the feeling of her arms tightening around his neck told him that she got the message.

-Insert Battle Music-

In the blink of an eye, both combatants seemingly vanished from where they were standing and reappeared in the middle of the clearing, snarling as they literally butted heads with each-other. The stalemate only lasted a few moments though before Naruto found himself being quickly pushed back by the much larger and heavier wolf.

Thinking fast, the transformed blonde stopped pushing and duck, surprising Sangloupmon from the sudden loss of resistance and causing him to stumble forward several steps over Naruto, leaving himself wide open… or so it seemed.

When Naruto tried to take advantage of the opening with a bite to the throat, the foxy blonde was thrown for a loop when the 'decorative' wings around the wolf's neck flapped outwards and smacked him across the face, stunning him.

"Please, did you really think I would fall for such an amateur trick?" Sangloupmon asked mockingly while almost casually batting Naruto away with a paw. Soaring across the clearing, the blonde dispelled his transformation midflight and quickly wrapped himself around Jeri, using his body to protect her as they skid across the ground for several yards.

' _Kuso, this isn't gonna be easy.'_ Naruto thought with a grimace as he let Jeri go and slowly stood up, pain surging through his leg and his back was covered in multiple scrapes and bruises that were already vanishing. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several dozen clones appeared in a huge puff of smoke and charged at Sangloupmon while the original stood in front of Jeri protectively.

"You think these petty copies scare me? Let me show you my power! _Sticker Blade_!" The wolf digimon howled as thousands of tiny blades launched from his front paws and mouth, wiping out most of the clones within seconds. The few that remained continued undeterred, pouncing with kunai, Rasengans, or flaming fists.

Sadly only one managed to connect, leaving a few small scratches on Sangloupmon's side before it and the rest were swiftly dispelled by a several fast swipes of the wolf's bladed claws.

"You rookie digimon are always so scrappy, always struggling until the end." Sangloupmon said with a sigh as he turned towards Naruto and Jeri, slowly stalking towards them. "Though, I have to admit, of you didn't then I wouldn't get to have as much fu-" *Poof* *Crackle*

This time it was the wolf that was caught by surprise when his 'helpless prey' disappeared in a puff of smoke and a grinning Naruto burst out of the ground beneath him with a full charged Rasengan in hand.

"Surprise mother-fucker!"

Sangloupmon didn't even have time to blink before the dangerous sphere rammed into his torso with the force of a semi-truck, sending him flying up several feet in the air. Just as he started to descend back to earth, two more Narutos appeared and sent him rocketing down with synced drop kicks before dispersing.

"How's this taste!" The actual real Naruto yelled as he charged in with another Rasengan to deal the final blow.

Unfortunately, he was once again left flatfooted when the purple wolf turned pitch-black and dispersed into shadows.

" _It appears that I underestimated you. That actually hurt quite a bit."_ Sangloupmon said, his voice echoing all around the clearing at once. " _I won't make that mistake again."_

"That's what everyone says to me, yet they always do." Naruto retorted as he strained his senses to the max for any giveaway of his opponent's location.

" _I can imagine, you lack experience but make up for it with a creative mind."_ Sangloupmon said with a hint of respect in his tone. " _Given enough time and I no doubt that you would've become a real powerhouse. Such a shame that I'll have to_ snuff it out!"

With less than a second to react, Naruto slid to the side just in time to avoid the wolf's bladed claws swiping at his torso-

*Squelch*

-Pause Music-

But not the jaws that dug themselves into his shoulder.

"KUSO!" Naruto swore loudly, his teeth gritting together as his hands reflexively grabbed Sangloupmon's snout and tried to pry him off.

"Don't bother, I drain the data out of any digimon I bite, you'll be dead in just a few seconds." The wolf said confidently in a muffled tone… before blinking in surprise when Naruto started chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing much," Naruto said with a grin, even as he felt his chakra being drained away by the bite. "You just got one little thing wrong."

"And what exactly would that be?" Sangloupmon asked with a raised brow, both curious on what the blonde meant and how he wasn't dead yet.

"I'm not a digimon." Naruto stated, forming a Rasengan with his good hand. "And now you can't move."

"…son of a bitch." Sangloupmon muttered before the whiskered blonde slammed the sphere right in his face and detonated it, launching the wolf across the clearing howling in pain. Naruto wasn't left unscathed though as not only did the wolf take a few chunks of his shoulder for the flight, but he also was knocked off his feet by the backlash of his own attack thanks to the proximity and extra kick it now had.

"Note to self, setting off Rasengan near own face is a really stupid idea." Naruto said with a hiss as he slowly stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain flooding from his leg and shoulder.

"That it may be," Sangloupmon said while shaking his head to clear the ringing, causing a few teeth to fall out of his mouth in the process. The wings around his head were torn to shreds and a spiral wound was firmly embedded in his forehead. "But I can't deny that it certainly was effective."

"You know, you don't seem like such a bad fellow, minus the whole trying to eat me thing," Naruto said with a pained chuckle, his fist lighting up with blue flames as he got into a ready stance. "Maybe if we had gotten off on a better foot we could have been buds."

"I agree, but sadly I haven't eaten in three months and you happen to have quite the interesting taste," Sangloupmon admitted with a shrug, stumbling a bit until he managed to regain his balance. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Sure, why not."

As the pair clashed once more, up in the canopy Jeri watched the conflict alongside a clone, a huge amount of concern in her eyes. "He's hurt, we need to help him." She said, moving to climb down from the tree only for the clone to stop her.

"Sorry Jeri-chan, Boss said to keep you safe and that's what we're going to do." The clone said firmly as he held the odd girl in place. "Boss will be fine, he's dealt with way worse that a mutt bite."

The copy's point was proven as the original Naruto managed to grab Sangloupmon by the tail and use it to bash the wolf into the ground several times before being kicked away. "Yeah, but-"

"But what? Even if we were to let you go down there, what would you do? Help him fight?" C. Naruto asked rhetorically, causing Jeri to stop struggling.

"I would… Uh… maybe I…"

"My point exactly, the best thing we can do right now is stay out of the crossfire and let the boss handle it." The clone said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"…Isn't there anything I can do?" Jeri asked, hating how she was hiding away while her friend risked his life.

"Unless you became a Tamer with your own digimon in the last five minutes, no." C. Naruto said with a shake of his head before returning his attention to the fight, which was still stuck in a stalemate as the original and Sangloupmon struggled to overpower the other.

"Then why don't I be your Tamer?"

…

"...Say what now?" The clone asked, his head jerking back in Jeri's direction with a surprised expression as the girl's words finally registered in his head.

"Let me be your Tamer," Jeri repeated, clasping the clone's hand with both of hers and holding it up in front of her in a prayer position. "Please, I want to help."

Flabbergasted by her request and begging, the duplicate was silent for several moments. "Uh… not that that isn't a swell idea and all, but I don't think that will work."

"What? Why not? You don't have a Tamer yet, so why can't I be it?" Jeri demanded, getting right in the clone's face. "Is it because I freaked out earlier? Do you think I'm not good enough? I will be, I promise!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, that's not what I meant at all!" C. Naruto said nervously while waving his hands, missing as his creator was tossed across the clearing for the umpteenth time. "Look, I'd love to have you as a partner, however I'm not even really a digimon. And even if I was, I have no idea how to- what the hell?"

"Hey don't you change the…" Both Jeri and the clone found their attention drawn away from their little argument as a bright light caught their attention.

-Thirty Seconds Earlier-

' _That is really starting to get old,'_ Naruto thought with a frown as he slowly got back to his feet and shook his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind before swiveling around and catching the set of jaws trying to snap around his head.

"Ha… you are vy far… ha… the vosth ifficulth frey I have ever ealth with." Sangloupmon said, his breathing slightly haggard as he tried to force his jaws shut.

"And you could really use a breath-mint." Naruto quipped while sweat poured from his brow from the pressure his arms were under.

"I'll thake thath uner avisementh."

"Seriously, your breath reeks, haven't you ever heard of-*Beep-beep* oh what now?" Naruto groaned as the digivice in his hand went off.

[ _New partner registered, generating digital companion interface device_ ] The device said before it launched a sphere of light into the tree-line, straight towards where Jeri and C. Naruto were hiding.

The clone immediately got in front of Jeri and tried to block the incoming energy ball with his body, only to be shocked when it passed straight through him like he wasn't even there and landed in the girl's palm.

Closing her hand around it reflexively, Jeri gasped as the light rapidly faded away, revealing a digivice now clasped between her fingers. It was a bright orange edged with red, had a blue strap with a spiral red mark on it, and a small screen with the word 'Active' blinking on it.

"What was that?" "Whath was thath?" Naruto and Sangloupmon asked at the same time, briefly pausing their fight due to their surprise at the randomness of the event.

"I'm a Tamer…" Jeri muttered quietly as she stared at the device in her hands before smiling brightly and hugging the clone happily. "I'm a Tamer!"

"Great, now let's- Kuso!" C. Naruto yelled, suddenly shoving the odd girl through the air, just in time for avoid the dozens of blades that sliced through both the clone and the tree that they had been hiding in.

"Aaaah!" *Thump* Unfortunately, this also meant that Jeri was sent into a ten-foot free-fall into the hard earth back first. Dazed from the not-so-pleasant landing, the odd girl laid on the ground for several moments as the aftershocks of the impact ran through her body.

Once they wore off, she slowly sat up with a pained whimper that turned into a frightened yelp when she saw Sangloupmon charging at her.

-Resume Battle Music-

Before he could reach her though, Naruto appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into the spiral wound on the wolf's head, halting the digimon in his tracks.

"Jeri, run!" The whiskered blonde yelled as he grabbed Sangloupmon in a stranglehold and tried to drag him away. He didn't get far though as the wolf digimon swiftly recovered his wits and started thrashing wildly.

"Let go of me! All digimon know the power that a digivice can give!" Sangloupmon howled, desperately struggling to break free of Naruto's grasp. "You will no deny me such potential!"

"Sorry but that one's taken! Find! Your! Own!" Naruto punctuated each word with a harsh punch until the wolf finally managed to buck him off and made another beeline for Jeri, who scrambled back in terror. However, Sangloupmon only made it a few steps before Naruto latched onto his back paws, causing him to fall over in a comical manner. "Dammit Jeri! I said get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't! _Mega Sticker Blade!_ " Sangloupmon yelled as several dozen massive blades launched from the wolf's paws. Thankfully the odd girl only got cut and nicked a few times, but the sharp weapons dug into the ground all around them, creating a ring of razor sharp death that literally cut off any form of escape. "I will have that digivice! Its data will guarantee my swift digivolution!"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto hollered back, dragging the wolf away from Jeri by his hind legs, only for the digimon to dissolve into the shadows once again. Having a good idea where Sangloupmon was headed, Naruto dashed over to Jeri and scooped her up before leaping into the air just as two familiar bladed paws erupted from the girl's shadow.

"This has dragged on too long, I need to end this n-AGH!" A strangled yell of pain escaped Naruto's lips the moment as his legs gave out the moment he landed, causing him to drop Jeri as he collapsed. "Kuso! Not now!"

"Ah, looks like someone's having a little trouble there." Sangloupmon said as he fully reformed and began stalking towards them. "What's wrong, pull a hamstring?"

"Something like that." Naruto grumbled through grit teeth while slowly forcing himself to stand back up, his injured leg wobbling unsteadily as he stood in front of Jeri protectively.

"I admire your tenacity, but this is the end of the road for you." The wolf stated before pouncing at them to finish them off, only for Naruto to catch him by the jaws once again. "Oh vam ith!"

"I seriously need to wash my hands after this," Naruto muttered as slobber and blood dripped all over his hands. "Jeri, you might want to give that digi-whatsit a try or something, I don't think I can do this much longer!"

"Huh? Oh right," Said girl muttered, snapping out of her fear induced shock and pulling out several cards from her pocket. "Uh… but which one do I use?"

"As long as it helps I don't care, just hurry up!" Naruto yelled, his legs buckling slightly.

"Alright, um… er… aha! Got it!" Jeri exclaimed while sliding a card through the digivice with a crackle of electricity. "Digi-modify: Cutemon's Immediate Healing!"

As the effects of the card kicked in, Naruto couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as his leg stopped shaking and the bite wound on his shoulder rapidly healed shut. On the other hand, Sangloupmon seemed to visibly pale at the sight of his opponent rapidly recovering from all his injuries. "Thath's sheathing."

"So, I'm a ninja, we always cheat." Naruto said as he stood up, tightening his grip with one hand while forming a Rasengan with the other. "Now, any last words?"

"…I'll ve vack?"

-End Music-

"Meh, that's kinda overused to be honest." Naruto said with a shrug before shoving the volatile sphere of energy straight down the wolf's throat.

"Hughghle! * _boom*_ With a muffled explosion, Sangloupmon's body expanded outwards rapidly like a balloon before bursting into a cloud of data along with the blades trapping the two in the clearing.

"Well that was a pain in the ass." Naruto muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead before turning to Jeri with concern on his face. "Are you alright Jeri-chan? That fight got pretty ugly."

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises," The odd girl said with a sigh of relief, leaning against the blonde a bit for support as her adrenaline wore off. "That was… that was…"

"Annoying? Scary? Painful?"

"Awesome!" Jeri exclaimed with a grin, causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "I mean, yeah it was terrifying what with getting attacked by a giant wolf and falling from a tree, but I became a Tamer to! And the way you fought him was so cool like how you were like all casual when you ended it."

"Well, when it put it like that it does sound pretty cool." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we do something about that?" Jeri asked while pointing to the cloud of data that was starting to disperse.

"Oh right, almost forgot about that." Naruto muttered, raising his digivice hand so the remaining data particles were drawn into both him and it. Once it was all absorbed, the device beeped twice before ejecting an equipment card called 'Sangloupmon Gauntlets' and… a small purple chip with a picture of Sangloupmon on it.

"…Are you ever going to run out of surprises?" Jeri asked, her jaw slightly slack.

"Probably not," Naruto said with a shrug, pocketing the new card and looking over the chip curiously. "Let's go, I want to ask Renamon if she has any idea what this is. Besides, Seiko-baachan is probably getting worried by now."

"Alright," Jeri said before the pair slowly started to walk away. "By the way, now that your leg is all better-"

"Yes, I'll give you another ride." *Poof*

"Awesome!"

As the once again transformed blonde ran off with his happily cheering passenger, neither noticed as a small cluster of data formed in the middle of the trashed clearing. These tiny red flecks fluttered together in an erratic and unpredictable pattern for several minutes before condensing together and filling the entire area with a blinding light.

" _Well… well… well… isn't this an interesting development."_ A deep gravelly voice stated as the light cleared, revealing a pair of blood-red eyes with slit pupils.

-End Chapter-

AN: Bum bum buuuuum, I'm pretty sure you all know who that is, but how? And what is the chip that Naruto got? Internet cookie to whoever can figure it out. I hope you all liked the design I came up with for Jeri's digivice and her bonding time with Naruto.

For those confused with the interaction between Naruto and Sangloupmon, that's simple. Sangloupmon only attacked Naruto because he was hungry… that's it, and Naruto understood this so neither of them really took the fight personally. I hope that this chapter was worth the extra wait. Thank you for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 17-

-Last Time-

 _"Alright," Jeri said before the pair slowly started to walk away. "By the way, now that your leg is all better-"_

 _"Yes, I'll give you another ride." *Poof*_

 _"Awesome!"_

 _As the once again transformed blonde ran off with his happily cheering passenger, neither noticed as a small cluster of data formed in the middle of the trashed clearing. These tiny red flecks fluttered together in an erratic and unpredictable pattern for several minutes before condensing together and filling the entire area with a blinding light._

 _"Well… well… well… isn't this an interesting development." A deep gravelly voice stated as the light cleared, revealing a pair of blood-red eyes with slit pupils._

-And Now-

"Now let me get this straight," Seiko said in a disapproving tone as she towered over a nervous Naruto and Jeri, the former transformed back to normal. "Not only did you go off by yourselves when I specifically told you not to, but you went and got into a fight with another digimon while you were injured?"

"Uh… yeah, kinda." Naruto admitted, unable to shake the sudden feeling of dread that had washed over him. He and Jeri had gotten back to Rika's home a few minutes ago, both eager to tell about the day they had, only to end up coming face to face with the very upset looking grandmother.

After explaining the events that had transpired during their little adventure, it was accurate to say that the elderly woman was pretty steamed.

"Well, then I guess you can go to your room then mister, because you are kinda grounded." Seiko said, giving Naruto the sternest look she could manage while pointing towards the hallway.

Choking on air, Naruto stared at the elderly woman in shock and denial. "What!? You can't do that!"

"Excuse me? As long as you are living under this roof, you will follow my rules young man. So if I say you're grounded then you… are… grounded." Seiko said firmly while jabbing the whiskered blonde's chest. "Understood?"

"…Yes ma'am." Naruto said with a sigh of defeat as his shoulders dropped and he slowly trudged towards his room.

Seiko blinked a few times in confusion, surprised at the normally stubborn boy's sudden surrender. She had expected him to put up much more of a fight than that, and she wasn't the only one as a certain digital fox and redheaded tomboy were watching this happen from the living room with equally confused expressions.

Putting that oddity aside for the time being, the elderly woman reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder, stopping him cold. "Hold on you, I'm giving both of you a check-up first."

"I'm fine Seiko-baachan," Naruto grumbled, but didn't resist at all as the grandmother dragged him into the Livingroom and plonked him onto the couch.

"I'll be the judge of that." Seiko said while making Jeri take the seat next to the whiskered blonde before going over to the kitchen and pulling out a brand new large medical bag.

As she was going through the bags contents, Renamon got up from her seat and walked over to the duo. "I believe you wanted me to look at something."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right," Naruto said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small purple SD card he'd gotten from his fight with Sangloupmon. "My digi-thingy spat this thing out after I downloaded Sangloupmon's data. You got any idea what this thing is?"

Eyes widening upon seeing the chip, the foxy digimon quickly swiped it from her fellow blonde and looked it over with awe. "Amazing, I didn't think I'd ever see one of these."

"And what exactly are you seeing?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, snapping Renamon out of her mild daze.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the blonde fox handed the SD card back with a frown. "If I'm not mistaken, and I am certain I'm not, then that is a digi-card."

"Uh, yeah not to rain on your parade but last I checked these were digimon cards." Rika said while holding up a handful of her new rare cards.

"I said Digi-card Rika not digimon card." Renamon stated, getting a dull look from her tamer.

"Fine, what's so special about it then?"

"A Digi-card is essentially a copy of a digimon's data that has been stored into portable chip which can supposedly be used by a digivice to summon the digimon to fight for them." Renamon said, getting everyone's attention peaked.

"Well I may not know much on digimon, but that sounds pretty useful." Seiko said while she gently nudged Renamon aside and started examining Naruto for any new or remaining injuries.

"They are. However, since very few digivices have ever existed, almost all Digi-cards in existence were destroyed as digimon resorted to simply downloading the data off of them to gain power." Renamon explained.

"So… your saying is Sangloupmon is inside this little thing?" Naruto asked, his brow rising slightly when the fox digimon nodded before looking at the chip in his hand. "Man, he must be really pissed right now."

"Probably." Renamon said with a shrug as Seiko finished checking Naruto, not finding anything wrong with the whiskered blonde, and moving onto Jeri, starting with the girl's back since she'd said it was hurting a bit.

Barely twenty seconds though, the elderly woman's barely held in a gasp as she slowly lifted the back of the brunette's shirt to reveal the newly formed reddish pink bruise stretching from her shoulder blades all the way down to her hips. "Oh my…"

"Is it bad Hata-san?" Jeri asked while craning her head back in a vain attempt to see.

"Uh yeah Jeri, it's bad." Naruto said with a cringe as he glanced at her back, his worry for his friend's health overriding his concern for his own safety.

' _Her adrenaline rush probably hasn't worn off yet.'_ Seiko thought with a frown while softly prodding the discolored tissue, having seen more than a few cases like this where someone was ignorant to how badly hurt they really were. "Renamon, you mind getting some icepacks and towels?"

Not responding verbally, Renamon vanished in a static blur and reappearing a few seconds later with the requested items in her arms. Taking them from her in an instant, Seiko wrapped the frozen bags with the absorbent cloth before gently pressing them against Jeri's back.

"A-a-a-ah!" The brunette gasped as the cold shocked her body's pain receptors back into working order. Going stiff as a board as the express train of pain reached her brain, Jeri remained still for several seconds before slumping forwards a bit and biting her lip.

"Sorry dear, should have given you a heads-up about that." Seiko said somewhat sheepishly, though not honestly while pulling out a bottle of numbing gel and carefully rubbing some of it onto Jeri's back. She had to make sure that there weren't any serious injuries hidden from her sight or touch by the bruising, which meant she needed an honest reaction to the pain from the girl.

"I-it's okay Hata-san." Jeri said with a mild stutter, her expression relaxing slightly as the combination of ice and gel swiftly took the edge off. "Though if it's a-alright with you, I'd really like to lay down for a b-bit now."

"Of course dear, I'm sure Rika wouldn't mind letting you use her bed for a while." Seiko said while looking towards said granddaughter, who gave a noncommittal shrug in response before she and Naruto helped the girl to her feet. "It would probably be best if you stayed the night anyway, wouldn't want you hurting yourself further."

"Uh, alright, I'll call my parents and tell-ack!" Jeri started to say while reaching for her cellphone, only to cut herself off with a yelp as a strong jolt of pain ran up her spine.

"Don't worry Jeri-san, I'll tell you parents what happened… well part of it at least." Seiko said while taking the cellphone, correcting herself midsentence. She really didn't think the brunette's folks would take it well if she told them the full story. "You go lay down and rest."

"Okay, thank you Hata-san." Was all Jeri had time to say before Naruto and Rika essentially dragged her off to the redhead's room, leaving Renamon and Seiko alone in the Livingroom.

…

"…How is it that you're the most normal one?" The elderly woman asked the fox digimon after a long silent pause.

"I would normally be offended by that question, if I hadn't been wondering the same thing ever since I got here." Renamon said dully while pulling out her Icha-Icha book from… somewhere and continuing where she left off.

Sighing at the digital being's response, Seiko flicked open Jeri's phone and quickly found the girl's home number.

-Meanwhile, Park-

"You're such a sweetheart Steve." A plain looking brunette woman said with a happy smile as an equally plain brown haired man gave her a bouquet of flowers. Both were sitting on a fancily carved park bench, giving each-other loving looks.

"What can I say Mary? Every time I see you I can't help but want to make you smile." Steve said with a cheesy grin while the now named Mary swooned to his words.

"Oh Steve,"

"Mary,"

"Steve,"

"Mary,"

With each repetition of the other's name, the couple leaned closer and closer, their eyes shutting and lips puckering.

" _Bada Boom!"_ However, just before they could kiss, the two were interrupted as a small red fireball that struck the ground in front of them and exploded like a fire cracker.

"AAAHHH!" Jumping from their seats, Steve and Mary quickly ran away as fast as they could while sceaming at the top of their lungs, never even noticing as a cackling laughter filled the air.

"Oh man that was priceless!" A slightly high pitched voice said as a short purple digimon with a pale white face, an evil smiley face on his chest, and a red neckerchief walked out from the shadow of a nearby tree. "These pathetic humans always have the funniest of reactions when you scare the crap out of them!"

This was Impmon, a rude prankster digimon that liked to stir up mischief and feast on delicious food. He'd been in the real world for a while now, but unlike most digimon was smart enough to maintain a somewhat low profile since, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't exactly that high up the digital food chain.

Instead of blindly charging into a fight with any digimon he came across, the little purple mischief maker would stay back and watch from a distance to see if they were worth the effort to fight or fi it was better to make a 'tactical retreat'. Most would say his tactics were cowardly, even himself at times, but they were no less effective.

In the meantime though, this left Impmon with a decent amount of free time, which he usually spent doing mean pranks on unwitting human's visiting the park, such as the one he'd just done.

This week had been particularly eventful since there was a local tradition for this time of the year called the lover's night stride where couples would walk through the park in the late evening hours in hope that it would bring good fortune to their relationship. That in turn meant that Impmon had quite the wide variety of targets to choose from.

"I say, no matter how many times I do that, it just never gets old," Impmon said as he managed to get his laughter under control before rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly. "Hmm, pranking human's sure works up an appetite though, I wonder if that vending machine I raided last week has been refilled yet."

As he talked to himself, the small digimon crossed his arms behind his head and casually walked off in a seemingly random direction. "I hope so, that was the one that had those awesome cinnamon paste-GRK!"

Faster then the digimon could even blink, a hand covered in pitch-black fur clasped around his throat. Eyes bugging out in surprise, Impmon grabbed at the offending appendage and he choked out incomprehensible words as he was hoisted off the ground until he was eye level with a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

The owner was shrouded in shadow with the exception of their hand and arm, the latter of which was clad in deep violet fur.

" **Well, well, well, it would appear that I finally found someone who can be of use to me.** " Whoever it was said in a smug gravelly male tone as their grip loosened just enough for Impmon to breath. " **You are going to give me all the knowledge I need to know.** "

"Excuse me!?" Impmon called out indignantly as he glared at the being holding him. "You come around here and start choking me outa the blue, then expect me to help you. I don't know who you are mister but I'm telling you now that your messing with the wrong Mon. _Infernal Funnel!_ "

His fists lighting up with dark crimson fire and ice, the small purple digimon punched at his mysterious captor unleashing a moderate sized pillar of destruction that washed over them. However, it was all for naught as the attack barely even singed the being.

" **Hmm, was that supposed to hurt me?** " The being asked mockingly as they used their free hand to wipe off some imaginary dust. " **If you're all done, then we can get to business.** "

"I'm not gonna tell you nothing dirtbag!" Impmon growled as he started to charge up another attack.

" **Heh, you don't have to.** " The being said as they held up their free hand once more, this time showing the back of it, revealing a glowing red screen, before placing their palm on Impmon's forehead. " **And don't worry, you'll live… probably.** "

"W-what's that s-supposed to meEEEAAAGH!" Impmon screamed in pain as he was engulfed in red electricity while his body phased in and out of cohesion.

When it finally stopped several seconds later, the prankster digimon's twitching smoking body dangled limply in its captor's grasp until they tossed him aside like garbage. " **Thank you for your contribution Impmon, as thanks for your kindness I'll let you keep your life.** "

Raising his head weakly, Impmon glared at the mysterious being as they left, just barely able to make out their silhouette as they left. "I swear… I'll get you… back… for this."

-End Chapter-

AN: Mostly filler and short chapter this time, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I also hope you like this Omake written by a buddy of mine, The Sith'ari.

-Omake: Meta moment-

"Man, I can't believe that I'm actually an anime and manga character here," Naruto muttered as he put down an issue of Naruto Shippuden on Rika's bed beside him.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that I didn't make the connection," Jeri said, as she was still shocked at how her brother-figure was actually probably one of the most famous anime/manga characters of all time.

Meanwhile, Rika was sitting on her desk going over some of the new rare cards that she got from the card shop, pretending not to care. Though internally she was slapping herself for not realizing who Naruto actually is, especially since his name and the techniques he used should have been evidence enough.

"Still though, after seeing things from a third person perspective, I've realized how stupid some of my actions, and potential future actions, really are," Naruto muttered, since a lot of his actions could have got him killed if it wasn't for plot armor.

"You're just figuring that out?" Rika asked, as she turned away from her Digimon cards and looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Okay, I get it, it was reckless and didn't think things through. Especially, when Sasuke was involved," Naruto replied, while internally cursing at how reliant his future-self was with the Kyuubi's Chakra.

'Note to self: Decline any offers of going on a training trip with Jiraiya, if I ever manage to get home,' Naruto thought to himself, given how it seemed he learned more after he came back to Konoha, then on the actual training trip with his god-father.

"So, what will you do now Naruto?" Jeri asked her brother-figure in curiosity.

"Well first, I'm going to prank Kishimoto, next I'll use the manga and look online to learn some new jutsu, while also looking up any weaknesses for the people from my universe," Naruto replied with a serious tone, as he got up from his bed.

"I understand the new jutsu, but why look up the weaknesses of the people from your world?" Jeri asked in confusion at Naruto's decision.

"It's because, since I was able to arrive in this world, what's stopping others from doing so? It's already been confirmed that I can communicate with home via summon, what's stopping someone like Obito from coming here," Naruto muttered with slight anger at the mentioning of his father's student. How his Canon-self forgave him, he'll never know.

"Good call, also have fun with your prank," Rika said with a wave, as Naruto jumped over the stone wall/fence of her backyard.

*A Few Hours Later*

"What the hell?!" Masashi Kishimoto yelled out, as he looked in the mirror and saw himself dressed as Sakura Haruno.

On his sink a note could be seen with the writing of: _A little payback for some of your bad calls with my series._

Sincerely,

Konoha's Prankster King from Hell

-End Omake-

Thank you for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Commetns/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 18-

-Last Time-

 _"…How is it that you're the most normal one?" The elderly woman asked the fox digimon after a long silent pause._

 _"I would normally be offended by that question, if I hadn't been wondering the same thing ever since I got here." Renamon said dully while pulling out her Icha-Icha book from… somewhere and continuing where she left off._

 _Sighing at the digital being's response, Seiko flicked open Jeri's phone and quickly found the girl's home number._

 _…_

 _When it finally stopped several seconds later, the prankster digimon's twitching smoking body dangled limply in its captor's grasp until they tossed him aside like garbage. "Thank you for your contribution Impmon, as thanks for your kindness I'll let you keep your life."_

 _Raising his head weakly, Impmon glared at the mysterious being as they left, just barely able to make out their silhouette as they left. "I swear… I'll get you… back… for this."_

-And Now-

"Naruto, you don't have to stay with me all day." Jeri said from where she was laying on her stomach across Rika's bed with several wrapped icepacks laid out across her back, watching as a bored Naruto did chin-ups using the walk-in closet's clothes bar.

Dropping to the ground with a soft *thump* after finishing his current set, Naruto turned to the injured brunette with a light smile as he wiped the sweat off small amount of sweat that had built up on his palms. "Well I am kind of grounded, so it's either this or hanging out with Mr. Wall all day and between you and me, he's not exactly the best conversationalist."

Seiko and Rumiko were out shopping for groceries at the moment while Rika and Renamon were looking for new digimon to defeat, leaving just those two within the household. And since Naruto wasn't allowed to leave the house, because of the grounding, that left him with little to do but some basic exercise and talking with Jeri.

Speaking of the odd girl, she was a bit nervous since her step-mother was on her way, having been somewhat informed of her 'accident'. Having known that it would be a terrible idea to try and explain what had actually happened, Seiko simply told the woman last night that Jeri had fallen out of a tree while trying to retrieve her sock puppet that had gotten tossed up there by a random teen jerk.

Said stepmother, who's name was Shizue, had naturally been worried and concerned but was calmed down a bit once Seiko put Jeri on the line and the girl was able to say for herself that she was alright.

After all of that went down, the woman agreed to wait until tomorrow to come by since it was already rather late at the time of the call.

Giggling at his joke, Jeri watched as Naruto intentionally fell to the floor and started doing some push-ups before blinking as a thought popped in her head. "While we're on that subject, I've been wondering something."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked, raising one arm and folding it behind his back.

"Why did you accept being grounded so easily?" Jeri asked back, causing the whiskered boy to freeze. "I mean you could have just ignored what Ms. Hata said or even argued against it yet you just gave in after a few seconds. Why?"

Naruto didn't respond right away, simply staying in the position he was in completely motionless for several moments before pushing himself up to his feet.

"It's personal," The whiskered boy finally said after a long pregnant pause. "And it's kinda stupid."

"I won't judge." Jeri said supportingly.

"…Promise?" Naruto asked while taking a seat on the bed.

"Cross my heart."

Nodding at the immobile girl's words, Naruto let out a deep sigh before looking at his arms intensely as he started speaking. "You already know that I wasn't always… whatever I am now, right? That I used to be human?"

"Uh-huh, Rika and Renamon told me. They also told me how it happened." Jeri said with a grossed-out expression. She'd asked the redhead what digimon he was, figuring 'Naruto' was a nickname or shortened version of his digimon name, only for Rika to bluntly state that he wasn't one at all to which Renamon had elaborated further. To say she didn't sugar coat the explanation was an understatement. "Are you homesick?"

"Extremely, but that's not what I'm getting at, I was just making sure you knew," Naruto said, not looking away from his arms at all as he idly ran a clawed finger through the fur. "I'm an orphan."

Jeri's eyes widened in surprise at the blunt statement, but stayed quiet as Naruto continued to speak.

"I grew up almost completely alone, with a handful of people I could truly call friends." Naruto said, his shoulders shaking a little as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. "Since the orphanages were overfull at the time, I was given a small apartment to live in and enough money to pay rent and get food each month once I turned five."

"At first I loved it, definitely beat sharing a single room with six other kids after all." He said with a nostalgic smile before it was swiftly replaced with a frown. "Then the time started to go by. Day after day after day, I'd come home from the academy or from shopping to that same empty apartment. No one there to talk to, nobody asking how my day went, if anything interesting happened, or simply demand what took me so long getting home."

"So when Seiko-baachan got all upset with me yesterday, it was actually kind of nice. She treated me like I was one of her own, another member of the family. It made me… happy." Naruto finished quietly, a tiny smile working its way onto his lips.

' _Whoa…_ ' Jeri found herself at a loss for words as silence fell over the room, and who could blame her. The weight held within Naruto's admission was palpable, and the sheer trust he was showing to her by revealing this to her was simply overwhelming.

"Like I said, pretty stupid huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he stood back up, snapping Jeri out of her thoughts.

"It's not-"

*Ding-dong*

"Ah, that must be your mom now," Naruto said as the sound of the doorbell ringing reached his ears, which also conveniently cut Jeri off just as she started to speak, before the whiskered boy was engulfed in a puff of smoke and transformed into his 'normal' appearance. "I'll go let her in."

Walking out of the room, he quickly went up to the front door and pulled it open to reveal a slightly chubby woman with short brown hair and soft brown eyes that lit up with recognition upon seeing him. "Um… excuse me young man but is this the Nonaka Residence?"

"Yes ma'am, and you must be Jeri-chan's mom." Naruto said with a grin, stepping to the side when Shizue nodded her head. "Come on in."

"Is Jeri still alright? Where is she?" The step-mom asked worriedly once she was inside.

"She's fine Katoa-san, she's right over here." Naruto said, motioning for the woman to follow him before quickly heading back towards Rika's room.

Upon reaching said bedroom, he wordlessly opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing the worried step-mother to enter first. This proved to be the best decision as Shizue immediately rushed by upon seeing Jeri, getting right up in the girl's face as she asked her if she was alright.

Seeing that this was a personal moment between them, Naruto left the two alone and went to the living room to watch some TV.

-Meanwhile-

"What do you mean you won't fight them?!" Rika demanded angrily, glaring at Renamon as she jabbed a finger towards Henry, Takato, and their digimon. The six of them were currently in a small clearing of a familiar park, with the latter four slowly backing away from the raging redhead as she yelled at her partner.

"Trust me Rika, the trouble we'd both have to deal with afterwards just wouldn't be worth the small amount of data those two would give me." Renamon said calmly, titling her head ever so slightly in confused interest as her tamer's face began turning an interesting shade of dark red and veins bulged on her forehead.

"…Naruto?" The redhead asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"Naruto."

Growling under her breath, Rika turned towards the four males with a glare that could melt rock. "You four better be thanking your lucky stars, because I have bigger fish to fry right now." She said before turning around and marching off with Renamon in tow. ' _When I get my hands on that stupid meddling blonde I'm going to rip off his fur with duct tape!'_

…

"…Does anyone else know what the heck just happened?" Takato asked once he was certain the scary duo were gone.

"Nope." "Not a clue." "Can I have some bread?"

"Thought so," Takato muttered with a sigh before blinking as he noticed something odd. "Uh, is it just me or is that cloud coming right at us?"

-Nonaka Residence, several minutes later-

Naruto and Jeri were chilling back in Rika's room, casually watching some cartoon about a teenage superhero team on the TV he'd moved from the Livingroom. It was just the two of them once more as Jeri's step-mother had gone home, but only after she'd given the younger brunette a complete look over and insisted that Jeri never pull such a dangerous stunt again.

Shizue wanted to bring Jeri home with her right then, but had reluctantly agreed to wait a day or two after getting a glimpse at the bruising that covered her step-daughter's back.

However, their peaceful TV time was brought to an abrupt end when they heard the front door suddenly slam open and Rika's voice yell out. "Naruto!"

"Huh, wonder why she sounds so pissed?" The whiskered boy muttered with a raised brow.

"We'll find out soon enough." Jeri shrugged, both of them turning their heads to the door as they heard the redhead stomp towards them. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, Rika burst into the room with a snarl and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, Renamon trailing behind her with her usual bland expression.

"Why?! Why do you keep getting in my way!?"

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow vanished into his hairline.

"She's pissed because I wouldn't attack two other tamers digimon, the idiot with the lizard and the pacifist with the rabbit since I know you'd get on my case about it." Renamon explained getting Naruto to nod in understanding.

"Yeah, sounds like something I'd- *Smack*" Naruto started to say, only to be cut off when Rika punched him as hard as she could, making his head snap to the side from the unexpected blow. His eyebrow now twitching in irritation, Naruto slowly turned his head back to Rika with a 'Are you serious' glare on his face. "Did you just punch me?"

"I don't know, did it feel something like this." Rika retorted while swinging at him again, only to grit her teeth furiously when Naruto's hand snapped up and caught her wrist. She tried to strike with her other hand but ended up with similar results. "Let. Me. Go."

"Why? So you can hit me again for no reason?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Yeah… no, not gonna happen."

"You bastard!" Rika yelled, making the three other occupants in the room blink in surprise at the girl's language before Naruto grunted as she repeatedly kicked his legs. "You fucking bastard! Let me go dammit! Let me go! I'm gonna-MMPH!"

This time it was her turn to be cut off as Naruto pulled her into his arms and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Renamon, I'm gonna go have a little… chat with Rika, please stay here with Jeri until we get back."

Not waiting for a response from the foxy digimon, Naruto walked out of the room with Rika, who squirmed uselessly in his grasp as he dragged her along. If he'd stayed longer, he'd seen the look of irritation cross Renamon's face as she easily figured out his request wasn't actually a request.

' _I'm really getting tired of him ordering me around.'_ She thought while walking up to the door and leaning against it, giving her the appearance of simply being casual while coincidentally giving her the perfect place to hear everything going on throughout the house as her fluffy ears discreetly swiveled backwards.

Meanwhile, in Naruto and Renamon's room, said whiskered boy all but threw Rika away from him the moment they entered before shutting the door. "Alright Rika, I'm getting sick of your attitude, what's your problem?" He asked as he watched the girl collect herself.

"My problem? My problem?!" Rika asked back incredulously as she glared at him angrily. "You're my problem! Ever since you've gotten here you've been nothing but a problem that I've had to deal with on a daily fucking basis!"

"Oh really?" Naruto demanded, a scowl forming on his own face as he and Rika got right up in each-other's faces. "And how's that exactly?"

"You keep getting in my way! Always stopping me from getting Renamon stronger!" The redhead yelled while shoving Naruto. "If it wasn't for you I'd have gotten her evolved into an ultimate by now at least yet she's still just a rookie level!"

"And how exactly am I stopping you huh?!" Naruto demanded with a shove of his own, sending Rika stumbling back a few feet. "From stopping Renamon from attacking someone else's partner?!"

"Among other things yes! I've missed so many opportunities because of you and I'm getting sick of it!" Rika screamed as she rammed her head into Naruto's stomach, before repeated bashing her fists against his chest when he doubled over slightly. "You burst into my life and just act like you belong here but you don't! You are just some pathetic stray my grandmother had pity on!"

Swatting the girl's punches aside, Naruto shocked the redhead when he grabbed her by the throat and roughly pinned her against the wall with a deep growl. "And you're just a spoiled selfish little bitch who can't accept that things won't always go her way! Well guess what Rika, unlike what you seem to believe the universe does not solely revolve around you!"

Intentionally tightening his grip just enough for Rika to really feel the pressure and instinctually grasp the offending limb, Naruto continued in a quieter but no less intimidating tone. "Maybe you don't understand that your attitude can and will get you killed one of these days. You may think you're all hot kuso because you know how to play the card game, yet that will amount to jack given you are dealing with beings that could tear you apart like a piece of wet paper."

As he spoke, Naruto began calm down as his anger seemed to gradually shift towards genuine concern for the redhead. "Despite what you think, it is abundantly clear that digimon are quite capable of thinking for themselves. With that said, have you ever considered the fact that one of them will wise up and decide to kill you before dealing with Renamon? Better yet, what if Renamon decides you're not worth the constant degrading anymore and leaves you to fend for yourself, or worse deals with you herself?"

Sighing tiredly, Naruto withdrew his hand, thus allowing Rika to fall to the floor with a gasp. "This is your last warning Rika, either you clean up your act soon or I'll make you."

With their 'conversation' at a close, Naruto turned around and walked towards the door. However, just as he opened the door, the whiskered boy paused as he heard heavy breathing and turned around to see an absolutely livid Rika glaring at him as she got back up, clasping several random objects in her hands.

"You… you… you… JERK!" She screamed before hurling the items at him with all her strength. Given that she was just a mildly athletic preteen though, this was about effective as using a BB gun against a tank as Naruto simply stood there with a dull expression as he swatted the incoming objects away with ease. This included his deck of digimon cards, a few hairbrushes, a few kunai he'd left out, some instant ramen packets, and even one of Rika's shoes.

However, it would be the last item Rika threw at him that would end up being the girl's biggest and final mistake of that day as she thoughtlessly grabbed her digivice from her belt and hurled it at him. It wasn't until it was already airborne that Rika's brain caught up with what she'd done, the world seeming to slow down around her as she watched the white and blue device fly towards Naruto in shock.

With a single swift motion, Naruto's arm shot up and easily swatted the digivice out of the air like everything else. But, unlike everything else, the small machine just so happened to hit the device embedded into the back of Naruto's hand.

…What happened next surprised both of them.

Instead of flying away like he'd expected, the moment the he made contact, Rika's digivice glowed brightly before exploded into a cloud of white particles that swiftly dispersed into nothing. At the exact same time, Renamon gasped in shock and clasped her chest as she felt a, for lack of better description, breaking sensation in her digital core.

Staring at the space before her with wide eyes, Rika collapsed to her knees as disbelief flowed through her like a tidal wave. So deep in her shock, the redhead didn't even notice as Naruto sighed deeply and left.

"Congratulations Rika, you just threw away your Tamership."

-End Chapter-

AN: Uh-oh, has Rika's digivice truly been destroyed? What will happen to her and Renamon now that they aren't partners anymore? Keep reading to find out more. Now, for those of you who don't understand how this happened, let me explain. Rika is a highly asocial at this time of the story, with a large amount of issues that stem from her parents divorce and her mother constantly working.

'But Curious, Naruto made it so Rumiko can stay around, shouldn't Rika be grateful?' you may ask, well yes, but Rika is way to stubborn to admit having her mother around is nice for her and the grudge has already built, so if anything this would cause more resentment to Naruto, which she already has much of since he gave her a fear of blood and gore she won't admit. This anger at Naruto has been building for a while, but Rika was mostly able to shrug it off until now, which resulted in a powder keg just waiting to go off, with the final spark being when Renamon refused her orders because of Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, has already stated that he sees a lot of Sasuke in Rika and wants to change that, however he can also see that unlike his former teammate, Rika doesn't have the ability to back up her tough talk and thus is reliant on Renamon, who as he stated again, could simply go 'Fuck this, I'm out' whenever she feels like.

Finally, as for why Renamon refused said orders, that's because she knew it would annoy Naruto, who's proven that he can and will kick her ass if she did something like that, so she just didn't want to deal with the trouble fighting those two low level rookies would bring her. Like deciding not to buy a cheap chocolate bar because you know it'll just give you a massive stomach ache. Tnak you for reading and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 19-

-Last Time-

 _Staring at the space before her with wide eyes, Rika collapsed to her knees as disbelief flowed through her like a tidal wave. So deep in her shock, the redhead didn't even notice as Naruto sighed deeply and left._

 _"Congratulations Rika, you just threw away your Tamership."_

-And Now-

Stepping out of his room and closing the door, Naruto didn't even flinch as ear-piercing screams of rage suddenly rang out behind him, nor did he stop when Jeri and Renamon popped out of Rika's room in front of him.

"I'm going out, don't wait for me." He said in a blank tone as he brushed past them before vanishing into a static blur just as a very, VERY, pissed Rika burst out into the hallway, literally taking the door down with how hard she smashed into it.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she ran down the hall, not even noticing her now ex-partner or Jeri as she shoved past them in her pursuit of the whiskered blonde. "Get back here you bastard! I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll rip off your fucking tail and stuff it down your god damn throat!"

Watching the angry redhead burst out the front door and vanish from view, Jeri gulped nervously and looked to Renamon. "Should… should we go after them?"

"I will, you stay here." The foxy digimon stated before also disappearing from sight.

…

"…This isn't going to end well." Jeri mumbled as she shuffled back into Rika's room, flinching slightly as each step made her back flared in pain.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Naruto sighed tiredly as he landed in the middle of a familiar forest clearing and sat down, raising a clawed hand to rub his head in a vain attempt to stave off the headache he felt forming.

"Dammit," He muttered under his breath, anger and regret in his voice as he clenched his free hand. "Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

"Are you talking about yourself or Rika?" Renamon asked as she appeared behind him in a sitting position, her back pressed against his.

"Both." Was the whiskered blonde's blunt reply as he leaned against the foxy digimon. "Let me guess, you are here to see if I can fix whatever it was I did to Rika's digivice."

"That would be preferable, yes."

"Well sorry but I don't even know what I did, let alone how to undo it." Naruto stated while staring down at the digivice embedded in the back of his hand.

"Then you will just have to take responsibility." Renamon retorted, making Naruto look back at her with a raised brow and narrowed eyes.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Matching his gaze, Renamon reached over and grabbed his hand with the digivice in it, intentionally rubbing her fingers over the deceptively powerful tool. "I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Really? Not even a wild digimon for five whole minutes and you're already trying to make me your Tamer?" Naruto asked dully while trying to pull his hand free, only for the fix digimon to tighten her grasp.

"'A girl's gotta keep her options open' as humans would say," Renamon said with a shrug before flipping over Naruto and landing in front of him so they were face to face. "Besides, unless I heard wrong, Rika was the one to abandon me. So should I really feel bad about moving on to someone else?"

"It was an accident Renamon, and even if I wanted to be your Tamer I can't, I'm already Jeri's partner." Naruto said while once again trying to pull his hand free to no avail.

"Accident or not, that doesn't change the fact she still did it or how I am in need of a Tamer," She countered with a smirk. "And who's says you can't be both?"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the whiskered blonde finally managed to yank his arm free and promptly stood up. "Just drop it Renamon, I'm not gonna be your-Oof!" Naruto started to say, only to be cut off when Renamon suddenly tackled him across the field.

" _Bada-Boom!"_

A good thing too as it was just in time to avoid the barrage of pinkish red fireballs that peppered the area, leaving small craters and scorchmarks.

"…Thanks." Naruto muttered after a small pause.

"Dammit!" A somewhat high-pitched male voice yelled angrily as the short form of Impmon stepped into the clearing with an absolutely livid expression. "I finally found ya! I'm gonna roast ya bastard for what ya did to me!"

"You know this Impmon?" Renamon asked Naruto as they got back to their feet, to which Naruto shook his head

"Never seen him before."

"Oh really?!" Impmon exclaimed as he stopped walking and glared at Naruto hatefully, several more fireballs forming on his fingertips. "So ya don't remember zapping mah head last night!? Cause I sure as hell do! _Bada-Boom_!"

"Sorry but you definitely got the wrong guy then. Last night I was busy trying not to get snacked on by a Sangloupmon." Naruto said, raising a brow at what the virus digimon said while jumping out of the way of the new rain of fireballs.

"Bullshit! I know it was you!" The imp yelled as he continued to fire at the blonde, completely ignoring Renamon who quickly noticed this and simply watched from the sidelines. "Did you really think that just because ya changed your colors doesn't mean I wouldn't recognize ya?!"

"Again, no idea what you're talking about." Naruto stated before suddenly going from dodging to charging straight at Impmon, surprising the virus type.

"Gah, stay away! _Bada-Boom! Bada-Boom! INFERNAL FUNNEL!"_ Impmon yelled as he launched attack after attack at the approaching blonde. While easily avoiding the smaller spheres of flame, Naruto was briefly caught by surprise when the imp fired a massive torrent of fire and ice at him, thus unable to get out of the way as it washed over him at near point-blank range.

Panting heavily as the storm of death died away, Impmon let his arms fall to his sides as sweat poured down his brow. "Hahaha! How do ya like that ya cocky bastard!? I put everything I had into… that… What the hell!?"

The digital imp's question was directed towards the smoldering log that currently lay on the ground in front of him with no sign of Naruto anywhe-

"Rasengan!" Impmon only had enough time to recognize the voice of his opponent from behind him before Naruto smashed the glowing sphere in his hand against the digimon's back. Luckily for said imp though, this sphere had much less power in it then it normally would so when the attacked detonated like with Snimon, he was merely sent flying into a nearby tree while Naruto anchored himself in place with chakra.

Groaning in pain, Impmon peeled his face out of the indent he made in the tree and weakly spat out a mouthful of bark before falling to the ground with a grunt.

"Well then," Naruto started as he stood over the defeated digimon with a serious gaze. "Now will explain what the hell that was all about… Impmon was it?"

"Ugh… _Bada…boom…_ " The imp muttered out while weakly raising his hand with a tiny ball of flame, only for it to putter out a second later as the limb fell back to the ground. "…Grrr… I'll get ya back… for what ya did… if it's the last thing I do."

Sighing in annoyance as his eyebrow started to twitch, Naruto grabbed the digimon by the bandana around his neck and hoisted him up to eyelevel. "Okay seriously, what the fuck are you talking about? I've never even seen you before and yet you keep talking about something I supposedly did to you. Either you start making sense right now or I'll pummel your ass across this clearing a second time."

This statement seemed to do the trick as Impmon stopped moving and blinked a few times before his gaze narrowed as he stared straight into Naruto's eyes.

…

"Ah dammit… ya really aren't the bastard that jumped me last night, ya don't have the same douche 'I'm betta then ya' look in your eyes." Impmon groaned after a full minute of silence, his whole body seeming to deflate a bit upon realizing this.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes as he set the virus digimon back down on his feet and taking a few steps back.

"Well excuse me but it's not mah fault ya look just like the bastard that tried to roast mah brains," Impmon huffed as he dusted himself off, calming down a lot now that he knew this wasn't the Mon he was after. "How was I supposed to know that there was more then one of ya around this stinking city?"

"There shouldn't be, he's one of a kind." Renamon said from the sidelines, gaining the imp's attention as he looked at her with what she assumed was supposed to be a suave expression.

"Hate to break it to ya hot stuff, but if he's telling the truth than you aren't," Impmon stated confidently… that faltered slightly as a thought suddenly hit him. "Well… unless the guy who jumped me was a Chamemon. Would explain the color difference now that I think about it."

"Chamemon?" Naruto repeated questioningly towards Renamon.

"Champion level digimon capable of imitating the forms of other digimon almost perfectly." She explained, getting her fellow blonde to frown deeply.

"Great, so there's some jerk running around that looks just like me?"

"Not entirely, while they can change their forms with ease a flaw in their coding prevents them from being able to do the same with colors for some reason," Renamon said with a shake of her head before turning her attention back towards Impmon. "Can you tell us anything about this Chamemon?"

"Well toots, last I saw he looked just like this guy," Impmon said, pointing at Naruto while not-so-casually stepping back from the pair. What? Did you forget what most digimon do to other digimon on a daily basis? He knew that he stood no chance in a fight right now, so his only option was to delay, hopefully appease them with some information, then flee. "He stuck to the shadows though, so best I can tell you appearance wise is he had purple fur on his arm and glowing blood red eyes that feel like they can pierce right through ya with just a look."

As he spoke, Impmon couldn't help but shiver slightly as he remembered those crimson orbs when they were boring into him.

' _Huh, sounds kinda like the Kyuubi,'_ Naruto thought with a tiny smirk, remembering the times he'd stared down the massive beast sealed in his gut. If there was one compliment he was willing to give the fox, it was that he definitely knew how to scare the shit out of someone with just a look. ' _Though is voice helps a bit I guess with how-'_

"Oh, and his voice was really gravelly and deep, like ridiculously so for a bastard his size."

'- _Deep and gravelly it is… wait, what?'_ Naruto cut himself off midsentence, his eyes widening slightly when his brain registered what the virus digimon just said. "Say that again."

Blinking a few times in surprise at the request, Impmon didn't respond right away. "Uuuh, he's got a really deep voice, almost booming in a way, like he was speaking through a megaphone yet without it actually being loud." He said after recovering, struggling slightly to come up with a good way to describe it.

' _Why does that sound so familiar?'_ Renamon thought before shaking it off as she turned her attention back to her fellow blonde and couldn't help but quirk a brow when she noticed Naruto gain an incredibly nervous look on his face.

That brow promptly rose even higher a second later when the whiskered blonde seemingly zoned out, his face losing all emotion for several moments. Her curiosity starting to get the better of her, the foxy digimon reached over to get the boy's attention-

*Fwoosh*

…Only to freeze mid-way when Naruto suddenly snapped out of his stupor with a horrified look on his face before sprinting out of the clearing at such a high speed the ground beneath him cratered and created a powerful gale of wind that buffeted the area.

Renamon wasn't an experienced digimon for nothing though, and quickly shook off her surprise so she could follow after the blonde.

…

"Sheesh, what's got them in such a hurry? Was it something I said?" Impmon wondered aloud, before shrugging to himself and wandering off to go nurse his wounds and plot revenge… especially the latter.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he was running as fast as he physically could, panic and worry in his eyes. The reason for this…

-Seal-

Deep within the sewer-like tunnels of Naruto's mindscape was a massive gate held shut by a sheet of paper with the kanji 'Seal' written on it. And behind this massive gateway, in a dimly lit cage easily big enough to hold a few skyscrapers, was NOT a certain several story tall nine-tailed fox.

Instead, there was just an equally large blob of incohesive transparent red energy floating in the exact middle and multiple deep scratches in the bars of the cage.

-Back in Reality-

' _How?! How!? How!? This doesn't make sense! The seal is intact so how did he get out!?"_ Naruto thought as he shot out of the park like a rocket and started zipping around the city like a crazed rocket, not even caring about the multiple people he knocked over or startled in his wake, before shaking his head.

' _Forget about that, need to find Rika. Need to get her home. Need to warn Seika-baa-chan. Need to-THERE!'_

The whiskered blonde left a shallow trench in the asphalt beneath his feet as he skid to a stop just outside an alleyway when he picked up Rika's scent, something Renamon showed him how to do, and spotted a flash of red in the corner of his eye.

His eyes zeroing in on the source, Naruto felt his blood run cold upon.

Pinned to a wall by a small pitch-black crystal with nothing else attached to it was a familiar red ponytail…

…with the words **Come Get Her Ningen** scratched into the wall below it.

-End Chapter-

AN: To quote on Michael J Caboose: Bum bum bum… Cliffhanger! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new (Albeit short) chapter for Hybrid Tamer. Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 20-

-Last Time-

 _His eyes zeroing in on the source, Naruto felt his blood run cold upon._

 _Pinned to a wall by a small pitch-black crystal with nothing else attached to it was a familiar red ponytail…_

… _with the words_ _ **Come Get Her Ningen**_ _scratched into the wall below it._

-And Now-

"Uuuuuh…" Violet eyes slowly flickering open, a groan escaped Rika's lips as she slowly came back to the world of consciousness. As her brain kicked into gear, the first thing the redhead noticed was the feeling of freezing stone against her back, prompting her to sit up with a shiver. "Gah! Cold!"

Instinctually rubbing her arms for warmth, the redhead blinked away the remaining blurriness in her vision as she looked around, confusion written all over her face. The girl found herself inside a moderately sized decrepit concrete room with a solitary lightbulb hanging from the ceiling as the only source of light, a few cardboard boxes that were falling apart, and a rusty metal door on the far wall.

"Where… where am I?" Rika wondered aloud, her voice unsteady as panic started to settle in. The last thing she remembered was storming down the street looking for Naruto so she could kick his ass, at no point did she remember falling asleep or entering a creepy basement. And was it just her or did her head feel lighter or something?

" **Nowhere special, just my little abode for the time being.** " A deep gravelly voice said right behind her, causing Rika to whirl around with a shriek of surprise, before her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw.

Leaning against the wall, a sadistic smirk on his lips, was someone who looked exactly like Naruto, yet not at the same time. For starters this 'Naruto's' hair and tail was a mixture of blood red and purple instead of blonde while his eyes were a glowing ruby color not cerulean.

The fur on his arms was a pure pitch black, his arm-sleeves were a light grey with the kanji for 'Wrath' in black on the backs, his skin was a deathly pale white, the digivice in his hand was black with a light red screen, and finally the whiskers on his cheeks were much bolder and pronounced.

"What the hell… who are you?" Rika asked, her brain unable to come up with anything else to say due to the shock.

" **Hmm, I thought you'd assume that I was that worthless ningen I now resemble. I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought,"** Chuckling darkly as Rika continued to gawk at him, the fake Naruto wiped some imaginary dust off his shoulder. " **You are not worthy of knowing my name, so you may address me as title your kind gave me, Kyuubi."**

Finally snapping out of her surprise at this statement, Rika growled in irritation at the now named Kyuubi's condescending tone. Pushing herself up to her feet, she wobbled a little bit until she caught her balance and marching towards her fellow redhead angrily.

"Hey! Who do you think you are calling me-Gah!" Unfortunately for Rika, she only made it a few steps before she blinked and Kyuubi was suddenly right in front her, his fist buried into her gut.

" **I stand corrected, you are even dumber than I initially assumed."** The transformed biju said blandly while pulling his fist back and flicking Rika in the forehead, causing the gasping girl to fall back to the floor.

Clutching her stomach in pain, the redheaded girl was unable to do anything as Kyuubi walked up to her with a sigh. " **It would seem that you haven't truly grasped the situation that you are in, so I'll spell it out for you."**

Kneeling beside Rika, the Naruto look-a-like smirked darkly and pressed a single clawed digit against the downed girl's cheek. " **You are my prisoner now little ningen. That means you have no power here, you have no rights here, you are nothing here."**

*Shnk* "AAH!" With a single smooth motion, Kyuubi swiped his claw away, leaving a long shallow gash on Rika's cheek in the process.

" **I on the other hand have power,"** Grabbing his fellow redhead by the collar of her shirt, the transformed biju stood up with her in his grasp and stared her dead in the eye. " **To be more specific, I have the power to kill you at any time and in any way I please, whether it be by crushing your scrawny neck or slowly carving you apart one piece at a time."**

As he spoke, Kyuubi held up his free hand and slowly inched it towards Rika's undamaged cheek, prompting the girl to struggle furiously to get loose. Grabbing the arm holding her, she tried to pry it off to no avail before switching to the approaching hand and pushing it back with all her strength.

Sadly though, she didn't manage to even slow him down slightly and a whimper slipped past her lips once the clawed limb got within an inch of her face.

However, literally just before it reached her, Kyuubi suddenly pulled his hand back and threw Rika across the room, making her yelp as she smashed through several boxes that collapsed around her, revealing their contents to be random bits of random trash like old papers, empty cups, and oily wrappers. " **Fortunately for you though, I need you alive for the time being, so you'll get to continue your miserable existence… for now."**

"Why are you doing this!?" Rika yelled as she squirmed around to get free of the moldy cardboard and garbage. "What do you want from me?!"

Watching her squirm with the same amused smirk, Kyuubi waited till she was most of the way out before reaching out and knocking over a nearby stack right onto her, chuckling as the girl shrieked out as she was buried in junk again. " **From you, nothing. You were just the most convenient bait I could find on short notice."**

Pausing in her struggling upon hearing this, Rika looked towards the fake-Naruto with confusion. "…bait?"

" **What, did you think I was doing this because I was interested in you? What a laugh,"** Kyuubi said with a wry chuckle. " **The only reason you're still breathing is so you can squirm around like the worthless little worm you are to lure in that pathetic old host of mine."**

' _Old host?'_ Rika parroted in her thoughts, confused by what the evil doppelganger meant by that. However, before she could voice her thoughts, Kyuubi raised a hand and snapped his fingers dramatically, causing the light to go out and bathing the room in darkness.

" **One last thing, feel free to try and escape by yourself if you want, the door is unlocked and I won't try to stop you. In fact I look forward to seeing your no doubt pathetic attempt as it fails miserably,"** The Kyuubi said, his voice seemingly coming from all directions at once. **"Just know that the second you step through the door there is no going back, no matter how much you plead or beg."**

*Snap*

The light returned, revealing to Rika that she was now completely alone within the room, no sign of the evil redhead to be seen anywhere. Looking around a few times to confirm Kyuubi's absence, the girl scowled heavily and quickly scrambled out of the trash she was buried under.

"Ugh, who the heck was that fricking jerk?" Rika muttered while getting back on her feet, lightly clutching her stomach and cheek as pain flashed through those parts of her body. Shrugging it off after a moment, the redhead grumbled under her breath and glared at the door. "How dare he call me nothing, a worm, pathetic."

Marching towards the door angrily, shaking off the last few bits of garbage still clinging to her as she went, the girl grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it to check if it was truly unlocked like the transformed biju had said.

*Click*

It was.

"I'll show that asshole who's pathetic."

-Meanwhile-

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!" Naruto swore at the top of his lungs as he paced back and forth in the alleyway, Rika's ponytail in one hand while he ran the other through his own hair. "This is bad, very bad, disastrous!"

"There you are," Dropping from a nearby rooftop, Renamon stared at the panicking blonde with a quirked brow before her gaze locked onto the bundle of red hair held in the blonde's grasp. "Is that…"

Before she could finish the question, the fox digimon spotted the message scrawled into the wall, her eyes widening as she easily put the pieces together.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Renamon was snapped from her thoughts when the alleyway was filled with smoke that soon cleared away to reveal a dozen whiskered blondes. "Get back to Rika's house now! Make sure everyone else is okay!"

"HAI BOSS!"

Renamon couldn't help but grimace as the collaborative yell of the clones caused her ears to ring before they all vanished in static blurs. Upon seeing the real Naruto getting ready to summon even more clones though, the anthro fox quickly zipped over and pulled his hands apart. "Hold on Naruto, I want some answers. Who has Rika? Why did they take her? And how do you know them?"

Growling in annoyance, Naruto tried to pull his hands free. "There's no time for this, we need to-"

"Then give me the short version," Renamon cut her fellow blonde off, tightening her grasp and pulling her fellow blonde closer till their faces were a mere inch apart. "I can't help Rika if I have no idea what we're going up against."

This statement caused Naruto to stop, the panic and worry on his face briefly replaced by surprise.

"What? Our link may have been broken for now and I may not like her all that much, but like you said before Rika is still my partner," Renamon stated with a huff as she let Naruto go. "I'm not gonna let some two-bit wannabe keep their dirty paws on her if I have anything to say about it."

Staring at the foxy digimon for a few more moments, Naruto slowly nodded in understanding as the tiniest of smiles formed on his lips. "I knew you cared about her."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, now get to the answering already." Renamon said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, but let's move as we talk, we got no time to waste," Naruto said, getting a nod from the foxy digimon before the duo leapt up to the rooftops. "The one who took Rika is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune… and to put simply I used to be his prison."

-Back with Rika-

' _Should I do this?'_ Rika wondered as she gripped the doorknob firmly with an unsure expression on her face.

On one hand, the logical part of her brain was screaming at her that this was a trap, how she was way out of her league, and she should just stay put until rescue came. She wasn't dumb after all, this Kyuubi character was clearly taunting her to do this for some reason and she doubted it was anything good.

Yet in the other hand, her ego demanded she go, find that man… boy… digimon… whatever the fuck he was, and get recompense for the bruising she had received both to her pride and body, possible consequences be damned.

It should also be noted that there was also an itsy bitsy, teeny tiny, miniscule part of her that believed this was all some elaborate revenge prank from Naruto, though it was mostly ignored since she doubted that he would go this far just to get back at her.

…Right?

"You know what, screw it, I ain't no fricking damsel in distress. I'm the digimon queen."Rika muttered, her pride winning out as it ruthlessly squashed down the doubts she felt.

With a single tug the door popped open, making a loud creak that echoed ominously and sent a cold shiver of dread running down the redhead's spine. Peering out the doorway, she was met with a short empty hall with the only notably features being a pair of doors on either side, one immediately to the left while the one on the right was almost all the way at the end.

' _Oh wow, two unmarked mystery doors inside a creepy empty hallway, how original.'_ Rika thought dully at the cliché horror movie/game setup, though that didn't stop her from stepping out of her 'cell'.

*SLAM* "GAH!" Rika yelped in surprise as the door behind her suddenly slammed shut by itself literally the second she was completely in the hallway. Whirling around, she instinctually tried to reopen the door only for the knob to stubbornly refuse to turn. At the same time, Rika couldn't help but notice the message ' _ **I told you'**_ that was written on the door in messy red paint which was definitely not there a second ago.

' _Oh Rika, you've really got yourself into it now,'_ The redhead thought to herself with a nervous gulp before shaking her head with a scowl. ' _Get a hold of yourself! That jerk is just trying to mess with my head with some cheap tricks. If that Kyuubi guy thinks I'm gonna back off after a few lame jump-scares, then he's got another thing coming.'_

Having coaxed her nerves back under control, Rika stepped away from the now sealed doorway and headed over to the one on the left since it was the closest. Testing the handle to see if it was unlocked, the metal knob turned with a soft click and she pushed the door open before cautiously peeking inside.

To the redhead's mild surprise, she found this new room to be in almost perfect condition compared to the dereliction of the prior two areas, with smooth unblemished walls and an almost sparkling clean floor. It was obviously recently refurbished, with the smell of bleach, sanitizer, and paint lingering in the air and making Rika's nose crinkle at the slightly nauseating mixture of scents.

Also unlike the hall or her 'cell', this room had actually furnishing albeit not the kind that inspired any form of relief in the girl. Given that it consisted of an autopsy table, a few mobile trays covered in surgical tools, a few metal cabinets, and two rows of mortuary freezers along the far with all but one open, it was easy to guess why.

Gulping nervously as she fully stepped into the room, the first thing she did was quickly grab a nearby tray table and jam it in the doorway, just in case this one tried to 'magically' close on her like earlier.

' _Oh god… is this guy planning on dissecting me?_ ' She wondered with a shiver upon seeing all the sparkling new medical equipment laid out before grabbing a pair of scalpels and holding them out in a threatening manner with her slightly shaking hands as she inched back towards the doorway. ' _I need to get out of here, now.'_

However, just before the redhead reached the exit, she noticed something unusual about the autopsy table, more specifically something that was laying on the table itself, that got her attention. Her curiosity getting the better of her briefly, Rika walked over to check it out, her brow raising at what she saw.

"What the hell?"

-Naruto and Renamon-

"So let me see if I got this straight," Renamon started as she and Naruto raced across the rooftops at high speed. "This Kyuubi thing was sealed into you as an infant after attacking your home, somehow managed to escape without you noticing, and now you think it took Rika in order to get revenge agaisnt you for imprisoning it for so many years. Did I forget anything?"

"Nope, that's pretty much sums it up," Naruto said with a nod, a deep frown on his face as he sniffed the air for any trace of Rika's scent. "But there's one thing that's bothering me."

"You mean aside from the fact Rika is in the hands of a supposedly very homicidal giant fox that apparently looks almost identical to yourself currently?" Renamon asked somewhat sarcastically.

"That's the thing, she's in his hands," Naruto stated with a frown, causing Renamon to look at him with a raised brow until he continued. "Kyuubi has always been very blunt when I've dealt with him, he doesn't bother with subtleties or manipulation unless he has too."

Suddenly coming to a stop, Naruto held up his hand with Rika's ponytail still firmly held in its grasp, a confused and contemplative look on the blonde's face. "His method of revenge is to obliterate those who wrong him along with everyone and everything they care about, plain and simple. Taking hostages is just not his thing, too human for his tastes you could say… so why did he?"

"Perhaps you do not know him as well as you thought." Renamon suggested with a shrug.

Sighing, Naruto let his arm drop back down as he opened his mouth to say something…

" **Or maybe I decided to just make you suffer for bit before I finally decide to put you out of your pathetic misery."**

…Only to snap it back shut as an unfortunately very familiar voice sounded out from above.

Jerking their heads upwards, the blonde pair saw none other than Kyuubi smirking down at them from atop a large jumbotron skyscraper.

" **Hello Ningen, did you miss me?** " The transformed biju asked, his grin widening as Naruto glared at him.

"Like a kunai in my foot, now what did you do with Rika? I swear if hurt her I'll-"

" **What, kill me? Ha! Don't kid yourself,** " Kyuubi cut in with a chuckle as Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance. " **As for your little friend, she was alive when I last checked, though I doubt she will be for much longer."**

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Renamon demanded with a frown as her fists were engulfed in blue flames.

" **Well if you must know, I may have left a few… friends to take care of her if she tried anything stupid, like attempting to escape,"** Kyuubi said with a wicked grin. " **Here, why don't we see for ourselves how she's doing?"**

Before Naruto or Renamon could question what he meant by that, the biju-turned-humanish stomped his foot, causing a pulse of red electrical energy to flash below him as the jumbotron flickered to life.

[ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ ]

""Rika!""

-End Chapter-

AN: Alright, before anyone asks, no the Kyuubi is not doing all this JUST because he hates Naruto or such, he has a reason for all of this. What is that reason? Who were these 'friends' he mentioned? And will Rika be okay? Keep reading to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Digimon franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Hybrid Tamer

-Chapter 21-

-Last Time-

 _"_ _ **Well if you must know, I may have left a few… friends to take care of her if she tried anything stupid, like attempting to escape**_ _," Kyuubi said with a wicked grin._ _ **"Here, why don't we see for ourselves how she's doing?"**_

 _Before Naruto or Renamon could question what he meant by that, the biju-turned-humanish stomped his foot, causing a pulse of red electrical energy to flash below him as the jumbotron flickered to life._

 _[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!]_

 _""Rika!""_

-And Now, Five minutes earlier-

"What the hell?" Rika muttered with a confused look as she stared at the autopsy table, or more specifically the thing that laid on it. Dropping one of the scalpels in her grasp, her now empty hand slowly reached forward and grasped the thing before lifting it up to reveal the item was… a hatchet.

It was brand new, like everything in the room, with a solid steel head and a handle made of orange and black polymer plastic. A soft rubber was wrapped around grip and the logo of an unknown company printed on the side while the blade was covered by a simple orange blade guard that fell off as she looked the tool over.

"Is he mocking me?" Rika muttered with grit teeth while moving her hand around to show all sides of the mini axe. It was the only conclusion she could think of for why this hatchet was here, to mock her on how useless he said she was by giving her a blatant handout to help her. "Why that cocky little-"

*Rattle*

"EEP!" Jumping in surprise with a shriek from the sound right behind her, the redhead whirled around with wide eyes as she held the hatchet and her scalpel in a threatening manner, her gaze darting all over the room in search of the cause of the noise.

However, upon finding nothing, she scowled angrily while letting her arms drop back to her sides. "Okay you prick! I've had it with your little game! Get out here and face me or I swear I'm gonna-"

*Rattle*

Once again that sound cut Rika off as she spoke, only this time the redhead was able to see exactly what caused it. With a clattering creak, the door of the nearest body freezer shook before slowly cracking open, the hiss of cold air softly ringing out as small bits of steam oozed down the side of the opening.

…

…

"…Graaaaaa…"

"Oh no," Rika muttered, a look of pure terror forming on her rapidly paling face as that dull groaning reached her ears while a putrid smell tickled her nostrils. "No… no way… no, that isn't possible, no, no."

"Graaaghaaa…" As the girl continued to ramble out denials, the groaning echoed even louder while a hand slowly poked out. It was human, though the skin was a deathly pale green color and the middle finger was missing, appearing to have been torn off if the bleeding gap where it should have been was any indication.

As the limb flailed around uselessly, the door continued to creak open as the groaning got louder and louder until part of a severely emaciated face of a man came into view, parts of which had been torn or rotted off, including one of his eyes.

"No… No. No. No! No! NO!" The moment she saw this, Rika completely flipped and with one final shout charged the freezer door and smashed it shut with her shoulder, severing the mutilated hand from its body and causing it to fall to the floor with a squelch.

Of course she paid that part absolutely no mind as she quickly slammed the lock into place as well before just as swiftly stepping away from the now violently shaking door.

' _Zombies!? Real freaking zombies! How?!_ ' Rika demanded mentally as she stared at the freezer in disbelief and fear. ' _It has to be some kind of digimon right? Some weird freaky one I haven't heard of yet?'_

The redhead might have believed that normally… however once her gaze drifted back over to the severed hand still lying on the floor by the locker, her idea went right out the nonexistent window.

"Rattle* *Rattle* "Graaaah." "Gaaaaaaghle…" "Huuuuuh."

Well, that and all the other lockers starting to crack open as a multitude of groans filled the air took priority. Her whole body trembling in terror, Rika instinctually stepped back even further as the decaying forms of several more zombies came into view, each and every single one of them staring hungrily at her while they slowly wiggled their way towards freedom.

Once one of them managed to do so and fell to the floor with a squishy thump, the ex-Tamer finally snapped out of her shocked daze and upon seeing the shambling corpse gradually get back on its feet immediately started booking it towards the doorway.

' _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I need to get out of here!'_ All prior bravado fled from her body as she shoved the surgical tray from earlier aside, not even flinching when a scalpel sliced the side of her palm in the process. Wrenching the door all the way open, she zipped through it and slammed it shut behind her before lodging her scalpel into the handle to jam it up. ' _I need to get out of-'_

"Graaaaaaah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

-Present-

[-AAAAAAAAAAAH!]

""Rika!"" Naruto and Renamon shouted in shock as they saw the redheaded girl on the jumbotron as a zombie pinned her against the door and almost managed to take a bite out of her neck before she managed to shove Its head away.

" **I must admit, you ningen are just too good at making creative ways to torment yourselves, it took me soooo long just to choose what to do,"** Kyuubi said with a wide mocking grin while pretending to rub his chin thoughtfully as the blonde duo glared at him. " **But as you can see, she's juuuust fine, for the time being at least. No guarantees it'll stay that way for long though.** "

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists in anger while Renamon glared at the transformed Biju with her hands aflame. "Let her go Kyuubi!"

Smirking down at the two, Kyuubi tilted his head to the side while raising a hand and making a 'come hither' motion. " **Make me.** "

Neither blonde needed any other prompting and in the blink of an eye both were right in front of the redhead, launching punches straight at his face. Kyuubi wouldn't make it that easy for them though as he just as swiftly deflected his former host's attack to the side and respond with a leg sweep that sent him fall flat before catching Renamon's wrist.

Using this hold to his advantage, the transformed biju pulled the foxy digimon close and slam his forehead into her lower jaw, causing her head to snap upwards and leaving her completely defenseless to a gut punch that knocked her on her ass.

" **Heh, is this really the best you have to gi-gah!** " Kyuubi started to taunt as he turned his attention back to Naruto only to cut off by a fist colliding with his whiskered cheek and a flaming foot struck his gut from the hybrid and fox digimon respectively.

"I'm just getting started!" Naruto shouted while grabbing Kyuubi's neck and pulling him close before punching him again. "Now tell me-"

*Poof*

Naruto blinked in shock as the humanish Biju was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and once it dispersed revealed a plain wooden log now held in the blonde's grasp.

" **Still the same old foolish ningen as ever,"** Kyuubi asked from several yards behind his former host with a cocky smirk… before another Kyuubi stepped out from behind him… and another… and another. " **Did you really think this form of mine was merely aesthetic?** "

In mere moments Naruto and a recovering Renamon found themselves surrounded by at least a hundred redheads as they came streaming out of the nearby buildings, transforming from random bits of junk in the area, or simply appearing in familiar puffs.

"So… would this be the frying pan or the fire?" Renamon asked dully with just a tinge of nervousness audible as she got into a ready stance.

"Both," Was Naruto dry reply, making a familiar cross sign with his hands while looking around at all the transformed biju. ' _Kuso, I hope you aren't all talk after all Rika, because this is definitely gonna take a while.'_

-Meanwhile-

"Graaaah!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs as she just barely managed to hold back the rotting corpse attempting to take a bite out of her with one hand while wildly hacking at whatever she could reach with the hatchet in her other.

Given that her opponent was already deceased though, he didn't exactly care much about the metal blade biting into Its decaying flesh. And as it turns out, breaking through a skull of a cannibalistic corpse while keeping it from eating you was harder than the movies showed as most of her attempts ended up only barely cracking into the bone if not outright bouncing off uselessly.

"Graaaah! "Graaaghle!" *Bang* "Greeeeeh!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAH!" *Crack*

However, fear and adrenaline were powerful motivators that should not be underestimated. Such as in this case as with a squeal of terror when she felt the door shake behind her from the trapped zombies, Rika swung her weapon with all her might and split through the damaged skull.

The instant this happened, the walking corpse went completely still until Rika instinctually wrenched her hatchet free with a sickening squelch and shoved it away, causing it to fall over backwards. Watching it fall, the redhead only had just enough time to see a small cloud of data float out of the wound and disperse before flinching as the door behind her shook even more.

' _That was too close, way too close,'_ She thought, backing away from the shaking door as she held her now blood covered hatchet close to her chest with trembling hands, ignoring the acrid smell the viscous red liquid gave off. Thankfully though, the slab of wood held and after a few moments the banging and groaning died away.

Despite this, Rika remained tense and alert, her eyes locked on the doorway with a suspicious glare for a solid minute before finally letting her gaze travel to the last door left to try. Said door had been partially opened, with a thin trail of coagulated blood across the floor leading from it to the once again dead corpse.

Knowing what that meant but not really having any other choice, Rika reluctantly made her way over and cautiously peeked through the open doorway…

…Before immediately dropping her jaw in shock the instant she saw the much longer hallway with many different branching halls and doorways along with a dozen or so different zombies idly shambling along in random directions.

"Oooooooh-"

-XxXxX-

"Kuso!" Renamon swore angrily as she took a punch to the shoulder from a Kyuubi clone before she bisected it and two others with a slash of her claws. She then leapt into the air just in time to avoid a quartet of dropkicks that cratered the ground she once stood, crossing her arms as a glow formed around her chest before flinging them wide open and unleashing a horde of glowing razor leafs. "Diamond storm!"

As they were shredded into pieces, the foxy digimon took the brief respite to take in the utter chaos that was unfolding around her.

Hundreds of Narutos and Kyuubis were duking it out all over the place, fists, kunai, and jutsu flying all over as the two opposing clone armies tore into each-other with the ferocity of wild animals. Explosions shook and shattered the ground, battle cries rang out only to be cut off moments later, rubble and debris were flying everywhere, and visibility was rapidly dwindling to nothing as all the smoke from the sheer amount of clones being summoned and dispelled clogged the air.

Renamon was helping where she could, thinning the numbers while she tried to locate either the original Naruto, who'd she'd lost track of in the chaos, or the original Kyuubi so she could wring Rika's location out of him.

However, despite taking out at least a hundred clones at this point, the foxy digimon could tell she'd barely made a dent in the conflict. Not only that, but the combination of taking several direct hits and repeated use of her high tier attacks was rapidly dwindling down her stamina.

"Renamon! There you are!" Renamon was snapped from her thoughts as a suddenly Naruto appeared beside her and grabbed her shoulder. "Come on! I got a plan!"

Not given any to respond, the fox digimon could only blink before both of them were engulfed by smoke and reappeared on top of a building directly above the ongoing fight. Stumbling slightly from the unexpected landing, she shook her head to clear the slight vertigo she felt and turned her attention back to the blonde beside her. "You look like crap."

That was an understatement, the whiskered teen was literally covered in various half healed, though thankfully minor, scratches, bruises, and burns.

"So do you," Naruto retorted with a bland expression before quickly turning serious again. "Something isn't right, Kyuubi is just toying around with us for some reason. We need to stop playing his game."

"And how exactly do you intend for us to do that?" Renamon asked seriously, remembering that the whiskered blonde said about having a plan.

Sighing in response to her question, Naruto hesitated for only a second before holding his dominant hand out towards the fox digimon with his now lightly glowing digivice facing her. "By giving you what you wanted."

Briefly confused, Renamon's eyes widened upon realizing exactly what Naruto was suggesting before a small smirk crossed her lips. "About time." She said while immediately intertwining her hand with his, causing the device to glow even brighter while a visible pulse of energy surged through both blondes.

[ _Compatible digimon partner detected. Establishing digital link._ ]

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," Renamon muttered, shivering with an excited grin as she felt pure power far greater than any she'd gotten from Rika flow through her, reenergizing her and healing her body almost instantly. Clenching and unclenching her fists several times, the foxy digimon couldn't help but chuckle eagerly as the surge settled down within her. "Talk about a rush, I feel like I could take on an Ultimate right now."

"Well let's hope that's true," Naruto said while staring down at the ground, snapping Renamon out of her revelry as she did the same to see Kyuubi all by himself staring right back at them with that same mocking grin.

"Because this is far from over."

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the late update everyone, I had a lot of trouble writing recently thanks to some rather annoying issues that cropped up out of the blue. I do hope you still enjoy this chapter though and please review.


End file.
